


One Night

by anime_yiddies



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren, Chief detective Erwin smith, Choking, Cocaine, Detectives, Drugs, Eren Jeager - Freeform, Eren Jeager/Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Homophobia, Innocent Eren, Internalized Homophobia, Levi Ackerman/Eren Jeager - Freeform, Levi Heichou, M/M, Money, Police, Sexual Violence, Top Levi, Weed, Yander?? I guess maybe? Whatever the fuck that means, drug dealer! Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 64,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_yiddies/pseuds/anime_yiddies
Summary: Levi Ackerman has fought for years to climb his way to the top of the illegal drug business. Everything he has now came from meticulous planning and careful consideration of each person he let into his now lavish lifestyle. That is until he meets the soft brown haired boy working as a bartender to the rich and famous in order to pay off his art school tuition. Will Eren Jeager be the biggest mistake of Levi's life? How will he protect someone from everything his life entails?{Very short chapters updated daily}





	1. "In Da Club"-50 Cent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my writing on AO3. I was just writing this for a friend and I, but decided to post it here in hopes of getting some feedback and fulfilling the dreams of Ereri fans who know how few and far between ereri fics are anymore :') This is going to be really cringey, so enjoy. (Chapter titles will be old rap that I think fits the theme of the the chapter. The story overall is named after lil boats "One Night" which accidentally is just the song version of this pic tbh :)

“Levi, come on man, let us get you some fat bitches for your birthday bro.” Mani’s gutteral call sounded from across the room. “You could have any female you wanted and I ain’t never seen you with a bitch on your arm.”  
“On his arm? I never even seen him with a bitch on his dick. I’m starting to think he’s gay.” This time the voice came from a man wrapping stacks of money in rubber bands and stacking it beside him on the couch he sat on. “If I was gay I might actually enjoy y’all kissing my ass every day. Now weigh that shit or nobody’s doing shit for my birthday.” The men sighed in unison before dragging themselves to do as he said. As they weighed and bagged the Snow White narcotic, Levi leaned back in his seat, glancing around the beautiful penthouse he’d worked so hard to acquire. He wasn’t like other men in this business, he was smarter than them. He knew how to handle money and how not to get caught. He had luxury, but it wasn’t excessive, and he’d never let it be. One of his phones vibrated against his thigh, pulling him from his thoughts. He gripped the phone, eyebrows furrowed as he read the contact name lighting up his screen. “Leon” was practically his brother, and he knew exactly what he was calling for. “Hello.” He said formally, purely out of habit. “I know you think your gonna work all night, but I’m on my way, we’re going out. I got us a table.”’ Said the deep voice across the line. “Leon, get off my dick, I have shit to do.” Levi insisted.  
“That’s the fuckin’ point bro, you need somebody on your dick. So we’re going out and we’re gonna have fun and you’re not going to be a little bitch about it. Are Mani and Jalin there? Send those coke whores home, y’all can finish tomorrow. Meet me outside in 15.” Three shrill beeps indicates that Leon had hung up on him, and he had no say in the matter. He hated having no say, that’s why he was so good at what he does.  
He slammed the phone down on the marble countertop in front of him. Mani and Jalin both looking up at him expectantly. He stomped towards his bedroom, not even bothering to glance at the men. “Get the fuck out of my house.” He muttered under his breath. They left without another word, practically scurrying out of Levi’s presence. He had spent so many nights out it was second nature getting dressed up for the club. He put on a short sleeve button up, some black fitted pants, and a nice pair of leather dress shoes. He always wore a thin Cuban link gold chain, but he slipped on a second slightly longer one, a cross embedded in diamonds hung from it, complementing his gold watch and rings. He sprayed himself with colon and fussed with his hair in the mirror before shoving his wallet in his back pocket and heading out.  
As he had promised, Leon sat waiting for him in his jet black Audi Q8. Levi could admit it was a beautiful car, but it was a dramatic flex for Leon, he didn’t have Audi money. He pulled the door open and climbed into the passenger seat, barely looking Leon’s way. The man in the driver seat was tall, much taller than Levi. In fact they were just about complete opposites in both appearance and personality. His skin was a beautiful dark bronze, hair short with a clean fade, the curve of his muscles could be seen clearly even through his long sleeve shirt. He smiled guiltily toward Levi, knowing exactly how mad his friend was for dragging him out of the house. “Whatever bitch ass, bet you’ll be smiling once you have a few drinks.”  
Once they’d arrived and Leon’s car had been valeted, they entered the club through a back entrance avoiding even the sight of a line. Leon had clearly gone all out landing them a table in such an exclusive part of town. Levi was used to luxuries, but he wasn’t a celebrity and that’s typically the only kind of people who made it into these kinds of places. They sat at a table already joined by many of their friends and business partners who welcomed Levi, much too excitedly and friendly for his taste. At least they all had brains enough not to lay a finger on him.  
The room was dim and music played loudly. They were on a raised balcony and could peer over to a crowd of people dancing below them. On the balcony people danced as well, beautiful woman drifted from table to table trying their luck on getting invited to sit and drink. Many of them danced with the rich and famous men that surrounded them. A round bar sat directly in the center of the balcony, and while their table was fully stocked with wine and champagne, Levi had something stronger on his mind. He slipped away from his crowded table and leaned against the round bar. The bartender behind the counter worked efficiently, but was downright clumsy. He was always shaking his brown hair out of his eyes and spilling bits of liquor as he set the glass in front of his customer. It took him a while to finally turn around and face Levi. He’d never have guessed how green his eyes would be until they were blinking at him slowly. “Hello sir, what can I get you?” He asked with a huge smile. Levi could feel his own lip curl in disgust as such a big happy grin coming from such a grimy, sinful place. “A shot of vodka and a rum and coke.” He said, watching the boy closely as he prepared his drinks. He barely seemed old enough to be working a job like this. “Here you are.” The boy said setting the shot and glass down on front of him, spilling slightly of course. Levi threw back the shot and handed him back the small glass, not a single sign of discomfort on the mans face. “Thank you.” He said, giving the boy one last once over before carrying his mixed drink back to his table.  
He returned to the men at his table being mauled by woman. “Aye he’s back, yo this is the birthday boy.” Leon shouted, gaining the woman’s attention. Levi glared at his friend who barely noticed thanks to the Barbie look a like that was straddling his lap. A woman approached him as soon as he sat down and he had to chug his drink to avoid saying something he’d regret. “So you’re Levi.” The woman said flashing a bright white grin towards him. She was beautiful, her body was incredible with long dark braids that nearly reached her huge ass. She danced teasingly in front of Levi, thankfully someone handed him a glass of champagne and he nursed it hungrily as she began climbing on his lap. The men around him whooped and encouraged her. As much as the people in his life liked to tease him about never having women, this was a regular occurrence. He enjoyed admiring women in the club, but it was less of a “I want to fuck you” admiration and more of a “You look like art” admiration. Despite this he obliged, knowing that this was a part of the experience and this was what made it fun for all his friends. He’d thrown back two glasses of champagne and had acquired a glass of wine by the time the woman was grinding her ass against his groin. He reached for her hip and with a little imagination he could enjoy the lewd act. She threw hungry looks back at him, but eventually she gave up as he became clearly too drunk to care about her or her ass. Levi found himself thinking back to the little bar tender, but he continued pushing the thoughts away with more sips of alcohol.  
Everyone became totally wasted within a few hours of being there. Levi handled his liquor incredibly well, but unfortunately he could never control quite how courageous it made him. He had managed to wonder back to the bar, despite not being thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres probably lots of mistakes so I apologize for that. Also each chapter is going to switch focuses not really POV, but the next chapter will be more of Erens take on things.


	2. "I'm a Flirt"-R. Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short but enjoy

Eren rushed back and forth between customers. His shift would be off soon and he’d finally get to go home, away from all these filthy rich assholes. A man with dark black hair and grey eyes approached the counter. Eren was taken aback by his appearance for the second time that night. He stuck out like a sore thumb in this place, but his one commonality was how clear it was that he had big money. His eyes couldn’t help but wander from the leather Gucci shoes to the matching Gucci belt. The top buttons of his shirt were undone to reveal beautiful gold chains that could have paid Eren’s entire college tuition. Twice. “Hi what can I get you?” He asked, a smile falling naturally onto his face, it came without any effort. The man had clearly become much more intoxicated from the last time they spoke, but he remained composed and smooth, leaning across the counter slightly. “What’s your favorite?” He asked. Eren was a bit taken aback, but thought for a moment. “I like strawberry daiquiris.” He said, giggling a bit just imagining the man before him drinking such a frilly pink drink. The man sat at the bar stool and smirked. “I’ll have a strawberry daiquiri then.” Eren couldn’t help the huge smile on his face as he made and served the man his drink. The dark haired man took his first sip and cringed, twisting his face in disgust. “You like this sour shit?”  
Eren laughed and leaned closer, looking down at the drink. “Yes, I like it! It’s sweet and it doesn’t taste like alcohol.” The man scoffed, shaking his head at Eren. It seemed like he was going to say something else about the drink but he stopped. He felt the mans eyes fall back to him and suddenly he realized they were both leaning over the drink, awfully close to each other. “When do you get out of here?” The man asked him in a voice so low it was almost a whisper. Eren was so shocked he almost didn’t know how to answer. Why did he want to know? There was no way this man wanted him when beautiful woman had been throwing themselves at him all night. “W-we’ll... I uh-“ Eren started but was interrupted, “Listen, If you don’t swing that way then keep it moving and keep your mouth shut, if you do then just let me know what time you get off.” The man was clearly nervous, glancing behind him as he spoke, careful no one but Eren could hear him speak. “Um three. I get off at three.” He finally spit out. The man gave him a grin, the first one Eren had seen from him all night and it made his heart speed up. “Ok I’ll see you out back at three fifteen.” He said before pushing away from the counter and disappearing into the crowd of people surrounding them.   
Eren’s nerves would ensure that he didn’t get a single tip the rest of the night. His hands shook and he bumped into shelves full of bottles. He had to remake three whole drinks in the span of his final 45 minute shift. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the next bartender came to take place, thanking them profusely as he rushed to the back rooms where he’d left his bag and clothing. Everyone changed only once they arrived at work because their uniforms were expensive and their employer didn’t trust them even stepping outside in them. He stripped quickly and changed back into the short black shorts, white T-shirt and blue striped button up that he’d had on before work.   
He immediately regretted having chose the outfit this morning and picked a thousand things wrong with it. He sighed and pulled his duffel bag onto his shoulder, looking himself over in the mirror. His hands ruffled his own hair in one last attempt and looking presentable. “Ughhhhh” he groaned at his reflection before finally turning and stomping towards the back door. He pulled it open and stepped outside, his jaw dropped at what met him there. A beautiful slick black BMW with windows so tinted it had to be illegal. The passenger window rolled down slowly so Eren could only see those piercing grey eyes staring back at him. “Put your bag in the trunk.” Was all he said before he rolled the window back up. Eren went straight to the back letting out a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. The trunk popped open in front of him and he placed his bag there. It was completely empty and spotless inside the trunk, he shrugged and returned to the passenger side, so careful to protect the perfect black paint. The man was watching him as he sat back and buckled his seat belt and when he looked up at him, He leaned a little closer. “This is a beautiful car.” Eren said shyly, looking down at his hands. “It’s not mine. I’m just not interested in anyone recognizing my vehicles.” Eren nodded down at his lap, suddenly a cold hand gripped his chin, tilting his head up. He blinked up at the man before him. He really was absolutely gorgeous. His features were so sharp it was as if he’d been sculpted out of marble. He’d never met anyone with eyes like his, or a presence that made you feel like you had no choice but to do exactly what he asked at any given moment. “My names Levi.” He said, voice deep but gentle. Maybe he felt bad, Eren knew he must look like a lost puppy right about now. Getting in a car with a stranger wasn’t like him in the slightest. “What’s your name beautiful?”   
“Eren, I’m Eren.” Levi’s hand slipped away from his face. “Eren I’m going to take you home with me now.” He said and the car hummed lowly as they pulled into traffic. The car ride was quiet besides The raunchy music that spilled from the cars speakers. Eren couldn’t believe his eyes when they pulled into a parking garage of one of the nicest apartment in their city. A man waited for them in a dark black suit, taking the keys from Levi without a word from either of them. In the elevator Eren took the time to really take all of Levi in. He was shorter than he’d realized earlier, but it was clear his height didn’t do much to affect his intimidation. He was leaning against the elevator wall, arms crossed, glancing every once and a while at the gold watch on his wrist. He realized he had no idea what was about to happen. Would they have sex? The elevator doors flew open then, causing Eren to jump a little. Levi led them into the most beautiful flat he could have imagined. It was absolutely pristine. His eyes caught something on the living room table. It looked like baking powder to him. “Excuse the mess.” Levi said, latching multiple locks on the door and heading into the kitchen. Eren wasn’t paying attention, wondering dumbfounded towards the big open living room. He stared up at a beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. It was dark but moonlight flooded the room, light bouncing off the clear ornament and dancing across the floor and walls. He glanced back down to the table, coving his mouth to conceal any noises of surprise. It was then that he also noticed the money stacked on the couch and weapons sprinkled randomly throughout the room. He couldn’t believe he’d ended up in a situation like this.


	3. "Hard"-No Jumper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell internalized homophobia. Also add me on Tumblr if you like (hanna-gayle) ill be posting updates.

Levi’s hand wrapped around a cold water bottle from the kitchen, he decided he needed something besides alcohol, because right now he wasn’t so sure he’d made a sober decision bringing home such a young boy who seemingly never experienced much more than his mothers church group on a Sunday night. He didn’t care much though, the boy was one of the most perfect men he’d laid eyes on him in a while. He Was sick of underground deals with loudmouth men who acted like women. And what Levi wanted he got, no matter what. He watched as Eren sat on the couch, his shorts riding up around his thighs which he continued to touch nervously. “Want some?” He asked , gesturing to the cocaine smothered, knee-high table. Erens lips parted as he looked up to Levi with those big round eyes. He could get hard just thinking about those pupils blown out on coke. “I um, no thank you. But, how did you know I was gay?” Levi was taken aback by the question that came out of no where, entirely pissed off at him for even saying something so fucking stupid. “Don’t say stupid shit like that around here.” He pressed, running a hand through his dark hair. Silence fell over them, Eren clearly upset that he’d said something wrong. Levi turn to walk to the bedroom, but he caved thinking of the way the boys face looked when upset. He never wanted to see that shitty expression again. “You said your favorite drink was a strawberry daiquiri dumbass.” He threw over his shoulder, catching Eren’s smile before he entered the bedroom. Eren rose to follow, The two of them now inside Levi’s absolutely pristine room. He watched Eren sit on the edge of his neatly made bed as he flicked on the side table lamp. “I’m not a faggot by the way.” He said, undoing his watch and placing it in a drawer. “And if you ever leave here even thinking that, or spreading false information about me, catching a body will be no problem.” If Eren looked scared before he must be on the verge of hysteria now. He pulled an already rolled joint and a lighter from the same drawer he placed his watch. He held the white paper delicately between his forefinger and thumb and brought it to his lips as he lit the end. He puffed on it slowly for a moment, clouds of smoke escaping his nose and mouth. He was very particular about the strain he smoked due to absolutely despising the shit smell. Besides weed did so little for him anymore, he had become tolerant of even stronger drugs. Gliding toward Eren then, his free fingers gripping the boys striped button up firmly and pulling it down his arms. “It’s warm in here why don’t you take this off.” Eren obeyed him so well, he could hardly stand it. He discarded the shirt beside him, looking at it intently like it had the answers to all life‘s biggest questions. And Levi wished it did because maybe it’d tell him why he thought it was a good idea to bring a stranger into his home so carelessly. He never did things like this, always extremely careful of each move he makes. “Look at me when I talk to you beautiful.” He said, tilting Eren’s chin up towards him for the second time. “Good.” He praises, running his thumb up to glide over plump parted lips. Eren’s pink tongue poked out tentatively, Catching the man’s finger tip. Levi’s expression turned absolutely ravenous. He looked so evil because he truly was. He’d take everything Eren had right now without permission and leave him with no remorse. He held the rolled paper up to Eren’s lips, pressing it against them softly. The boy hesitated before allowing himself to take it gently between his lips and take a slow drag. Levi let the corners of his mouth twitch into a satisfied smile at seeing him give in to his will so easily. He bit his lip softly watching the smoke roll out of the boys mouth, the absolutely sensual picture was ruined quickly by Eren’s coughing. Levi scoffed, “Don’t waist my weed.” He scolded. Eren nodded up at him, trying again and this time managing to hold it for a few seconds before exhaling. Levi took another hit, leaning down so his lips were inches from Eren’s before finally pressing them into his. Smoke escaped into Eren’s lungs, and eventually out of his nose as Levi pulled away, gently running his tongue over the boy’s bottom lip. He looked down to find hooded eyes blinking slowly up at him. It was taking all his strength to show any hint of restraint. Levi went in for a second case, allowing his tongue to slip hungrily into Eren’s mouth now. The boy grunted  
below him and he felt gentle hands wrap around the cross that hung from his neck, pulling him even closer. He gripped the boy by his hip, and when they separated Eren looked down at his crotch with such wide eyes the older man could have laughed. “Sorry.” He said, reaching into his pants and pulling out the glock that’d been there all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u know then u just know "SHE THOUGHT IT WAS MY COCK BUT MY GLOCK IS VERY HARD" I'm sorry I had to :') free Tay K LMAOO


	4. "It's A Vibe"-2 Chainz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh so eren nasty nasty ok

‘A gun?! I thought this man had a hard on and it was a gun??’ Eren’s mind was screaming as he watched Levi calmly place the semi automatic on his side table and return to him. He barely had time to process what’d happened before Levi was back on him. His kisses were absolutely dizzying. He felt him untuck the front of his T-shirt from his shorts and slip a hand over his abdomen. Levi handed him the joint then and he smoked it obediently as Levi’s mouth trailed from his lips down his neck to where his collar bones stuck out his shirt. Levi’s teeth sunk in there causing him to gasp. The affects of his high in addition to Levi’s hands roaming his bare skin was enough to make him lose his mind. His senses were jumbling to the point of incomprehension. He was pushed back against the bed, shirt pulled over his head. Levi took the joint back from him then, pressing a hand firmly on his chest as if to make sure he didn’t escape while Taking his time finishing off the J. Eren watched him as he scanned his every inch, he almost felt self conscious, but the man slipped off the bed dropping the roach in an ash tray and clicking buttons on a remote until surround sound speakers began playing Planez by Jeremih. The man returned to him, peppering kisses from his chest down, hitting all the sensitive spots on his way. Then he discarded of his button up shirt and climbed onto the bed next to Eren, unbucking his own belt and pulling out his half hard dick inches from erens face. Meanwhile his own hard on strained painfully against his tight shorts. He tapped Erens lips with his member until the boys mouth fell open wide. Eren couldn’t believe how big he was for such a short man. His tongue ran back and forth over the tip, causing Levi to hiss. He thrusted forward attempting to fuck the boys mouth, but his jaw remained slack, teasing him further. Levi reached down, taking a handful of brunette hair in his strong grip. “Come on baby, let me fuck that pretty mouth.” He said, his voice like gravel. It didn’t sound like he was asking, it sounded like a demand with consequences. Eren let out a soft whimper as the grip tightened, and Levi’s cock slipped further towards his throat. He looked up as the man pulled out, saliva coating him now and dripping down erens chin. It caused Levi to grit his teeth, sucking air in between them and for the first time that night exposing a canine covered in bright gold. The sight made Eren’s erection throb in his pants. He’d do whatever he asked and more, totally addicted to this man. Levi fell back against the headboard as Eren climbed over him, going down on Levi’s dick now, bobbing his head in effort. The sudden change in bahavior had Levi gripping erens hair with both hands, pulling him down further each time until tears fell from the corners of those sweet green eyes. Eren pulled away finally coughing, strings of saliva still connecting him to the cock that had been down his throat. “You listen so good.” Levi said honestly, taking Erens chin and guiding him closer for a slow, much gentler kiss. He felt hands unbuttoning his pants and finally releasing what had been constrained far too long. Levi tugged his shorts off, cupping his ass for a moment before sliding his hands down to grip Eren’s member. He wasn’t nearly as big as Levi. The man didn’t seem to care, or notice, not breaking their kiss as he stroked him tightly. Eren moaned into his mouth, forced to break the kiss as his head fell onto Levi’s chest. He was going to cum already if Levi didn’t stop. “L-Levi stop please.” He begged, but that only caused him to speed up, gripping him harder. “Ah!” Eren cried, nails digging into Levi’s shoulders as he came all over the other mans stomach. Erens body went limp, suddenly he was thrown back onto the bed, Levi’s hand tight around his neck. “Don’t tell me what to do.” He whispered into into his ear, his tongue running up along his jaw. Erens hands held Levi’s wrists instinctively, barely able to draw any air into his lungs. Levi stared down at him holding eye contact as he spoke. “Don’t tell me what to do again, understand?” Eren nodded desperately and finally Levi’s grip released. He gasped and coughed hungry for air. Suddenly he looked down to realize his dick was hard once again. He threw his arm over his face, completely ashamed. Levi uncovered his face, smirking down at his bright red cheeks. He watched the man bight his bottom lip, moonlight catching gold reflection. “You’re even better than I thought.” He praised, climbing on top of eren. The mans gold cross chain dangled over his lips, he parted them, letting the ice slip into his mouth, biting it with his canines. Levi watched him closely, lowering his hips and prodding Erens entrance teasingly. He moaned around the diamond piece in his mouth, sucking until it was pulled from between his lips by Levi’s movement. Was he really going to go in so unprepared? Levi spit into his hand and reached down, wetting his own dick and Eren’s hole. He realigned himself and pushed his hips forward, allowing the tip to slide in. Eren grunted, grabbing the sheets below him. He had no idea how he was going to do this, they’d barely started and the pain was awful. Levi took Eren’s member, stroking it as he inched forward. Eren hadn’t felt this type of pain before, but he didn’t dare ask Levi to stop or slow down purely out of fear that he’d shove the whole thing in without warning. “Oh my god Levi, you’re so big I can barely take it.” He whined. The man bent over him, sucking at his neck now, surely leaving big purple welts behind. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi, focusing on the feeling of being jerked off rather than the pain that had tears streaming down his face now. “Fuck, fuck ah!” He caught Levi’s attention now and the man finally noticed the tears, an absolutely evil satisfaction crossing his face. “Your so..ah so big it hurts!” He cried out. Levi couldn’t stand it anymore, he slid completely in and stopped. Erens hands flew to his back, nails scratching dark red stripes up to his neck. He threw his head back against the soft mattress below him, breathing heavily as he slowly adjusted to Levi’s size. “There you go.” Levi said, kissing up Eren’s jaw and biting his ear. “You feel so fucking good.” It wasn’t long before he felt Levi begin to move. He was totally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a smut.


	5. "For Free"-Drake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made mistake last chapter and forgot to have Levi put dat rubber on ya feel. But we all know he's too smart for all that so pretend like I didn't do that. ;)

Levi looked down at the boy below him. Shit he was gorgeous. Brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat as his eyes squeezed shut, lashes falling over his cheeks. He shifted, pulling out gently and pushing back in. Eren’s whimpers of pain slowly shifted to moans as he picked up speed. He’d never been with anyone who took his dick this well, no male anyways had ever come close.   
Eren’s legs remained hooked around his waist, pulling himself into each thrust. “Oh Levi, it’s feels so good please don’t stop.” He begged. Levi pulled out then, flipping him over and shoving right back into his tightness. Eren’s back arched perfectly, throwing himself back to ride Levi’s dick. He slapped the boys round ass, grabbing his hip as he jackhammered into him. “I’m gonna cum again!” Eren screamed, voice wavering with each slap of skin heard even over the music still playing around them. Levi took a handful of Eren’s soft hair, bending over him to whisper in his ear. “Do it. Cum all over yourself, fucking filthy slut.” Eren did, what choice did he have really? “Fucking shit.” Levi groaned, on the very edge of his own orgasm. “Ahh.” He moaned quietly, pace faltering as he came deep inside the boy. He pulled out and Eren’s body went limp beneath him. Levi watched the boys own cum drip down his thighs. He slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, discarding of the soiled condom and grabbing a washcloth to toss to eren.   
He cleaned himself lazily, seemingly too tired to even sit up. Levi rolled his eyes at the sorry sight before him. He decided he liked the way eren looked on his bed. The muscles in his back relaxed and the curve of his ass. Just like the woman at the club this was art Levi would never be able to buy, no matter how rich he became. Typically he was quick to talk a one night stand out of his house, but he also knew that could cause people to get mad and start running their mouths. He took eren by the arms and pulled him up to the top of the bed, so his head rested on the big white pillows there. The boy blinked softly at him, nuzzling himself into the pillow. “I’m going to shower.” Levi said, his fingers twisting the ends of Eren’s short hair for only a quick moment. He got no response so he turned and went into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open so he could keep an eye on his guest. The last thing he needed was someone snooping around his house or stealing shit. He started the water, turning the nozzle as far towards the heated side as he could without melting his flesh off.   
He stepped into the stream of water, letting it fall onto his head and down his back. The open door kept the glass shower walls from steaming over. He absolutely soaked up the feeling of being clean again, he hated when things were dirty. He didn’t go through the shit he went through for anything in his life to not be spotless. He glanced out at the boy as he washed his hair. He’d pulled the comforter up around him to his nose.  
Levi shook his head once again, sticking his head under the water to rinse soap from his hair. He’d let him stay the night he decided, but he’d have to go first thing in the morning so he could move these bricks already. He took a lot of time getting himself clean before finally turning the water off and stepping out, drying himself with a towel that he wrapped around his waist. He glanced at himself in the mirror, hair dripping water down his nose and on his shoulders. His white skin sprinkled with black tattoos. He rolled his shoulders and turned, going to his dresser to grab some grey sweatpants and boxers. He dressed before going to the empty side of the bed and slipping under the covers there. It was strange sharing his bed with someone like this. He could smell him from where he laid, a mix of his colon and sweaty musk. He buried his head further into his pillow and groaned. What the fuck was he doing?  
Levi woke to the familiar default iPhone ringtone. He was confused considering he absolutely never had any of his phones off silent. Weight shifted beside him, pressing close against his back. He froze before remembering who exactly was so damn close to him right now. Eren groaned into his shoulder blade, rolling over to feel around the bed for what Levi assumed was the boys phone. He finally found it, ending the god awful tone. “Hello?” He asked, his morning voice so much deeper than the one that cried for Levi last night. “Fuck. Oh man. Ok I’m coming, oh my god I’m so screwed.” Levi rolled over to watch the ass naked boy jump out of bed, dressing as quickly as he could without dropping the phone presses between his ear and shoulder. “I’m coming Armin. I swear to god I’m coming.” He hung up the phone and threw it on the bed, pulling his shoes on. “What the fucks going on.” Levi demanded. “I’m sorry to wake you. I have an exam in twenty minutes and my university is thirty minutes away. I have to go now or I’m never going to make it.” Levi could feel himself glaring at the boy, he didn’t fuck with getting no sleep. “I’ll take you.” Levi said sitting up.   
“Oh no, that’s really ok I couldn’t ask you to-“  
“I said I’ll take you.” He repeated, getting out of bed and grabbing a shirt from his dresser. “I’m not about to have anybody see you leaving here.”   
“Oh, ok. Thank you.” Eren looked down at his hands nervously, seemed like a habit he had.   
“Come on. We’ll take my car.”   
Levi slipped on some black slides that had been sitting at the end of his bed. He grabbed a set of keys from the top of his dresser and reached up to run a hand over the top of Eren’s head as he passed him, sending hair into his eyes. “Fix your hair, it looks like somebody fucked the shit out of you last night.”   
They made their way out of the apartment and finally to Levi’s brand new Benz. Most people didn’t even know he had it yet, a birthday gift to himself and the least flashy car he owned. He was determined to get eren to this exam on time driving way too fast for the traffic their city had. Eren was fixing his hair in the mirror for a while before he spoke. “Will I get to see you again?” He asked, glancing over at Levi shyly. He didn’t look back at him, keeping his eyes on the road. This had to be a fucking joke, right? “Ion think you’re trying to fuck around with someone like me on the regular.”   
“Who said I was?” Eren replied smoothly, earning a glance from Levi.   
Levi nodded and without saying shit, handed eren his phone. He took it and entered his number without a word from either of them. Levi’s reckless driving landed them at Eren’s university in 18 minutes exactly. “Thank you.” Eren said as he climbed out of the car. He poked his head back in and gave Levi one of those cheesy winning smiles.  
“Dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fav chapter so far I feel like it gives the vibe of what this stories like idk. Lemme know how ya'll feel.  
> "I know you working' day and night to get a college degree. Bet nobody that you been with even know your a freak, right? You know you only do that with me, right?"
> 
> Shout out to armin.


	6. "Good Drank"- 2 Chainz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting yesterday. Ended up in the ER cus I got stung by a venomous jellyfish w my dumbass. Enjoy some more Levi doing what he does from his perspective again.

Levi knew when he returned home he wouldn’t get anymore sleep. He shuffled into his apartment, sitting on the couch and laying back against some pillows that say there. He pulled out his phone to check the time for the first time that morning. ‘Who the fuck chooses a 7 AM class and works a shift until 3 AM the night before?’ He thought, groaning and rolling his head back.  
Suddenly he jumped up as someone bust into his apartment. He reached for his gun that he realized was not on his hip like it normally was. Leon burst out laughing, leaning over and nearly falling onto the ground. “Yo. Oh my fucking god.” He choked out between his laughter. “This man left his door unlocked and doesn’t even have a piece on him.” He yelled, slamming the door and locking each electronic latch behind him. “You dumbass bitch.” He was the absolute only person in the world allowed to speak to Levi like that. The much taller man stopped and looked him over for a moment. “You got pussy last night.” He stated matter of factly. “Damn. Who the fuck has you so far off your game?”  
Levi rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up. Why are you here so early?” He asked, falling back onto the couch and rubbing his eyes, bent over. Leon sat on the couch across from him. “Here to help you get this moved.” He said, gesturing to the drugs on the table. “It looks like a music videos ‘bout to be shot in here.” Levi laughed and looked up at him. “I’ll call Mani and Jalin and y’all can take care of the rest of this today.” He said, standing and collecting the bands from the couch. “I’m dealing with this money and taking care of some business on the other side of town.” Leon nodded in understanding as Levi went to his room to get dressed. He knew better than to press him about things he dismissed, especially when it came to females or sex. He was beyond closed off about those parts of his life, even to his best friend who knew him better than he knew himself at times.  
Levi emerged dressed and carrying a bag with his money. “The maid will be here at three so everything needs to be finished by then. You all can eat whatever’s in the fridge.” He offered, going to the table and taking some blow into his bag. He contacted the boys on the way to his car letting them know they could come help Leon. He chose to take the Benz again, climbing in and pulling out his phone as he sat back. He wanted to scroll through and find Eren’s contact, telling himself it was so he could ensure no one else saw it, but in reality he just wanted to see the boys name on his phone screen. He went to the ‘E’ section only to find it was unchanged completely. He scrolled for a minute but couldn’t justify actually searching through his hundreds of contacts just to see one name flash across his screen. He decided he’d look later, pretending this didn’t put him in a slightly shittier mood.  
He rolled up to the bank to deposit some of his cash. To the tellers here he was a striving businessman and the owner of a successful online marketplace. Which actually wasn’t a lie. A majority of the front businesses Levi had created in order to launder the money he earned from selling drugs had accidentally taken off. He made a lot of legitimate money in conjunction with even more illegitimate money. Besides a shitty mattress store on the south side of town, his fronts did well. And they had to in order to successfully explain away the large amounts of funds flowing in. He employed parts of this city that needed it most, made people who never had the chance to earn a degree managers and had a lot of people entirely loyal to him. He was only responsible for dealing with funds from the online marketplace, managers of all other businesses, including Leon who single handedly ran his whole ass casino down town, took care of the rest in order to keep him from suspiciously being at the bank every day of the week.  
He was in and out fast, avoiding questions and comments from the female tellers who absolutely threw themselves at him. They always wanted to know what part of town he lived in, where he’d went to college, how his “wife” was. There was only one woman there he’d ever been interested in and she payed him no mind anymore, she had long curly hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. He’d already gotten what he wanted from her and her from him.  
The long drive south to the other side of town was spent on the phone with various people, arranging deals and other business. He was always in his bag, no time for anything else. Nights out like the night before happened less the older he got and the more he loaded onto his plate. He had no concerns rolling up to the trap in a Benz. Everyone in this part knew who he was and how to behave around him. He grabbed the duffel from the passenger seat, reaching down to feel for the gun on his hip purely out of habit before he slid out of the car.  
He climbed the creaky wooden steps and pounded lightly on the door. “It’s me.” He shouted. Locks clicked and the door swung open. A skinny man he knew as “DJ” stood in front of him, fat blunt hanging from his lips. “Levi, man what’s up?” He said, dapping the shorter man up as he entered the house. “Got some shit for me?” Levi looked around the shithole house, nodding to the various men lazing around on fat brown couches. These were some of his best customers. Neighborhood sources who were continuing to grow their own illegal business, they had potential to eventually be in the same position He himself was in if only they could break their own drug habits and quit snorting up half their profit.  
“Lots of shit.” He said, hesitant to set his expensive bag on the dirty ass table, but doing it anyways. Dj walked up behind him, handing him the weed packed cigar. He took it, placing it between his lips as he bent over the table and pulled the stash out, laying it out for them to see. He let the smoke escape his nose as he stood up straight. This caught everyone’s attention, leaning in closer. Levi knew they’d cut it all and make a decent profit. Dj squatted down, opening the plastic and dipping his finger in, running it over his gums. Levi watched him silently. There wasn’t anything to glorify about this shit. This transaction would ruin lives. He understood why people fantasized about the lifestyle, he had too all his life, but there was nothing sweet about it.  
“Jamerson, pay the man.” He ordered, a young looking guy stood from the couch and exited, returning with the cash. Levi nodded towards the bag and he placed it in there. This was everyday though. It was the darker more fucked up shit that Levi couldn’t talk or even think about. “Alright.” He said, lifting the bag and taking one last hit before handing the backwood to Dj. “I got you again soon.” He let them know before leaving.  
Once in his car he waisted no time and quickly counted the stack of money. There was something suspicious about the way the boy had zipped the bag up. He confirmed that there was a few hundred missing. The men really thought that he trusted them enough not to count, or that he was wealthy enough to not keep track of his funds. Either way they’d made a huge mistake. But he wouldn’t have the opportunity to take care of it himself right now. He pulled out onto the street, calling Leon. “Wassup?” The man answered almost immediately. “Can I get you to take care of some shit for me?” He asked, “Trap on the avenue tried fucking me over for a couple hundreds. I have to go home, I can’t do anything about it right now.”  
Leon knew home didn’t mean Levi’s big empty penthouse. “I got you.” He promised. They didn’t need to exchange many words, that’s not how they showed each other they cared. “And Leon, apologize to them for me.”  
“What for?” Leon asked completely confused.  
“For allowing them to get comfortable enough to think they can play with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't too inconspicuous that Levi and the teller fucked. It's not vital to the story, just wanted it in there. As you can tell I'm really avoiding directly addressing amounts/prices of drugs because I'm so damn stupid it hurts. pls leave feedback and ideas/suggestions ;)
> 
> I came with that .38, Im leaving with a body. If he try me, do him sloppy, shooting' out the big body. RAH


	7. "No Role Models"- J. Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Levi perspective chapter more into his life. Enjoy.

Levi didn’t have to drive very far to get where he was going. He parked along the side of the road, taking some money out of the bag and putting it in his wallet before climbing out of the car. He entered the little house only to be welcomed by loud baby cries. “Ma, Adah, I’m here.” He called, walking down the little hall into the living room where his older sister sat on the couch, attempting to soothe her son. Levi removed the gun from his waistband, putting the safety on before setting it on a side table that held a lamp next to the couch. “Look who’s here Micah.” She cooed, turning the baby so he could see Levi as he fell down onto the couch next to them. “Yes, go to your uncle Levi.” She said, plopping the boy down on Levi’s lap. His arms wrapped protectively around him. “Your mamma bein’ mean to you huh?” He asked him, as the boy stared up at him with wide eyes, cries silenced by the interest in the shiny gold chain around the mans neck. She rolled her eyes at him and laid back against the couch seemingly exhausted. “Where’s Ma?” He asked, adjusting the thin gold bracelet that wrapped around Micah’s chubby wrist. A gift he’d bought him a few months ago for his first birthday. “She’s in the kitchen making dinner. She’ll be mad you didn’t let her know you were coming.” The long black haired woman warned him. “I can’t stay long. Some shit just happened I got to go deal with.”   
“You don’t come around enough,” she complained, “Micah misses you all the time.”   
His sister had struggled her whole life, they all had, but she seemed to always get dragged into the wrong things. She was caught up in drug addiction for a long time and finally when she became pregnant with Micah to an ain’t shit man just like their own father she’s worked hard to turn her life around. Levi paid for her rehab and he promised himself he’d be there for them. Their own dad had never been in their life, the closest thing they had to a father figure had been their uncle Kenny, but eventually he’d abandon them too after teaching Levi everything he needed to make it on the streets. He’d taken care of their family ever since, covering his moms many expensive medical bills and digging them out of the debt they’d been so deeply buried in. He’d been trying to move them out of this house for years now, sick of having to worry about them living in this neighborhood, but his mothers sentimental attachment to it was too great and she refused to move. He wanted to be the better version of Kenny Ackerman.   
“I’m not his father, I have no required visitation.” He told her sternly, Micah taking fist fulls of his T-shirt to climb up his chest. She crossed her arms over her chest. “You’ll get yourself killed trapping.”   
“Adah, shut the fuck up. I pay for everything in this god damn house. You don’t have shit room to talk.” The baby pinched at his face then causing Adah to laugh and ignore his anger. “Micah show mean uncle Levi where his nose is.” The baby pinched Levi’s nose. “Ouch, little man.” He said, tickling him. “Ouch!” He’d coo each time he tickled him sending the dark haired little boy into a fit of laughter. He had grey eyes just like Levi and his grandmother, the trait had skipped over Adah, her eyes being a dark brown instead. It made him look almost more like Levi than his own mother.   
“Get that gun off of my table!” Their mother yelled as she entered the room. Levi plopped the baby back into his sisters lap and stood, grabbing the weapon and returning it to his pants. “Sorry Ma.” He said, going to give her a hug. She was nearly sixty and her kids were far past the age of being told what to do, but they’d respect her in her house for the rest of their lives, no matter who was paying for it. “You didn’t tell me you were coming, I’m making dinner.” She frowned. “I’m only here for a second I have to go.” It was hard to see her disappointed in him. She didn’t like the things he did to earn money, but just like Adah, she knew she didn’t have any room to talk.   
Levi’s phone rang, he pulled it from his pocket to find Leon’s name flashing across the screen. “I’ll see you guys soon ok?” He said, going to Micah and reaching down to ruffle his hair. “Bye little man, see you.” Finally he pulled the money he’d shoved into his wallet out and placed it in his mother’s palm, answering his phone as he headed out the door. “Hello?”   
“Yo man we took care of it. I’m bringing your money to the apartment now.” He said. “What happened?” Levi asked. “Aired that place out, ion think nobody died or nothin like that. We weren’t touched.” He sighed, climbing into his car. “Alright I’ll be there.”   
Levi rode home taking calls as he had on the way their. It was keeping his mind off his family and how safe they were at the moment. When he finally got home Leon was inside waiting for him. He was the only person with the codes to enter his home. He entered and Leon handed him the missing money. “Them bitches dumb as fuck playing with us like they don’t know they was gonna get they asses handed to em.” Levi fell back onto the couch and pulled his phone out. “I already know y’all went in there and fucked it up.” Leon laughed, “You know we did.”   
The man stuck around for a bit. They discussed exactly what went down and how they’d handle it from here on out as well as business regarding the casino. Eventually after they had some lunch scrounged up out of Levi’s kitchen, Leon left. He sat alone in the big living room, pulling out his phone and going to his contacts. He started at the top and scrolled down, finally under the “B” section, a name he never would have entered himself. He clicked on it, a local number listed under ‘Beautiful’, the word he’d used to refer to Eren the entire night they’d spent together. He shook his head, what a brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are so short LOL. Is anyone enjoying this at all? As you can tell Levi's gotta lot of shit on his plate :(( no time for cute fluffy boys right ;) right? 
> 
> "First things first rest in peace uncle Phil. For real, you the only father that I ever knew. I get my bitch pregnant I'ma be a better you.
> 
> Last night I was getting' my feet rubbed, by the baddest bitch, not Trina, but I swear to God. This bitch will make you call up you girl and tell her "Hey whats good? Sorry I'm never coming home I'ma stay for good." Then hang up the phone and proceed to lay the wood.
> 
> Fool me one time shame on you. Fool me twice can't put the blame on you. Fool me three times, fuck the peace signs. Load the chopper, let it rain on you."


	8. "Sunflower"-Swae Lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Eren perspective.

Eren leaned into his apartment door, pushing it open with his shoulder as he balanced books and papers in his arms. He kicked the door closed, welcomed by an incredible smell, rounding the corner to find His best friend cooking dinner. “Hi Eren.” The long haired blonde boy called to him sweetly. “Hey what ya making?” He asked, dropping his books on the kitchen counter before coming up behind Armin to poke through things and be nosey. “I’m making spaghetti.” He said, shooing him away from the stove. “Go away, you’ll mess it up.” Eren laughed, grabbing his things from the counter. “Fine.” He whined heading to his room. He closed the door behind him and yawned, he’d been out late studying. It was his second year at University and despite being an art major his inability to do math or English, or really any subject at all had him stuck taking more prerequisite classes than art classes. It bummed him out, but he’d been working so hard and doing genuinely well. He had Armin to thank, he’d been the one to convince him to go to school in the first place and without him he’d never be able to stay on track so well.  
He threw himself into bed and pulled out his phone, going to his text messages, scrolling aimlessly through despite knowing there wasn’t a single new text. It’d been nearly a week and he hadn’t heard from the handsome man from the bar. He groaned, rolling over and tossing his phone across the bed. He should have known, Levi made it clear that he probably wouldn’t. Suddenly Armin called from the kitchen, “Dinners ready!” He grabbed his phone before rushing out. They both grabbed plates, Eren’s about two times the size of his roommates before they sat on on the couch to watch TV while they ate. This was pretty much the nightly routine when neither of them had work. They discussed school and their plans for the week. He didn’t know how Armin could be a STEM major and maintain a halfway sane life. His classes were much harder, yet he still made time to help Eren. When he finished his spaghetti he placed the empty plate on the coffee table and sprawled out on the small couch, stretching and laying his feet across Armin’s lap. “Thanks for dinner.” He said, scrolling through his phone. “You’re welcome.” He patted Eren’s leg.  
They laid in silence watching their shitty tv shows until Eren’s phone vibrated. He pulled it out, an unknown number lighting up his screen. “Someone’s calling me.” He said, glancing up to Armin. The boys blue eyes widened, he’d heard all about Eren’s night out and had heard him complain multiple times about never hearing from him. They told each other everything. “Is it him?” He pressed. Eren shrugged, answering the call and pressing the receiver to his ear. “Hello?” He asked softly. “Who is this?” The deep voice across the line couldn’t be mistaken for anyone but Levi’s. “It’s.. Eren.” Their was silence and soft ruffling across the line for a moment. “Can I come get you for the night?” He swallowed hard, Levi’s voice was enough. “Yes.” Was all he could bring himself to say. “Send me your address, I’ll see you soon.” The call ended with the typical shrill beeps. Eren looked up at Armin. “He’s coming to get me.”  
His friend had absolutely no idea how that could be arranged in a matter of only about three words on Eren’s part, but was excited for him none the less. “I can’t wear this.” He whined, standing up from the couch and going to his bedroom to strip out of his sweatpants and T-shirt after sending Levi his address. Armin followed, climbing onto his bed. “Wear that one.” The blonde boy inquired, pointing to the grey jumper he’d pulled out. Armin had shit fashion taste, living almost entirely in dad sweaters and oversized jeans. It reflected in the outfit Eren ended up in. A grey champion sweatshirt, jeans, tube socks and white Nikes. “I look like somebody’s dad Armin.” He whined. Armin giggled and shrugged. “Maybe he’s into that.” Armin didn’t really approve of Levi from what Eren had told him, but his friend rarely headed his warnings, so he’d support him anyways.  
Eren finally left, he had his duffel bag with him again, looking like a 90s protagonist unfortunately. He locked the door to his apartment and turned to find a black rover parked on the street, window rolled down enough for him to spot distinct dark black hair and clean fade undercut. Only confirming Eren’s suspicion that the man solely drove black cars. He walked around the front, pulling open the door and climbing in. The smell of Levi’s cologne filled the whole car, he could barely stand it. “This one your car?” Eren asked after the last one had been some sort of rental. Levi shook his head, “Nope.” He watched him as he shoved his bag down by his feet, the boy froze as the man reached out, brushing his fingers over Eren’s to take hold of the thick ring he wore on his pinky. Eren watched Levi’s hands, they were clean and strong looking, veins seen easily running up them to his arms. Several rings graced his own fingers, as well as the gold watch and a thin gold bracelet. “New?” Levi asked, breaking Eren’s stare as the boy finally looked up at him for the first time that night. “Yea.” He said softly, referring to the ring Armin had picked up at a pawn shop for him over the week. A way to cheer him up after he totally bombed his exam. It wasn’t nice in the slightest, he didn’t spend more than a few bucks on it. Chinese writing engraved in the metal circled the whole thing, he had no clue what it said of course. “Where’d you get it?” He asked, releasing Eren’s hand and rolling his window up before pulling onto the street. “A friend.” Levi glanced over to him. “Mmh.” He hummed. “Friends that buy each other rings huh?” His expression was a devious smile. Eren shrugged, “Guess so.” He’d let him think whatever he’d like. “Guess I might like to be your friend then.” The man said, eyes trained on the road.  
The shock of Levi’s glorious home was no less rattling than the first time he entered it. He watched the man dressed in a short sleeve button down and checkered plaid pants as he locked the door and went to the kitchen.Eren stepped down into the living room. It was much cleaner now. He sat on the couch, leaning over to observe The honestly quite large looking gun in his opinion that set on the coffee table. A loud pop from the kitchen made him jump back, and nearly shit his actual pants. It was Levi opening a bottle of Champaign and apparently he thought the reaction was quite funny by the way he snickered behind the kitchen counter. Eren leaned back and let out a deep breath. Being around this man might just give him grey hair.  
Levi entered with the bottle of Champaign and two glasses. He set them on the table, moving the weapon that had sat there before pouring the gold colored liquid into the glasses. “I didn’t think I’d hear from you.” Eren said honestly, taking his glass as he watched Levi pour his own. “You’ll probably wish You didn’t” he replied. Eren raised a brow, sipping carefully from his glass. “You think I’m a dumb kid, huh?” Levi nodded over the rim of his glass, sitting back next to Eren, his arm resting behind him on the back of the couch. “Mhm, ‘Cus that’s exactly what you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's gotta be high rn to have invited him back wow Im the author and I'm shook. Didn't see that coming. Nothing's going on between Eren and Armin btw their just super close and affectionate in a no homo type of way. Let me know what you think of everything so far and gimme suggestions.
> 
> "Some things you just can't refuse. She wanna ride me like a cruise And I'm not tryna lose. Then you're left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya. You're a sunflower. I think your love would be too much."


	9. "Work Out"- J. Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Levi's perspective. Sorry for taking so long, been traveling. Enjoy!

Eren frowned at Levi, immediately pouting. The man held back a laugh. “I’m sorry.” He cooed, but Eren only fake whined at him, hiding his face. Levi smiled softly. “Hey, come here.” He said pulling the boy into him. Eren willingly complied, throwing a leg over him so he straddled his lap. Levi had honestly not been expecting that, but he had no complaints. Eren played with the gold chain around his neck, avoiding eye contact because he knew it’d put him over the edge and he didn’t need a hard on in this position.   
“Are you even old enough to drink?” He asked, only half kidding. “Um.. well not legally.” Levi’s jaw nearly dropped. “How the fuck old are you?” He pressed his hand against Eren’s chest so he was forced to sit back and look up at him. “I’ll be twenty one in five months.” He said, shrinking down. He knew he was young and in college, but he didn’t expect him to be legal by only two years. “Well how old are you?” Eren asked him suddenly. “I’m not sure I wanna tell you now. I’m not tryna catch a charge.” The boy laughed, taking the collar of Levi’s shirt into his hands as he tilted his head back. “I’m twenty eight.” He said, reaching an arm around Eren’s waist to keep him stable. The surprise showed on Eren’s face and Levi scoffed. “Damn fuck you too little boy.”   
“No, no.” He laughed. “That’s not even that old it’s only eight years difference.”   
Comfortable silence fell over them for a moment as Eren smoothed his hands over Levi’s shoulders and it gave him an opportunity to asses the situation he was in. He’d only ever allowed himself to indulge in other men sexually. And despite the close proximity of their clothed groins, this wasn’t sex. They were talking, and laughing, and holding onto each other. Sipping champagne, It was romantic. As good as it felt to let his guard down even just a little and be genuine with someone he was without a doubt attracted to, the guilt ate away at him. He could only imagine what any one of the men would say seeing him with another guy on top of him like this.   
He didn’t wish Eren was a girl, because then he wouldn’t be him. He just wished he could like a girl the way he liked Eren.   
Eren could feel Levi’s mood shift. His hands fell from his waist and the way he moved under him made it seem like he’d become a hundred pounds heavier. To Levi he might as well have.   
“Sorry.” Eren slid off of him. “I’m probably hurting you.” He said if only to fill the still air around them. Levi shook his head anyways, before downing the rest of his glass. He watched eren lay back against the couch tilting his head slightly as his eyes scanned the room. “Do you use that?” He asked softly, gesturing to the gun he’d moved onto the other couch. His voice was careful and gentle. Levi could only let out a stifled laugh that sounded more like a scoff. “Yes.”   
“Have you ever been.. shot?”   
He nodded, pulling up his shirt enough to reveal a large scar over his ribs. “Oh my god.” Eren said, refraining from reaching out to touch. “Here too.” Levi lifted the sleeve of his shirt where another scar stained his upper arm between black inked tattoos. “Did it hurt?” He nodded, “Yea, but it makes you less scared of them.” Eren, like most people didn’t seem to really understand how that worked, but it was true. “Have you ever shot someone?” Levi nodded once again, but he preferred the questions ended there and didn’t go any further. “Have you ever held a gun in your hands before?” He asked before Eren had the chance to think of something else. The boy shook his head, “Never.” He pulled the glock from his waist band, checking the safety before offering it over to Eren. “This is a semi automatic pistol. That one over there is a rifle.” Figuring he didn’t know enough about guns to even know that. Eren hesitated before reaching his hand out to take the gun. He held it awkwardly, it was heavier than he’d expected. Levi guided his hands, moving them to hold it correctly. “It makes me nervous.” Eren admitted. Levi smirked a little. “Here.” He said taking his chain off and slipping it around Eren’s neck. “Now you’re looking hard.”   
“I just need one of these.” He said pointing to his own canine. Levi smiled, if only to show off the gold there. He took the gun back to Eren’s relief. Unfortunately this meant his questions could continue. “Have you been to jail before?” Levi sighed and nodded. “I’m a bad person Eren. I’ve done a lot of fucked up shit. You shouldn’t be here, you should be scared of me.” He was only being honest. He knew that Eren was oblivious to the kind of person he was, but he didn’t know how to make it anymore clear. “I’m scared of a lot of things, but I don’t feel scared around you.” He reached out and ran his fingers over the gold that hung from the boys neck now. “You will eventually.” Eren shrugged in response, skin prickling at the fingertips grazing his sweater. He leaned in and ran his fingers similarly over the collar of Levi’s shirt. The air felt so silent and heavy around Levi, he could have melted at Eren’s voice when he finally spoke.  
“You know, you keep saying that, but I think it might be you who’s scared.” Levi looked up at him and for the first time that night they held eye contact, absolutely draining the life from each other. Erens hand trailed up Levi’s neck, thumb eventually grazing his cheekbone and pushing his hair back away from his forehead. The way he observed his features like he was a sculpture rather than a person made his chest tighten. He was so hungry for him yet everything in him screamed to abort mission. Eren’s hand ran through his hair, settling at the base of his neck. The only thing he could do was lean in and press his lips to the boys, nothing else in the world could have made him feel better in that moment. The kiss was painfully short but they both came back for more. They became drawn out and so sensual. Eren would suck on his lips or his tongue and drive him absolutely mad. It’d been forever since Levi just made out with someone, he forgot how dizzying it was. Soon Eren was on his back, arms wrapped tightly around Levi as the mans hands slotted through his hair. Eren pulled away. “Levi.” He breathed between kisses until they eventually stopped. Levi stared down at him, both panting heavily. Their chests rose and fell against each other. “Please show me how scary you are.” He said.   
Their clothes came off in a feverish rush of pulling and unbuttoning until they were pressed against each other’s bare skin. They had the slowest most drawn out sex of Levi’s life. All he wanted was to fuck him and somehow he got so much more. Eren cried for him for hours, hair was pulled and pale skin was scratched. By the time they were finished they were completely spent. Eren laid on Levi’s chest still trying to catch his breath, the mans hand rested on his lower back, subconsciously rubbing circles into the skin there.   
Eren, nuzzled his chest softly, messy hair falling into his face. They laid in silence until Eren pushed himself up off him, rubbing his eyes. Levi watched his chain fall against the boys tan chest.   
“Let’s shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew Levi just wanna cut when they together. 
> 
> Ugh. I been writing this while traveling and doing so much shit so I don't think I really like it Levi seems way too soft in this chapter and it just sounds dumb. Enjoy cute boys anyways. Let me know if you liked it. 
> 
> "Ay, we've got a good thing. Don’t know if I’mma see you again, but is that a good thing? 'Cause girl, I can’t be your man, no ma'am. I know what's on your brain, you probably hope it never would end. Like, "is it the real thing, or is it just a one night stand?"
> 
> "Straight up, now tell me, do you really want to love me forever? Or is it just a hit and run? Straight up, I tell ya I just really wanna cut when we together. Come here girl, let's get it on."


	10. "Kamikaze"- Lil Mosey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short, but I needed it in order to get on w/ the rest of this story. also this starts w/ Eren's take and then goes to Levi's.

To Eren’s dismay “Let’s shower” didn’t mean a romantic, steamy one taken together. It meant He’d be allowed to use Levi’s shower and then sit quietly alone and play on his phone while he waiting for Levi to take one of his own. The man seemed to take an awfully long shower, leaving the door to the bathroom open. He found it strange, but took the chance to steal glances up until the waters steam clouded the glass shower walls. He couldn’t believe how beautiful Levi made something as simple as taking a shower look. He’d stick his head under the water and droplets would stream from the tips of his hair and off his chin. His muscles flexed beneath his skin reaching for soap or adjusting the shower head. It was picturesque, yet so masculine? Watching someone take a shower was terribly vulnerable.  
Eventually the water turned off and the man wrapped a towel around his waist, stepping out and fetching clothes before re-entering the bathroom, closing the door behind him this time. Eren let out a sigh as if he’d been holding his breath. Wasn’t sec like what they’d just had supposed to end more romantically?  
Levi emerged now dressed in a T-shirt and grey sweat shorts. He was rubbing a towel into his still damp hair as he approached the bed. Eren looked up at him with a gentle smile. “Come on, I’ll take you home.” He said, voice entirely too deep and emotionless. He felt like he could cry in that moment, but instead he nodded as if he’d been expecting this, and slid from the bed. In reality he should anticipate absolutely nothing more, but unfortunately as a human, especially an intensely romantic or emotional one, it’s easy to disregard the facts laid out before him and instead paint an ideal picture of expectation.   
Eren followed Levi out of the house to the same vehicle they’d arrived in. There was no meaningful conversations along the way or even a sweet goodbye. Within half an hour he was back in his room, wrapped tightly in a comforter. There was A soft knock on his door before the blonde boy entered. They were brothers, he didn’t need to be granted permission to come in. Eren blinked up at him from where his face poked out of the heavy blankets. Armin frowned, going to him and leaning over the bed, resting his elbows on the shitty mattress. “Not a good time?” He asked quietly. “No, it was.” Eren corrected. “Just sad.” Tiny fingers reached up to pull the blankets away from the brunettes mouth so he could be heard better. “How come?” He pressed. Eren shrugged under the blankets. “I don’t think I want to be a fuck buddy.” 

Levi’s drive home consisted of loud music, loud enough to make it impossible to think, exactly how he wanted it. He felt so angry and he wasn’t even sure why. Once he was home he expressed that the only way he knew how, doing a few lines of coke before unprofessionally wrapping his hands and heading to his apartments gym to throw blows at a bag until he was drenched in sweat and his knuckles were raw and bloodied. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest any moment and perspiration stung his eyes and the now open wounds, he liked it, the pain was perfectly distracting. Men like him didn’t have time to consider their feelings, in fact he’d do anything to forget he felt things at all.   
Around five in the morning the comedown began and he managed to make it home before passing out in his bed. Leon showed up at nine, letting himself in and observing the table with empty Champaign glasses and strewed cocaine remnants. He found Levi in sweat matted sheets, blood smeared across them as well as his face. He was shirtless, tape hanging from his hands, face pressed into the mattress. He was so dead to the world he didn’t even stir when Leon scoffed, stomping out of the room to clean the mess in the living room.   
Levi didn’t actually even begin to wake up until that afternoon. His eyes opened slowly, the light burned causing pain in his temple. “Fuck.” He groaned, burying his head in big white pillows. He glanced to his hands, confused by the feeling there. Sighing he ripped off the tape that had unfortunately scabbed over the wounds on his knuckles. He clenched his teeth, growling at the sting.   
Eventually he crawled out of bed to take a piss, a once over In the mirror proved the disappointing reality of how shitty he actually looked. More upsetting really though was the specks of red on his no longer pristine white bedding. He’d have to call the maid.   
It wasn’t until he instinctively reached to touch the gold chain around his neck that he realized it was gone. He didn’t bother searching for it, he knew where it was. He thought that having it stolen by a stranger would have infuriated him less than knowing exactly where it was in that moment. He slammed the bathroom door shut, pounding it with his fist until a dented hole showed in the wood. “Fuck!” He screamed. “Fucking shit head kid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all you hopeless romantics feel attacked rn cus you know this exactly how it be. But he can't keep her man he just wanna beat her back up :'')
> 
> Also I'm back at school now so unfortunately uploads are just not gonna be often but please enjoy and please leave comments because getting feedback actually really makes me want to keep writing.
> 
> "Off the Xan we might act up. Come with caution cause you know we all strapped up.  
> Your bitch she want me cause she seen that I'm stacked up. But I can't keep her, I just wanna beat her back up."
> 
> "I just fucked yo bitch and then I kick her out my room and I'm in a fast car, vroom, vroom. I be wearin Louis fit down cause I flex hard."


	11. "Work" - Rihanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops another chapter. That's odd lol

It took Levi a long time to even open the frantic texts he’d received once Eren had realized he’d accidentally taken the mans ungodly expensive piece of jewelry. He felt naked walking around without it for two weeks. “Why’d you stop wearing your other chain?” Leon had asked him at random one day as they discussed business at the casino. Levi shrugged, thinking up an excuse. “Getting it cleaned.” He lied around the cigarette that hung from his lips. Leon nodded, spinning a chip on the counter in front of them. “You know I’m kind of needing some cash right now. You just got a big shipment you think I could move some of that?” Levi pushed his hair back, glancing up at Leon. If he really needed money he would just give it to him, but he knew Leon didn’t run that way, he’d never accept it. “Yea, sell what you want.”  
He held the cigarette between two fingers, smoke rolling from his mouth. He didn’t like the idea of Leon on the streets, despite the how often the both of them still landed there. When Levi was young he thought at a certain point they’d be so high up they wouldn’t have to be there anymore. That’s not how this business worked. He didn’t think there was ever an escape, it would run him and everyone he loved into the ground.  
“Just be careful.” He said, barely audible. Leon laughed, “Me? You wanna walk around doing all the shit you do and tell me to be careful? You’re goofy Levi.” He said, tossing the chip at him now. “Tch, whatever. I just meant don’t get yourself killed. Not finished using you as my bitch yet.” Leon bust into laughter then, but it didn’t last as he spoke again. “You know everybody’s watching you right now. They hate to see you win.” Levi shrugged at that. “They’ll try to end you no matter what.”  
The two of them spent some time there talking and smoking until dark. Business picked up significantly meaning Leon would be very busy and Levi would be hurrying out to avoid unnecessary interactions. He got into his car and pulled out his phone, finally opening the messages that had sat there so long. He wanted his jewelry back, that’s what he told himself as he typed out the message. ‘Imma come get you in 15?’ He clicked the phone off, dropping it in his lap and running his fingers through his hair tensely. He didn’t feel so angry as he had two weeks ago, the stress of work and the texts piling up from his family muted it into a dull ache in his chest. He was craving release that had a comedown worse than any other drug he’d tried, but he’d savor in that guilt and grief after the fact. His phone vibrated. ‘Ok.’ The message lit up his screen and with that he started toward Eren’s apartment complex to get his fix.  
Eren climbed into his car and Levi took in the way his chain looked with the boys T-shirt and small shorts. The brunettes hands went to the clasp immediately, taking it off and holding it out to Levi. “Can you do it?” He asked, turning his body so Eren could wrap it around him and clasp it In the back. He felt fingers brush over the nape if his neck before the brunette sat back in his seat. “Did you wear it the whole time?” He asked, finally moving the car now. “Oh, no I kept it in a drawer. I didn’t want anything to happen to it.” Levi gave a little nod. “Wear It next time.”  
Once they were in Levi’s apartment Eren did as he always did and retired to the couch immediately. He followed, clicking on the television and gaming console before plopping next to eren, dropping a controller into his lap. “You play 2k?” He asked, booting up the device and immediately selecting the NBA game. Eren scoffed, “Play? I’ll whoop your ass in it.” Levi smiled, “Yea? Don’t put it on your momma, I’ll fuck you up.”  
He was relieved at Eren not expecting an explanation for his two week absence. Unfortunately it only made him feel stronger about him. He liked the freedom of taking care of shit, knowing Eren would be waiting for him at the end.  
“Damn you suck.” Levi said, nudging eren with his shoulder as he won their first round. “You couldn’t even let me win?” Eren whined, “Damn, that’s crazy.” The two of them eventually gathered food and drinks from the kitchen and ordered a pizza, spent all night playing 2k. Eren did manage to win a game or two, whether Levi ‘let him’ or not would probably never be revealed. A few angry wrestling matches broke out when one of Them was sure the other or the game was ‘cheating’. They’d end in awkwardly distancing themselves from each other and concealing embarrassing hard ons, which just happened to be a lot easier for Eren to do than Levi. Somehow though they’d always manage to end up right back next to each other, so close their outer thighs pressed together as they leaned over concentrating on the screen in front of them. At some point in the early morning hours Eren had leaned over to lay on a pillow and just watch Levi play for a while, only to fall asleep of course. His ass pressed against Levi’s hip until in his sleep he stretched his legs out across his lap. Levi scoffed, but he didn’t move them, using them to prop his arms on while he continued playing a while longer instead.  
He didn’t actually remember falling asleep at all. But he woke to the video games theme music looping from the Tv speakers, a controller digging into his spine, and his own head resting on Eren’s lower back. He pushed himself up, groaning softly as his muscles stretched from the uncomfortable position he’d been sleeping in. Eren was snoring softly, brown hair a complete mess as usual, his shirt ridden up almost to his chest. He shifted, looking around at the empty food containers and soda cans. He hadn’t had that much fun since he was twenty three and him and the boys would get together every weekend. He glanced back down at Eren, he didn’t know how to explain the way he looked all curled up on his couch. So... soft? Like it’d be so easy to hurt him. He reached out and his fingers grazed over the tan skin the poked out from under his shirt.  
Eren stirred, rubbing his eyes and rolling onto his side. “Hmm?” He groaned, it was hard for Eren. Levi felt so unpredictable, it was as if he had to read him every moment to find out how to respond. What were they then were they just friends, lovers, sex partners? A touch like that meant he was to either respond sexually or romantically but the haze of sleep still lingered and his mind didn’t have much energy to care to figure it out. He just reached down and laced his fingers into Levi’s instead.  
The man felt a pit in his stomach as he watched their fingers intertwine. “Morning.” He heard the boy mutter as he closed his eyes again, burying back into his pillow. He didn’t understand Eren’s casualty. Not knowing what to say or how to respond he spit out the first thing that came to his head. “Let’s shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This what your man does when he says he's goin to play 2k w the boys LMAO  
> next chapter gonna hurted a lil bit oops 
> 
>  Pls comment whatever u like
> 
> "When I see potential I just gotta see it through. If you had a twin I would still choose you. I don't wanna rush into it, if it's too soon, but I know you need to get done. If you come over, sorry if I’m way less friendly. I got haters tryna end me. Oh yeah, I spilled all my emotions tonight, I’m sorry."


	12. "Chanel"- Frank Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up.

Eren followed Levi from the living room into the bathroom. He was surprised when Levi got in first and then urged him to join. Having just woke up he thought he might be dreaming. He was finally going to get his romantic shower he thought he’d missed out on. It wasn’t all that romantic at first though, mostly just fighting over who was in the warm stream the longest until eren got soap in his eyes. “Ouch!” He whined. Levi laughed softly, taking the boy and pulling him under the water. Their hips brushed each other as Levi ran his hands through Eren’s hair, ridding the thick brown locks of any soap left there while Eren kept his eyes squeezed shut and covered with his hands. He released him once finished and retreated to wash his own hair. Eren took the time then to properly flush his eye. He got nudged out of the water once again by a soapy Levi. This time he stood quietly and took the opportunity to really take in what was in front of him. Levi was pretty pale, it made the black ink of his many tattoos really stick out, as well as a multitude of scars that sprinkled his body. He was much more muscular than Eren, which made him a bit self conscious. Levi was all over better looking to him. He payed attention particularly to the gunshot scar on his abdomen he’d been shown before, reaching out this time to run his fingers over it. It made Levi jump and pull away. “Tell me the story of when this happened.” He asked. Levi turned his nose up at the request. “No.” He replied flatly. “You’re too nosy.” Eren frowned, reaching up to push wet hair off his forehead. Levi moved in closer to him then, resting a hand on the shower wall over eren so he felt pinned to the tile against his back. “Since when did you start thinking you could get up in my business?” Eren looked up at him with big eyes. “Since I whooped your ass in 2k.” he said smoothly. Levi couldn’t help but suck his teeth to try and fail concealing a smile. Eren gawked at the gold in his mouth. The hand that wasn’t propping him against the wall slid behind eren then, gripping his ass and pressing them against each other as he took Eren’s mouth into a hungry kiss.  
And now Eren got his steamy shower too. It’s clear how difficult shower sex is, but it’s also hotter. Every little sound intensified as it echoed off the tile walls. The slapping of skin on skin, Eren’s cries, everything intensified. Levi particularly liked that no matter how dirty they got they’d still end clean.  
Afterward Levi gave Eren a shirt and sweat shorts. He hesitated to do anything once dressed, expecting Levi to send him home any moment. “Wanna order some food and watch something?” He offered, pulling a sweatshirt over his head. He was still riding this high, and he would up until he couldn’t any longer. Eren nodded and once again they ended up on the soft white living room sofa. They ordered Chinese food to the house, when the doorbell rang Eren watched Levi slide the gun back under his waistband and go to the door. He checked out before barely opening the door enough for the delivery worker to hand him the food. He locked it behind him and they feasted on chicken wings and low mein. It took them forever to argue into choosing a movie, somehow they decided on white chicks which was really just what Eren wanted to watch. They alternated between movies and video games for a few hours. Levi couldn’t help but genuinely enjoy Eren’s presence. Even when they were sitting in silence it felt so comfortable.  
“So what are you studying in college?” Levi asked after they become bored of video games once again. They laid with their heads at opposite ends of the couch, legs tangled due to their sizes versus the small piece of furniture. Frank Ocean’s ‘Blonde’ album spilled from the television speakers now, filling the room around them. “Art.” Eren said shrugging, “I paint.” Levi considered the choice. He could admire someone following their own aspirations, but he couldn’t help but think how if he’d ever had the chance to go to college he would have picked something more secure, something he could make bank off of. “You’re lucky you get to do that.” He said. Eren nodded, watching him. “I know.”  
Levi rubbed his foot up Eren’s ankle. “I want to see you paint some time.” The brunette swallowed hard, “Ok.” He meant that. There was a lot of things he wanted to see Eren do, but he was silly to speak out loud that way. This boy could never be anything more than his secret. It was evil to speak on things that would never manifest for them. Pure evil.  
He felt the spiral approaching with those thoughts. The withdraw symptoms clawed at the back of his neck, the pit of his chest. He couldn’t bask in the romance of it all a moment longer or the grief would swallow him whole. So instead he’d swallow Eren whole first. One last dose of pure ecstasy coursing through his veins before he went cold turkey.  
“Come here.” He said, voice so deep, but so quiet. That’s how you tell secrets, isn’t it? Eren sat up slowly, climbing over the pile of legs between them to rest himself on Levi. He could feel the boy’s heart pounding against his own chest. He was on something too. “You’re so scared of yourself.” Eren said, bringing a hand to rest lightly on Levi’s throat. “You wouldn’t know what it’s like.” He could barely respond before Eren’s lips were on his. The kiss was so angry, heated in the most vexed way. Their groins shielded by the black glock beneath Levi’s waist band, it kept them from each other in a horribly metaphoric sense. The mans hands slipped up under Eren’s shirt, ripping it off him only for their lips to smash against one another without pause.  
But this time, the needle missed the vein. The electronic whir of the door unlocking couldn’t be heard over heavy pants and ‘Godspeed’. What could be heard though was the sound of the door once it swung open in the most painfully familiar manner. Levi pushed Eren off of him roughly, jumping up and pulling the gun from his waist. Eren fell back against the couch hard, eyes falling to the front door immediately.  
They both discovered a dumbfounded Leon, scanning the two of them one after the other. It felt like an eternity of silence as the three of them assessed what was really happening. Levi broke that silence. “What the fuck are you doing here?!” He screamed, gun still cocked and pointed at his best friend. “What the fuck am I doing here?! What the fuck is he doing here?” The man replied, gesturing to Eren who sat absolutely terrified on the sofa. “What the fuck makes you think you can just walk into my house like this?” He moved towards Leon, stance unwavering. “I don’t know Levi, maybe because that’s exactly what the fuck I’ve been doing since we were twelve years old.”  
“Well we ain’t god damn twelve years old anymore.” Levi hissed.  
Leon could only stand with his eyebrows raised in shock. “Listen, I don’t give a god damn what you do in your free time Levi. That’s your choice and your mother fuckin’ life, all I know is that you best lower that gun right now.” Levi chewed the inside of his lip until the metallic taste of blood flooded his tongue, but he didn’t move an inch. “Oh really? You wanna fuckin’ play games? Ok let’s play games!” Leon screamed, pulling out a pistol of his own, cocking it, and holding it up pointed directly at Levi. The two of them sat like that, hands visibly shaking as they threatened to do the unthinkable. “You won’t do shit with your bitch ass.” Levi dared. Eren flinched every time their voices echoed through the huge apartment.  
The larger man laughed, the kind of laugh you do when you’re so mad you don’t know how to express it properly. “I’ll air this motherfucker out right now. Don’t act like I won’t.”  
“You won’t do shit to him and you sure as hell won’t do shit to me!”  
“I won’t? Is that right Levi? I won’t? You’re fucking right I won’t ‘cus I got your fucking family calling me asking if you’re ok ‘cus they haven’t heard from you in weeks. They think you’re dead ‘cus your ass out here sniffing inventory and doing whatever else you do.” Levi stepped closer to him, “Get the fuck out of my house before I pop the fuck off.”  
“Yea all right, you right I’ll leave. And by the way brother. I don’t give a fuck if you’re sweet. You coulda told me if you were gay and you already know I wouldn’t a said shit. Cus love your dumb ass and You always knew that.”  
“I’m not fucking gay! Get out of my fucking house.”  
Leon turned then, shaking his head and he left just as Levi asked, slamming the door behind him so hard it felt like the whole place shook. Levi had almost forgotten Eren was there. He turned to find him wide eyed, backed all the way into the corner of the couch. He looked like he’d start crying any moment. Levi growled angrily as he uncocked his gun. “Fuck!” He screamed making Eren jump. “Leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so yeah this kinda sad but I'm overall so happy w the writing here so make sure u comment and validate me cus otherwise ill probably give up trying to top this LMAO. 
> 
> Obviously I've been saving this song for an important chapter cus I mean come on it's perfect? (Frank Ocean wrote this about being bisexual duh) So if you don't know it Genius the lyrics (even though I gotta add most them below cus its just THAT perfect) Umm yea Im digging the drug metaphors.
> 
>  
> 
> "My guy pretty like a girl and he got fight stories to tell. I see both sides like Chanel. See on both sides like Chanel."
> 
> "Remote controller on your lower back. Yes the good dick could roll the eyes back in the skull. Rolling when you ride, poppin'. Rolling when you ride. Ride the Rodman. Got one that's straight acting. Turnt out like some dirty plastic."
> 
> "Steam both sides of the L. Freeze smoke rings and they hail. Sleet snow grind for the wealth. Whole team diamonds is real. Showed 'em how to shine by they selves. You need a cosign for your health. I need that bitch to grind on my belt."
> 
> "I got new money and it's all cash. I got new bags and they all collabs. I rubber band a bunch of thousand dollar Delta gift cards. I mean my baby bi. Amazing the cash online unknown. I mean by baby boy. Blazing the dash counting money at home."


	13. “I Thought About Killing You”- Kanye West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. Enjoy Sof boys.

After pulling on his shirt and shoving his feet into tennis shoes he practically fled Levi’s apartment. Armin had been right, this was all a mistake. He didn’t want this, this wasn’t the kind of person he was. His hands shook as he searched for Armin’s contact in his phone before pressing the receiver to his ear, rushing towards the exit all the while. It barely rang before a tired answer came through the phone. “Hey Eren.. sorry I was sleep-“ He was cut off by a voice that sounded more like a sob. “Please come get me.”   
Eren had pulled his sneaker on his feet properly and smoothed out the shirt he’d thrown back on. He realized all the clothes he was wearing besides his own shoes were Levi’s. He snuck out through a back entrance to the apartment that The man had always insisted they used and in no time he was inside Armin’s little white car. The blonde observed as a disheveled eren climbed into his passenger seat. His eyes were red and watery, his cheeks wet with tears and snot. He reached out to hold Eren’s arm but the boy pulled away. “What happened?” He asked, deciding to remove them from the area rather than poke and prod his best friend.   
Eren explained every detail of the events that played out over the last two days. He was lucky to have someone who listened so well and seemed to genuinely care about every detail. Armin was the kind of person you could tell the nastiest sex story to and he’d nod and watch you wide eyed throwing “and then what happened” out to encourage you to continue as if you were telling him of the time you went horseback riding in the Mountains and a blizzard hit.   
He nodded along to every moment of the story, genuinely saddened to hear it. “I feel so bad for him.” He stated. As they entered their apartment. “For Levi?” Eren asked. “Yea, he’ll never get to be himself. Which means he’ll never get someone as amazing as you.” He explained as he went to the kitchen and filled up a glass of ice water, bringing it back to eren. It wasn’t like the two of them didn’t know exactly how that felt. They were lucky though, it was much different. “Come on let’s go lay down.” He said and they retreated to Eren’s small, uncomfortable bed. Soon Eren was wrapped in his comforter burrito again and Armin laid beside him, knees tucked into his chest. “Are you wearing his clothes? He asked, not recognizing them from Eren’s wardrobe. He nodded, lips twisting a little as he reached out to play with the ends of Armin’s long blonde hair. “They weren’t going to shoot each other.” He said, eyes boring into those sandy yellow tips. “That man told Levi he loved him.” Armin sighed, rolling to stare up at the white ceiling. “You can kill someone you love.” He noted.   
“I think I love him.” The comment made Armin smile a little, eren was like this. He went at everything in life head first. There was no holding back, if he was going to do something he was going to commit to it. “You barely know him.” He reminded him, resting his hands on his stomach. “Don’t you believe in soul mates?” The brunette pressed. Armin laughed this time, “No I believe in Eren Jaegers addiction to a challenge though.” Eren smiled too now, pulling the hair between his fingertips a little rougher than before. “Hey! That hurts.” The boy whined, reaching for his head. Eren chuckled, tucking his arm back into his blanket burrito. “Maybe you’re right.” He shrugged. “But he told me he wanted to see me paint.” Armin tilted his head to glance at Eren for a short moment. “Do you think he meant it, or did he just say that to win you over?” He was thankful to have a voice of reason, but he also kind of wished Armin would shut up so he could keep living in this fantasy he’d built up in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed a this little moment next will be back to Levi. (Took a lot of strength to avoid turning this into Eremin smut) 
> 
> “Today I seriously thought about killing you. I contemplated, premeditated murder. And I think about killing myself. And I love myself way more than I love you, so Today I thought about killing you. You'd only care enough to kill somebody you love. The most beautiful thoughts are always beside the darkest.”
> 
> “How you gon' hate? We go way back to when I had the braids and you had the wave cap. Drop a pin for the fade and I'm on my way ASAP. Don't get socked in the mouth, you know homie don't play that.”


	14. “Believe Me”-Lil Wayne

Levi seemingly disappeared from the scene for about a week after the incident. Barricaded in his penthouse he did a lot of heavy drugs. Being cross faded was the only thing that kept Leon, His family, Eren, and a multitude of past evils off his mind. He was so ashamed of the angle he’d come at Leon from, leaving him terrified despite the fact that he was certain the man would never speak on his name. He sat on his bed now, cradling his head in his hands. He had to fix things, there was no way he could keep living like this. After getting properly dressed for the first time in six days, he looked himself over in the mirror. His hair was in desperate need of a cut and somehow he’d obtained a dark purple bruise directly under his eye, he could only guess he’d fallen while belligerently fucked up. He looked even paler than usual and his eyes were sunken in. A black T-shirt and black pants was the best he could do for now. e headed towards the other side of town, making some calls on the way, checking in on things he hadn’t bothered to worry about. Avoiding of course seeing how things were at the casino. Once he rolled up to the small house, parking his Mercedes on the street, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Despite knowing he’d get chewed out by the only women in his life the second he entered the door, the comfort and familiarity of it all was really what he needed. He used his own key to unlock the door, entering and quietly shutting it behind him. Adah appeared around the corner within seconds, covering her mouth to hide the way her jaw dropped at seeing him. She approached him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “You look fucking awful.” She said into his chest. He rested a hand on her back. “Thanks.” As she pulled away she slapped the back of his head hard. “You’re an idiot do you know that?” She hissed. He only nodded, but this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be scolded, just like when he was a child. He wanted the familiar smell of home dizzying his head as his older sister picked on him. She turned and walked towards the kitchen, knowing he’d follow. “Ma, look who’s here.” She said as they rounded the doorway into the cozy kitchen, linoleum floors creaking beneath them. The smell of chicken and rice filled the whole room. The short woman turned, eyeglasses fallen down her nose. Levi looked her over, stained apron tied around her waist. “Levi!” She exclaimed, he went to her, wrapping his arms around her neck. It wasn’t uncommon for Levi to go missing really. His family had grown used to being sick with worry for weeks on end, but he’d done so good lately about checking in with them. “I should whoop you.” She said, shaking the wooden spoon in her hand at him as he pulled away.   
Levi turned to sit at the small wood table, leaning over it tiredly. “You made enough for me?” He asked referring to the meal she was cooking. “Yes baby.”   
Adah entered then with Micah in her arms. He looked so much bigger than the last time he’d seen him, just over a month ago. She placed him in Levi’s lap and the man wrapped an arm around the baby. He sat on his leg facing away from him, Levi took his chain off and put it on the boy, knowing it would keep him entertained for a while. His mother sat a heaping plate of food in front of him and he could have cried at how good it looked. He’d barely eaten anything for days. Adah sat in the chair beside him, observing as he practically inhaled the meal. She propped her head up with her elbow in the table. “Maybe you should come stay with us a while.” Levi shook his head right away, swallowing down a mouthful of rice. “I have too much shit to do.” He said, bringing a chicken bone to his mouth and sucking it clean. She sighed and rolled her eyes. His mouth and fingers were coated In grease. Micah cooed and pulled at the gold jewelry around his neck as Levi bounced his leg. “You won’t get anything done without Leon.” His mother said from the stove behind him and he froze. He dropped the bone onto his plate and slowly turned to her. “What did he say to you?” He asked. She didn’t bother turning to him. “I’m not an idiot Levi. You two are fighting and I don’t like it. He’s the only reason I didn’t have a heart attack wondering where you’ve been the past month.” Levi licked his fingers watching the back of her as she spoke. “What did he say we were fighting about?”   
She shook her head. “As if that’s important. He didn’t give me details and I don’t need them, who gives a damn? You just need to fix it.” He nodded, turning back to his meal. “I will.” He promised.  
The four of them spent the rest of the night talking and enjoying each other’s company. He got to see all the new things Micah had learned and hear about Adah’s new job as a receptionist. He left the house around ten thirty heading straight for the casino from there. He didn’t really think Leon would want anything to do with him. For a lot of reasons he thought he wouldn’t be interested in speaking to him ever again honestly. When he entered the casino and found Leon in the back he was surprised not to be greeted with screaming for him to get out. Leon was clearly surprised by him being there. The two of them retreated to a small back room intended for their high up clients. It would stay empty on a night like tonight. They lit a prerolled blunt that Levi had brought along as a peace offering.   
As usual they wouldn’t be sappy, they didn’t need to be. Communication came differently for them. Levi took a long drag as he lit the backwood before handing it to Leon. The fact that the man took it from him and placed it against his lips was as good as an ‘apology accepted’ was going to get. “I was a douche bag.” Levi said, leaning back against the velvety red couch. “I came in your space. I know how you are.” The larger man shrugged. Levi didn’t want to give explanations and Leon certainly didn’t want to hear them. As he’d said before, Levi could do whatever he wanted in his free time, it was none of his business. Surely he had questions in his head. But he feared that even allowing himself to consider them might make him look at Levi differently. He didn’t want the way he looked up to him to change or for their time spent together to feel uncomfortable. It was hard not to think back to all the times they’d slept in the same bed.   
“You really did have me fucked up though.” Leon said and they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon’s uneducated and Levi hates himself Honestly not sure what’s gonna happen now.. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I'm the only one that get the job done. I don't know nobody that can cover for me. Yeah, got some game from my days. So she might say she love me. She don't love me like she say she love me.  
> Believe me, believe me. I'm that man, boy they love me in the streets.”


	15. “X”- 21 Savage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this episode Levi and Leon sip codeine n go to the moon!

Levi spent all his time for the next few weeks grinding. Buying, distributing, packaging, weighing, and selling was his entire life. Some issues arose with the same men who had tried to scam him out of money weeks earlier. Their sales as well as their numbers were growing, and they were getting ahead of themselves. They wanted what Levi had so badly that rather than continuing to work with him as they had in the past, they labeled him as a threat. From what Levi understood they’d been far too open about the way they felt, word getting back to him rather quickly that they believed with Levi gone they could easily obtain his empire.   
Against his mothers will, he’d temporarily moved his family out of the city entirely. He put them up in a nice apartment, secretly hoping that the short term situation would win his mother over in the battle to keep them out of that shitty old house entirely. She wasn’t pleased, but one mention of Micah’s safety as of the current situation and she was cooperating.   
He hadn’t had much time to think about Eren. Night seemed to bring those things up for him but it wasn’t anything a cup of lean couldn’t ease.   
On one of these nights in particular Levi leaned over his marble countertop, tip of his thumb pressed between his teeth as he stared off across his kitchen in thought. Two familiar knocks at the door broke his concentration thankfully, his eyes remained locked though. “Come in.” He mumbled, knowing it was Leon as those knocks had become customary since the incident. It felt like a stabbing reminder each time he heard them. A mechanic whir and Leon entered, circling the table and sitting at a stool across from Levi. He glanced at the white styrofoam cup positioned under him, taking it and sipping before raising his eyebrows. “Nice.” He said returning it to its place. Levi had yet to look at him. “We have to go to Moon Saturday night.” That seemed to finally break the mans death stare at the opposing kitchen wall. Levi’s head twisted towards him at the mention of the club Eren worked at. “Why?” He asked, looking down then to the purple liquid like it would answer his question. “I’ve worked something out for us. It’s huge, we won’t make a sale bigger than this in our lifetime unless we join the cartel.” Levi’s eyes tore from the icey liquid. “Well set it up somewhere else. Moons not clean enough.” He made up the excuse but Leon of course didn’t know why. “Clean? Levi we’ve made this club our bitch for the night, they’ll lick the floors clean if we tell them to. Besides it’s the nicest club in the city. Don’t pussy out on me now man this is huge.” Levi glared at the other man. “I’m not fucking scared, god forbid I want to impress clients.” Leon rolled his eyes, huffing at Levi’s defensiveness. “Their bringing girls, booze, everything, they really with the shits. Everybody in that bitch finna be strapped up. Ain’t shit gonna happen.”   
Levi tipped his head back and took a long drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I just said I’m not worried. Shits simple, I don’t like Moon that’s it.” Leon tilted his head. “You don’t like shit but money and drugs.” He said laughing and Levi couldn’t help but chuckle softly at that. “Alright.” The taller man said as he slipped off the barstool, slapping Levi’s back as he passed him. “We’ll get everything prepared this week and go all out Saturday.” Levi nodded and with that he was alone once again, head so clouded with codeine dreams and images of brunette bartenders, he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. 

“Yo, Today really came quicker than a skinny dude in some fat pussy.” Leon yelled as Levi climbed into the passenger seat of his car. His head slowly rose to look the tall man over. “Where the fuck do you come up with the shit that comes out your mouth bro.” He said, shaking his head and slamming his door closed. He sat back and smoothed his hands over his absolutely beautiful new Gucci suit. “Your just mad ‘cus you have to climb out your little trap house and interact for once.” Levi rubbed his temples, this was already too much. “Yea so why don’t you drive the damn car so we can get this shit over with.”   
Leon’s reckless driving landed them there in no time. Entering the club from a back entrance guarded by huge men in all black. It was as if true celebrities entered the moment they stepped in the room. They might as well have been to the men they were providing with unrealistic amounts of goods. Levi shook lots of unfamiliar hands, held meaningless conversations, Leon beside him the entire time. Eventually he finally got to sit down at a table he found farthest away from the center bar. Within seconds a glass was set in front of him, a large man sitting across from him and pouring Hennessy over the ice before him. “How are you Levi?” He asked as the raven man wrapped a hand around the glass, throwing it back hungrily. He gave a nod, setting it back in front of him. “I’m well.” He said, running a thumb over his bottom lip, wiping away a droplet of dark brown liquid. The man before him was bald and wore a dark black suit. From what he understood this was who would be carrying out the transaction that called for tonight’s soirée. Leon stood beside him, leaning back against the booth on which Levi sat. Woman clad in scandalous attire made their way to sit beside the two of them. “We appreciate you sticking your neck out for us here.” The man said, wrapping an arm naturally around the blonde now next to him. Levi glanced beside him at the woman there too. A red strappy dress clung to the curve of her hips, long straight hair tucked behind her ears and reaching her lower back. She was braless and her chest, much smaller than the rest of her left the material loose there, threatening to flash anyone who watched her too long. “It’s not a problem.” He said, tearing his eyes away from her and back to the man, quite a horrible sight in comparison. “You’ve been very good to us this year.” He gestured towards Leon who continued scanning the room around them, paying little mind to the conversation. His jaw clenched as a soft hand rested on his knee, long white acrylic nails spreading over the embroidered fabric of his pants. The man across from him chortled, raising his shoulders. “Well you make the dream work. It’s all you man.” He said, as the woman leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. Levi brought his glass to his lips as he felt the hand drag up his inner thigh, lower stomach twisting. He laughed softly as he poured himself another glass. “Just make sure I don’t have to go up to that bar once tonight and I think we’ve got a good deal here.” The comment made the other man burst out in laughter. “Alright Levi you got it!” He said loudly over the music as he slid from the booth. He gave a quick wave as he disappeared into a crowd of men surrounding them. Levi watched the blonde glance over her shoulder in an unspoken conversation with the woman beside him. “She chose him because he’s a big spender.” He felt her whisper into his ear now, hot breath ghosting down his jaw. “I chose you because you’re the one their spending their money on.”   
She played wifey as the night continued. Obediently sitting beside Levi as men shuffled in and out of conversation. She didn’t speak once, only moving to leave teasing touches or to fill his glass with an array of different poisons that graced the table. It looked good to have a pretty bitch on his arm. One man even asking, “That’s yours bro?” To which he simply tilted his head and smirked.   
Leon had been holding a conversation with a particularly young looking man for a while. Levi was surprised when his best friends hand rested on his shoulder, indicating that he was leaving him temporarily, without words. He watched for a moment as the two left him. He considered saying something, but anything he could have said in order to ask Leon not to leave him would have come across as weakness. The thought of Leon recognizing Eren working behind the bar made him sick.   
Once again he felt soft whispers surpassing the blaring noise of music and conversation around them. “I’ve never had to work so hard to get a mans attention.” She said, hand spreading over Levi’s toned chest. “I kind of enjoy the game.” His skin shivered at her touch and he turned, taking her chin in his hand and finally making contact with beautiful dark brown eyes set beneath heavy fake lashes. “Keep playing then.” He returned before releasing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was scared I wasn’t gonna know where to go with this but the wheels are turning again. Feel free to comment anything you like. I love the feedback.
> 
> “When you workin' hard then your money start expandin'. I got model bitches wanna lick me like some candy and them drugs come in handy. Last name Savage bitch, but no I'm not Randy. Hit her with no condom, had to make her eat a plan B  
> And I'm sippin' on that Codeine, not Brandy.”
> 
> “Hold up, I'm just stuntin' on my ex-bitch.  
> I'm just flexin' on my ex-bitch. Fuck a wedding ring, I bought a necklace. Diamonds got the flu, tryin' not to catch this.”


	16. "Energy"-  Drake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is roped into more hood rat behavior.

Leon weaved through a crowd of people. He was keen on being the big brother type and when he met the young boy working for his clients he was quick to start a conversation. He felt he had things to offer to young men like himself, especially ones who risked becoming roped into such an awful business. They reached the bar together, taking seats in the stools there. He glanced back to Levi who he was surprised to still be able to see occasionally when people moved out of the way. “You watch him like you’re his bodyguard.” The boy said. Leon laughed a little. “He doesn’t need a bodyguard, he knows how to take care of himself. I care about him, that’s all.” The boy shook his head. “Wasting your damn time on a scrawny white boy. That should be you.” Leon turned away from him towards the bar. He realized it appeared that way to outsiders. “I got a feeling you never been part of a team before.” He said, looking up to scope out an available bar tender. A boy faced away from him was ripping open a sleeve of new plastic cups. “S'cuse me. Can we get two shots please.” He shouted, gaining the attention of the brunette who twisted around to face him. They froze for a moment, watching each other. Leon recognized him immediately, the boy from that night. Was this where Levi met him?  
“Yea, right away.” Eren broke the silence between them, dipping away to get them what they wanted. Leon could feel the boy beside him watching the strange interaction. He considered having Eren removed immediately. It would undeniably cause a scene, especially with the boy beside him not being the biggest fan of Levi and seemingly ready to instigate. He watched Eren closely as he set the shot glasses down in front of them and retreated. He glanced back to Levi, the female who’d been riding him all night really was now. Her legs straddled his lap, face dipping into his neck as she rose and fell against him. Leon could have laughed at how Levi looked like he’d jizz his pants, but he couldn’t blame him she was hot as fuck. When he turned back he caught Eren having followed his gaze to Levi. The boy turned quickly but not before Leon noticed how crushed he appeared. “Y’all actin’ sus as fuck.” The boy next to him said, pulling Leon from his distractions. He laughed, “People only say that when their bored and they want something to be going on.” 

...

Levi took a shaky breath as he felt the weight of the woman above him settle into his lap. He was seconds away from a full hard on and with enough Hennessy in his system he wanted to take advantage of the way his stomach twisted in knots and courage floated in his chest. He couldn’t leave without letting Leon know, and the fact that he hadn’t heard anything from him was proof enough to his semi-drunk self that Eren must not be working tonight. “You wanna come home with me?” He growled into her ear and she nodded, smile crossing her face in pure anticipation. She was winning the game. He took her hand and the two of them crossed the club to where Leon leaned against the bar. The woman practically hung from Levi, nuzzling into his neck, and kissing his jaw as he spoke. “I’m getting out of here.” He said as Leon turned to him. The boy beside him turned as well, and for the first time Levi got a good look at his face.  
It was like time froze in that moment. The events that followed felt like slow motion. His eyes scanned the boy’s features, memory flooding back as he recognized the big eyes and young complexion. He knew this boy. Where did he know this boy from?  
His gaze flicked up at that moment as Eren set two more shots down against the wood bar. Their eyes met and Levi didn’t know if he’d ever seen such hurt on someone’s face before. It only lasted a moment before he turned and it was back to Leons new acquaintance. His heart was racing at the sight of the brunette. He couldn’t think straight. “Don’t I know you?” He asked, brows furrowing. The boy laughed a bit nervously. “No, never met you in my life.” He said shrugging. Levi gently pried the woman off of him now, needing space to concentrate. “I definitely know you. I’ve met you before... you’re-you’re ... Jamerson.” He said. Before the name could register in his memory the boy reached behind him, pulling a gun from the back of his waistband. Levi reacted quickly enough to kick him backwards off the bar stool, causing ringing shots to go off towards the ceiling. People screamed around them and pops from the other side of the room could be heard. Jamerson was the boy who had loaded the money into his bag back when he got scammed before. How the fuck did he get in here? Leon and Levi both pulled guns out immediately, but it was little use when several could be heard shooting from all corners of the room. It was impossible to tell if more of the shit heads had snuck in or if Levi’s people were defending themselves. Levi pulled the trigger letting a bullet fly into the boy’s shoulder, he wasn’t trying to kill him, he just didn’t want him hurting anyone on his team. The boy screamed, clutching the wound. “Stupid ass cracker! You little bitch! They gonna fucking kill you!”  
“Fucking go!” Leon shouted to him. If they were here for anyone It was him. He jumped over the bar, knocking the glass shots onto the ground where they both shattered, spraying liquid and glass shards onto the floor beneath him. He kneeled behind the wooden bar, crouching and moving around it as several shots rang over his head. As he rounded the bar he spotted Eren crouched on the other side of the shelving, arms wrapped around himself as he panted, completely terrified. He crawled to him, resting a hand on the back of his neck causing the boy to scream. “Shh, shut up.” Levi pressed his face against Eren’s hair. “Wait here. Stay right here and in five minutes go out the side door. Stay down, crawl out.” The boy frowned, but nodded. He jumped up then and made a beeline for the front entrance. Once he made it outside the cool evening air and the silence it held surrounded him, only to be interrupted by a shitty car stopping in front of him, he raised his gun, but froze as Mani’s arm waved to him from inside the vehicle. He jumped in the passenger seat as his phone rang, pressing it to his ear he was releaved to hear Leon’s voice. “I’m out. Go home, don’t come back for me I’m out.” He said and Levi hung up, all he needed to know was that. “Go around the side of the building.” He directed as Mani hit the gas. “Are you fucking kidding?” The man called but cranked the steering wheel as directed. “Stop in front of that door.”  
They screeched to a halt as the door flew open. Eren fell out, hands and knees bloodied, he wasn’t even sure if it was his own from the glass on the floor or not. He pulled open the back door of the shitty car and jumped in, slamming it behind him. Mani reversed out of the ally at full speed. “Who the fuck is this?” He pressed as they sped into traffic. “And.. is he fucking crying right now?” Levi turned to see eren panting, tears staining his cheeks. “It’s fine. Were going home. Ok?” He told the boy who shook his head in response. “No! Levi please I want to go home. I don’t want to go to your place, please my best friends going to hear about this, he needs to know I’m ok.” Levi slammed a fist against the seat angrily as he turned back around. “Text him then! You want these people to know where you live dumb ass?! Where Your best friend lives?” He screamed. Eren shrunk into himself, shaking his head softly. “Don’t act like I want you to come over and play paddy cake then. I’m not a fucking idiot.”  
The air got thick between them all. He shifted back to sit in his seat correctly. He was so heated, so caught up in the moment he didn’t even feel guilty yet.  
They pulled into the parking garage connected to Levi’s building, parking and wasting no time getting inside. Jalin and Leon were inside already waiting for them. Levi and Leon dapped each other up, their way of saying thank god you’re alive. “That’s the last time I let you make business plans.” Levi teased and Leon laughed. “Dick head, you’re the one that let me talk to that kid for fuckin’ half an hour before hand.” The four of them chuckled lightly as if this was simply a bad night out.  
Leon tensed at the sight of Eren, but he didn’t dare say a word. They had a plan for instances like this, Jalin and Mani would move every illegal item out of Levi’s house and they’d all leave. They couldn’t be home when police started looking for witnesses. Levi took Eren by the arm and directed him to sit on a stool as the other men began loading their cars. He folded paper towels and got them wet bringing them back to hand to the boy. They quickly became stained a reddish brown. “I’m sorry.” Levi said, and it pained him, apologizing was not his thing. Eren sniffled, reaching up with the wet towel to wipe a splatter of blood from Levi’s forehead. “It’s ok.”  
Levi looked around to ensure no one was around them before placing a hand on the boy’s knee. “Im gonna get you home to him, but you just have to do what I say for a minute first. I’m not just watching out for me or for you.” He took his hand away and Eren swallowed hard, nodding.  
The men loaded two big black cars with anything incriminating within the apartment and Mani and Jalin rolled out. Leon and Levi both got into their own vehicles as well, obviously not ones they owned. There was a fifth car, this one with a driver. Levi led Eren to the car and He climbed into the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt as the shorter man leaned over him, arm resting on the roof of the vehicle. “Don’t tell anyone shit about me. Tell them you made it out and rushed home because you were scared.” Eren nodded in understanding, blinking up at Levi. The man looked over Eren’s disheveled uniform, he reached up and smoothed a hand over his brown hair lightly. “And brush your hair ok? You look like shit.” He smiled and in turn so did Eren. He turned then closing the door and the driver took off en route to Eren’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've uploaded every day are you proud of me yet mom?  
> Question for people who are reading and don't listen to rap: Do ya'll listen to the songs or just read the lyrics I add? 
> 
>  
> 
> "I got enemies, got a lotta enemies. Got a lotta people tryna drain me of my energy. . Fuckin’ with the kid and pray for your guy. I got girls in real life tryna fuck up my day. Fuck goin’ online that ain’t part of my day. I got real shit poppin’ with my family too. I got 2 mortgages, thirty million in total. I got people that’ll still try fuckin’ me over."
> 
> "I got strippers in my life, but they virgins to me. I hear everybody talkin' bout what they gonna be. I got high hopes for you dudes but, we gon’ see. I got money in the courts so all my team free. Bout to call your ass a Uber, I got somewhere to be. I hear fairy tales ‘bout how they gon’ run up on me. Well run up when you see me then and we gon’ see."


	17. “How to Love”- Lil Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short!! I’m sorry!!

Eren rested his head against the blacked out car window, closing his eyes as the cool glass pressed against his temple. Was he supposed to pretend like what just happened wasn’t a big deal? The men he was just surrounded by seemed to be unaffected by the entire ordeal. Was Levi’s life really so terrible that something like this was simply a minor inconvenience to him? He unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on his uniform shirt, feeling suffocated. He hadn’t been brave enough to tell Levi that in fact he couldn’t text Armin because his phone was still in his duffel bag in the back room of Moon. He just hoped Armin was long asleep and hadn’t been up studying or even waiting up for him like he occasionally did. The driver stopped in front of Eren’s apartment and the boy hurried out. “Uh, thanks.” He said before shutting the door and racing up the stairs to his apartment. He had no key to get in either, all he could do was knock and pray that armin would hear. It was a few second before he heard the blondes voice nearing the door. “No you don’t understand, I am his family. You have to tell me where he is.” He heard before the door unlocked and swung open. Armin’s jaw dropped and he raced into Eren’s arms. “Never mind. I’m sorry he’s home. I’m so sorry, good night officer.” He said before ending the call and burying his face in Eren’s chest. The brunette guided them inside, holding Armin tight to him as he locked the door and then, though he never did before, locking the deadbolt as well. He felt Armins body racked with sobs. “I’m sorry Armin.” He said, slowly moving them to the couch because he was so exhausted he didn’t think he could stand for another moment. He finally plopped down, armin falling on top of him. “I thought something happened.” He said, arms wrapping around Eren’s neck. He buried his nose into soft blonde hair, drinking up the smell of home. “I know. I’m sorry.”   
The blonde pulled away and looked him over now, tears staining his cheeks. “Oh my god you look horrible. Are you hurt?” He asked taking Eren’s face in his little hands and twisting it to examine each red mark or smear of dried blood. Eren gave him a lazy sideways smile, “Thanks, really appreciate that.” Armin frowned. “That’s not what I mean!” He insisted, getting up to fetch eren a cool cup of ice water and a hot wash rag. “We should go to the hospital. You might be hurt.” Eren shook his head before leaning back against the soft cushions behind him, closing his eyes. “I’m fine Ar, I promise.” He said as the smaller boy used the rag to clean his face and neck.  
The blonde sighed. “Let’s just relax ok?” I’m so fucking tired I can’t think straight.” Eren said. Armin frowned, but nodded. “Then why don’t you get in bed. I’ll get you a change of clothes and-“ The brunette cut him off. “No Ar, please. Please just stay here with me.” He wanted to be close to the door and he wanted Armin near him. He had no way of protecting them what so ever, but he felt like he needed to. The blonde nodded, grabbing a throw pillow and placing it against Eren’s thigh before laying his head on it.   
“Don’t ever ever ever do that to me again.” Armin begged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soft. 
> 
> “You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart. Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out. How to love, how to love. You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever. Now you in the corner tryna put it together.”


	18. “Forbidden Fruit”- J. Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s thick.

The four men held up in a shitty apartment on the outskirts of town. Levi was close with the owners of the building and they always had an empty room that the man could rent out when he needed it. He owned other places where they could stay, but he avoided anywhere under his name for the moment. The place was a few thousand steps below the living quality Leon and him had become accustomed to in recent years, but it was nothing compared to what they’d inhabited in the past. The worst part was four men all living in a two bedroom one bathroom for weeks at a time. They made it work for the time being though and some nights, when Levi had enough THC in his system, they genuinely had a good time together.   
He was just thankful to have moved his family before hand. They were close to where he was staying now and he’d visited them once since the shoot out a week ago. He of course informed Adah of everything that happened, but skimped on the detail when it came to his mother. There was no need to make her worry more.   
“Levi this place is filthy.” Leon complained, running his tongue over the rolled tobacco leaf in his hand as he twisted the blunt closed. Levi was growing more agitated by the day with his disgusting house mates. Tonight he was especially ticked off. “Then why don’t you, I don’t know, get off your lazy ass and clean?” He suggested, rubbing his own temple as he stared off at whatever program buzzed from the box television in front of them. “Because I’m really busy smoking right now. Can’t you call a maid?” He said, the sound of a lighter flicking laced his words. Levi felt his lip twitching up into a scowl. Suddenly Mani burst out of the bathroom. “Y’all we got a big fuckin’ problem.” He said. Levi’s gaze didn’t even break from the television. “I think I just clogged that toilet with the worst dookie I ever took in my life.” Levi slammed his fist on the table in front of them sending empty soda cans rattling onto the floor. “I’m going out!” He yelled, standing and grabbing keys from the counter. “If you need anything don’t fucking call me.” He said as he exited, slamming the door behind him.   
As he drove away from the apartment he deliberated whether or not to show up at Eren’s door step. He wanted to see him, because he knew it would make him feel better and because he hadn’t got to see if he was ok since the Moon incident. He didn’t seem to have much choice in the matter as his body just managed to take him there anyways. He parked and went to the door that he’d watched Eren bound into anytime he’d dropped him off before. Evenings had begun growing ever cooler and the chilly air surrounding him actually made him wish he’d have brought a coat. He hesitated before finally knocking on the black metal door before him. “I’ve got it!” He heard a high pitched voice call from inside. There was rustling and unlocking before the door pushed open, big blue eyes peered around it up at him. Levi sucked at the gold canine in his mouth as he made eye contact with the short blonde boy before him. “Is Eren home?” He asked, crossing his arms in front of him.   
Armin didn’t need to have seen Levi before to know this was the man Eren had fallen so hard for. And god, he could see why! His eyes traced Levi’s biceps that crossed his chest now, so muscular and decorated in black ink. He blinked slowly before pulling the door open more. “Yes, um, I’ll get him hold on.” He said, turning and dashing off into the apartment.   
Eren returned in his place this time. “Levi.” The boy said softly, surprise gracing his features. Levi felt a wave of something so nice and pure rush over him at seeing the brunette in a big university sweater and shorts, standing in the doorway before him. “Come in.” He said quickly shutting the door behind him. Levi seemed so tense as Eren led him into his bedroom. “Why are you here?” he asked climbing to sit on the edge of his bed as Levi’s eyes scanned the dim room around him. There was art supplies covering most surfaces and paintings on the wall. A stack of CDs next to a small radio that played rock music lowly. Levi approached him, standing between his legs but not touching him at all. “I wanted to come check on you.” He said, holding contact with sparkling Emerald eyes. Eren felt heat in his cheeks as he looked up at Levi. There was still a yellowish purple tint beneath his eye from the bruise that had been there. “I’m ok. I got my stuff back from the club and they gave me some time off.” He said shrugging. “Did the police speak to you?”   
Eren pulled his sleeves up around his elbows as he nodded. “Yes, I told them I was panicked so I didn’t remember much besides rushing out.” Levi nodded and finally reached out brushing Eren’s hair back away from his forehead. “Good, that’s perfect.” He praised.  
Erens eyes fell from Levi’s, his expression was not the pleased one he would typically get from the boy. He looked worried and hurt.   
“You shot that boy.” Eren said, eyes trained to the fabric of his soft shorts. Levi sighed. “He was trying to kill me.” He pressed. “And you, and everyone else I care about.”   
Eren paused, was he trying to say he cared about him? “Why?” Levi rolled his eyes now. “His men want my business just like everybody else in this city.” The two of them were silent for a moment as Eren processed the information. He reached out to touch the chain against Levi’s chest. The man took it off, placing it on him before he had the chance to speak.  
“You were going to fuck her.” He practically whispered. Levi’s fingers slid down Eren’s jaw and up under his chin. He gripped the boy there so roughly hair fell back onto his forehead. “Yea I was, and I would have if those shit heads wouldn’t have ruined my night.” He said, forcing Eren to hold eye contact with him. He felt the boy swallow hard. “Because I can have anyone I want.” His grip loosed slightly and his other hand came up to gently cup Eren’s cheek. He stepped foreword now so he was pressed flush against Eren’s groin. The boy sucked in air. “And right now, I happen to want you.” His hand slipped away and instead found its way under Eren’s shirt. His cold hands brushed over his ribs. “You gonna give me what I want?”   
There was no hesitation before eren nodded. Levi smiled in response, his thumb sliding over Eren’s lips. The boy’s mouth fell open obediently, sucking on the digit as soon as it passed his lips. “Oh you’re filthy.” The man growled. He pushed eren roughly back onto the bed then, pulling off his shorts, leaving him in skin tight briefs. Eren sauirmed beneath him as he ripped at the boy’s sweater. He pulled the gun from his waistband, placing it on the bed beside Eren’s head as he climbed on top of him, weighing him to the mattress as their lips finally met in a desperate sloppy kiss. Eren reached to wrap his arms around The man above him only to have his wrists pinned above his head. With one hand Levi undid his belt, pants falling down around his thighs. Eren could see the tip of his member poking out from beneath the waistband. Levi maneuvered himself over Eren’s chest now, refusing to release him as he pulled the waist band down, his dick falling onto Eren’s chin. “Keep your hands right there.” He demanded, releasing his wrists only to tangle his fingers deep into brunette locks. Erens tongue poked out, running back and forth over the head of Levi’s cock, lapping up the beads of precome that pooled in the slit there. The man hissed, tilting his head back slightly. He looked back down to eren as his lips enveloped him. “Look at me while you do it.” He told him. Eren did as he was told, eyes sparkling with heady lust. Levi sunk into the hot, wet mouth around him, teeth tearing at his bottom lip as he felt himself hit the back of Eren’s throat. He held himself there as Eren’s eyes filled with tears before pulling out. The boy sputtered and coughed below him, breaking eye contact as he did so. Suddeny the grip in his hair tightened, ripping his head back and forcing his gaze to return to Levi’s. “God you don’t listen.” The man scolded. “Fucking look at me.”   
Eren whimpered, only opening his mouth and inviting Levi back in. The man accepted, running the head of his cock over Eren’s lips before slipping past them again. “Oh you like it huh? You want me to fuck your pretty face?” His voice was dripping in desire. Eren could only hum around him in response, he did, that’s all he wanted. Levi leaned over, thrusting into his mouth until the boy was gagging, saliva dripping down his chin and staining the grey sheets below them. Erens hands grasped the mans thighs, leaving deep crescent marks in them as he fought to breath. When Levi couldn’t take it anymore he pulled out. He watched the boys eyes as he fought to catch his breath, snot and tears running down his cheeks. Levi broke eye contact, removing himself from on top of the boy to fully undress now. Eren took it as permission to wipe his face, turning over onto his knees to finally breath freely. He gasped as the weight on the mattress shifted behind him and Levi’s hardness prodded his clothed entrance. He fell forward, face pressed into the bed as he made eyes contact with the barrel of Levi’s gun.   
The man watched as the boy reached out in front of him. His dick throbbed at the sight of Eren running a single finger over the muzzle of the glock. He could help but tear the briefs off him in that moment. He looked so beautiful all spread out and ready for him. Levi ran his tongue up Eren’s spine, nipping the skin below his shoulder blade. The boy moaned below him, pushing himself back against Levi. “Your mine.” The man whispered into his ear. “Your all mine. Don’t let anyone else have you, I’ll fucking kill them.”   
Eren’s jaw dropped, he didn’t know words could make you feel this way, his own member throbbing painfully between his legs. Levi spit into his hand, rubbing digits teasingly over Eren’s entrance before finally sliding a finger in completely. “Levi yes!” Eren cried out below him. He pulled out the finger only to coat himself with more saliva and line his dick up with Eren’s entrance. The boys legs shook in anticipation, breathy moans escaping with each lung full of air. Levi bent over him, grabbing the gold chain from the back and wrapping it around his neck, tightening the metal around Eren’s throat and ripping his head back so that his spine arched in the most beautiful way. The brunettes hands tore at the jersey sheets below him as Levi slid in to the base, not giving him a moment to adjust. “Fuck!” He choked out. He felt like he’d lost the ability to differentiate pain from pleasure, his head swam as his brain was deprived of precious oxygen. Tears stung the corner of his eyes, but his expression betrayed him. An absolutely devilish smirk crossed his face as he turned to look back at Levi. This only fueled the mans fire. He pounded relentlessly into the plump ass before him. The feeling of the prodding at the sensitive bundle of nerves deep within him mingled with the mind numbing pleasure of asphyxiation. Finally, Levi’s hand snaked around his waist, squeezing the leaking hardness between his legs. It sent him over the edge in seconds, he collapsed beneath the grip of the man above him. “What’d you do bitch?” He hissed, bending over him and releasing the chain to hold his waist up off the bed, pace not faltering as he fucked the limp body below him. Eren’s face rhythmically pressed against the mattress as he felt himself being used like a toy by Levi. “Came all over yourself? You’re fucking filthy.” He huffed between pants, a thin layer of sweat coated his chest and his stomach twisted as he felt himself nearing the edge. He could hardly handle the sight of eren limp in his arms, being used beneath him like a blow up doll. A few more pumps was all he could handle before he pulled out, ripping the rubber off and coming all over Eren’s perk little ass. He let out soft grunts as he emptied himself on the boy.   
After that Levi showed him mercy, bringing back warm wash cloths and helping him clean himself.   
When they were finally clean Levi plopped himself back down against the bed, sighing softly as he felt the boy crawl onto his chest. He grunted at the weight on him now. Cuddling after sex was not his thing, in fact cuddling at all was not his thing, but what are you supposed to say to someone who just let you choke them out with no complaints? “Your bed is awful.” He said, shifting away from the spring digging into his spine. Eren nodded against his chest, he wasn’t sure if he’d returned to full consciousness yet.   
“Was the boy who answered the door the friend you mentioned before?” He asked after a few moments of silence. Eren nodded again, looking up at him this time. “More like my brother.” Levi tilted his head, the two of them certainly weren’t related by blood, they barely looked as if they could be friends. “ You got other siblings?”   
“Yea, a sister. She lives here too, but she’s studying abroad on a super genius scholarship. Armin should be with her. Their both so smart I can’t compare, they know everything. He didn’t want me to have to be alone a whole semester though.” Levi’s hand came up to rest at the back of Eren’s neck, something about the way he spoke about them made him seem so small against him. “She’s older or younger?” He asked. Eren shook his head, “We’re the same age.” He didn’t really comprehend. That had to mean they were twins right? “What about the rest of your family?” Eren shook his head again, arms wrapping around Levi now. “Nope, that’s it that’s my whole family.”   
The mans face twisted a little in pain. That was it? Eren sighed, he knew he couldn’t just say things like that and not explain. “My mom died when I was little, a bad accident. My dad lost it after that, did some bad shit and then left us.” Levi huffed, maybe Eren wasn’t the spoiled college kid he’d been viewing him as.   
“Their great though, they talked me into doing the art thing officially.” He pushed himself up, propping up on his elbows to face Levi. “Guess what I was trying to go into in high school.” He said, smile crossing his face now. Levi found himself matching it, exposing the rarely shown pearly whites of his. “Drug dealing?” The man enquired, causing the boy, to dip his head in laughter. “No! Football.” He tipped his head back, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “Really?” Eren nodded, “I was good, but I hated it. I only committed so much, because I thought it was the only way I’d take care of them.” The more Levi thought about it the more he could picture Eren, the football jock. “I had a scholarship, but if I took it I’d have to go to a school that didn’t offer an art major.” He shrugged, avoiding Levi’s eyes now. “Their both full ride, but they work to make sure we get all the bills paid. What about you though, what’s your family like?” Levi’s hand ran slowly from where it rested to the front of Eren’s neck, dark red welts presented there from the chain that had pulled tightly around his throat. “My mother, older sister, and nephew live together, that’s my whole family. I do what I do to take care of them.” Eren watched him with big eyes. “It’s hard isn’t it?” He said. “To have people you want to take care of so badly, and ...sometimes your not even sure how to take care of yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y’all imagine how pissed Mikasa would be if she knew what was going on. His ass would be BEAT! PS I love smut but I hate writing it so I’m sorry for quality. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Me and my bitch, took a little trip down to the garden, took a little dip. Apple juice falling from her lips took a little sip.  
> Ayo, I walk through the valley of the shadow of deathz Where dudes hold tech's like they mad at the ref. That's why I keep a cross on my chest, either that or a vest. Do you believe that Eve had Adam in check? And if so, you gotta expect to sip juice from the forbidden fruit and get loose.”
> 
> “Take a seat baby girl you've been all in my mind. I know I ain't called gotta pardon my grind. Just copped a maroon 5, no Adam Levine. Came a man by myself, only father was time. I know that she relate baby daddy ain't shit. So she raised that mans kids but she swallowing mine. And that's why you all on my mind”
> 
> “Life's a bitch and her pussy's wet. My clip is loaded and this is the kiss of... death. Blaow.”


	19. “Loveee Song”- Rihanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb boy stuff like wrestling and FeELiNgS..

Something was strange about the way Levi felt at that moment. It was like a rapport, a comfort. Someone who he never expected to, related to him, and somehow it was like a weight off his shoulders. It felt like a wall that he’d worked very hard to build came crumbling down, but it wasn’t something to be upset about, the view was even better with it gone. “And sometimes, you think you’re doing so good and then you look in a mirror and realize you’ve buried yourself in the process.” Levi said, finishing Eren’s thought. The boy nodded in complete understanding. ”Does it get easier? You know, when you have the money to do it?” Levi frowned, he saw himself. “I thought it would, but sometimes I feel like it’s worse now. Everything in life is a trade off and you respond to incentives. I never should have given up the things I did to get here. I worry about them constantly. Their never hungry, but it’s not enough.” Eren laid his head back on Levi now, squeezing his eyes closed at the pang in his chest. “It’s never enough.” He said, frowning.  
Levi let both his arms wrap around Eren now, he wanted to make him feel better, feel safe, and that frightened him because the last thing he needed was another person to feel that way about. It made him consider getting up and leaving right then, telling the boy goodnight and not calling for weeks, but when he thought about going back to that apartment he realized he didn’t want the weight of the taller boy on his chest to leave. He didn’t want to crawl into a bed that he might have to share tonight, wishing so badly it was someone besides Leon, Mani, or Jalin. He felt warmth as eren tugged his big soft comforter over them. “I think you’re brave. If you really did all this for your family like you say. I should be like you, shouldn’t have given up football for what I really wanted. Arts not secure.” Levi laughed softly. “Footballs not secure either dumb ass.” He ruffled the boy’s hair and he groaned softly. “Art has made people dumb rich. I have investments in it, the market never stops expanding.” He patted down the hair he’d ruffled up. “Let me buy some of your art.” The boy shook his head immediately. “What is a sympathy buy going to do for me in the long run?” Levi looked around at the random pieces in Eren’s room. Few actually hung, most just stacked against the wall. “You did the ones on the wall?” He asked pointing to them. They were abstract, unidentifiable, but equally as beautiful. The boy nodded. “Then it’s not a sympathy buy. I want them.”  
“What? No- it’s just, I don’t-“ Eren sputtered out nervous nonsense, he just couldn’t believe someone like Levi would want his art. “Eren.” The man said cutting him off. “I’m pretty sure I just showed you what happens when I want something.” Heat flooded the boy’s cheeks then, he sat up and teasingly prodded at the man. “What are you gonna do if I don’t sell it to you? Rob me?” He asked, pushing the gun that laid beside them towards Levi. The man laughed, taking the weapon in his hands, fingers running over the hard plastic. “I mean I’d rather just pay for it, but if that’s what it takes.” He shrugged, but set the gun on the dresser beside Eren’s bed.  
The brunette smiled devilishly, crossing his arms over his chest. “You don’t scare me.” All it took was for Levi to raise his brows, a silent communication of ‘oh yea?’ matched by Eren’s ‘yea!’, expressed through a shrug of his shoulders and the two were engulfed in a full on wrestling match upon the bed. All the blankets and pillows became scattered on the floor as the two went into some kind of MMA trance. Eren was no match for Levi, but he had to admit, he really was strong. Eren landed flat on his back against the mattress, Levi was on top of him using all his weight to pin him down. They looked at each other, panting and releasing breathy laughs into the small space between them. Eren felt his chest flutter as Levi dipped his head in laughter and he saw his nose crinkle in an innocent grin. He didn’t know the man was capable of creating such expressions. Levi looked back up and they were barely an inch apart. They both had matching goofy smiles in some sort of drunken happiness. Men getting to play like boys during a time in their lives where they barely remember what play was.  
Eren’s tongue darted out to run over his bruised bottom lip and Levi let out a breath that he may not have known he’d been holding. There were seconds of silent tension where all the both of them could do was concentrate on getting their hearts to start beating again. It was no use though, Levi felt he had no control as he moved in to press his lips to the boy’s. Eren reciprocated and they kissed in a way so different from anytime before. It felt like a promise, an exchange, a metaphorical seal on the things they’d told each other that night. It was short, chaste almost, but when they pulled away they were panting harder than they had all night. Something about it made it feel like their first kiss. And in a way it was, or at least it was the first they’d shared out of pure pent up emotion between them rather than an initiation for sex. Levi felt like the silence around them was deafening, everything in him screaming to run, escape before he could even address the way he was feeling. He didn’t want to face it, to understand what it meant. He had to go, this wasn’t right he didn’t want to love a boy. And then Eren’s hands were on his cheeks and everything he felt melted away at his fingertips. All that was left was the heat transferring onto his face and the tickle of Eren’s thumbs running over his cheekbones.  
A soft voice filled his ears as eren practically whispered, “Stay here with me tonight.” He felt numb in the most addictive way, this was better than any high he’d chased. All he could do was nod. Eren freed himself from beneath him, gathering their pillows and blankets before the two of them wrapped up under the sheets together. With eren pressed against him, tucked under his chin it felt like finally if only for a moment he was keeping someone safe. It’s all he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be really real w y’all idk if moments like this happen in real life. I like to believe they can and that’s what happens when u love someone but I’ve dated a lot of drug dealers and I’ve yet to experience it. I’ll keep u updated tho. 
> 
> Spare Questions, comments, suggestions, and coochie pleeeassseee
> 
>  
> 
> “I don't wanna give you the wrong impression. I need love and affection And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate. I need love and affection”
> 
> “Can you love me for poor? I'm searching for my soul. Whoever turned you cold. You need to let 'em know. I can work miracles. I work it physical And when I love you close, You can feel my heart beating thru my clothes.”


	20. “99 Problems”- Jay Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a lawyer I didn’t pass the bar tuh

Levi woke to bright light flooding in from between blinds. He groaned, pushing himself up onto his elbows only to discover he was all alone in the shitty little bed. He rubbed his eyes before glancing towards the door that sat opened just a bit. He could hear movement in the kitchen but it took him a few minutes of stretching to actually coax himself out of bed. Once dressed in the same outfit he’d came in yesterday he pushed the door open and made his way into the kitchen. Eren was leaned up against the counter, shoveling eggs down his throat as the blonde boy from before stood over the stove cooking. Eren glanced up then, finally noticing the other mans presence. A big smile crossed his face. “Levi! Want some?” He asked gesturing to his own plate. The man rounded the counter, scowl plastered to a tired expression. These two were way too cheery for these early hours. He looked over Eren’s plate, picking up his fork and stabbing some breakfast sausage, bringing to his mouth. The boy at the stove turned a little. “Good morning.” He said in a voice so soft and welcoming it was like your grandmother was saying it. He only nodded in response. He couldn’t quite get over how girlish he was; his hair, his figure.  
“You want a plate?” Eren asked through a full mouth. “Armin will make you one, he doesn’t mind.” The blonde nodded. This was nice and all, but just a tad too domestic for Levi’s liking. He shook his head. “I have to go.” Eren frowned, but nodded. “I’ll be back for my paintings.” He said, running his hand across the boy’s lower back as he passed him. Eren knew that was the extent of a goodbye he’d get for now, but somehow it was more than he’d gotten so far.  
Levi took his time on the drive back to the apartment. He’d gotten a few calls from Leon last night that he’d missed. He figured they were just to see if he’d be coming home or not so they could fight over who’d get a bed and who’d get a couch for the night. Seems they’d resolved the issue though, as he pushed through the front door of their temporary home he found Mani passed out over the living room couch. He locked the door and went to the fridge, hoping there would be some sort of leftovers he could scavenge. Leon came out from one of the bedrooms then, leaning against the counter behind the man who’s attention remained on the dimly lit cooler.  
“Is your phone up your ass with your head? Is that why you can’t answer my calls?” He asked causing Levi to pause and turn to him slowly. His face twisted in disgust at the comment. “Tch, I figured you’d text if it was important.” The man only rolled his eyes. “We have some problems.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. “This whole club ordeal was bad enough as it was, brought way to much fucking attention in our direction. But it’s worse now.” Levi raised an eyebrow, closing the fridge with his hip. He wasn’t hungry anymore. “Someone died.” The shorter man shrugged at the admission. “I mean yea that’s awful, but didn’t we expect that? Multiple people letting shots loose in that small of a space?” Leon shook his head. “That’s not it, the issue is who it was that died. Turns out the shit heads who came there to kill you brought some rich white kid along with them. Boy was bored with all of mommy and daddies money, wanted to play gangster like the movies. When your moms a professor and your dads a doctor and something happens to you shit gets news coverage, but who gives a fuck about all our friends who have died ‘cus of the streets right?”  
Levi sighed, bringing his hands up to rub his temples. “They want this shit solved Levi. Just because we didn’t do it doesn’t mean their gonna let missing pieces be swept under the rug.” Leon said. The raven haired man clenched his jaw. “Fuck.” He growled.  
“Fuck that lil bitch ass boy.” Mani called tiredly from the couch. “Is that any way to talk about a dead kid?” Jalin countered as he entered the living room.  
Leon presented Levi with the news report on his phone then. “Two weeks ago a shootout occurred in a local upscale club downtown known to the locals in town as Moon.” The broadcasters voice spilled from the speakers. “Police are currently unaware of the true intentions of the perpetrators. It’s been reported that one suspect is injured with a gunshot wound to the shoulder while another was found dead. Police identified the body as belonging to nineteen year old Colton Wise, a student of the local university and child of doctors, Samantha and David Wise. The devastated couple are demanding answers, claiming their son had been coerced into gang activity only weeks before being murdered.” The camera shot flicked to the pair of wealthy, distressed looking parents. “We don’t understand. Colton was a good kid, he didn’t deserve this. Why is there no camera footage, no record of who entered the club? How did so many people enter a restricted nightclub with guns?” The clip ended and the reporter returned to the screen. “Currently the only suspect in police custody is gunshot victim Jamison Brown. The twenty year old is facing a public endangerment sentence that could land him years of jail time and currently refuses to cooperate with authorities. If you or anyone you know has information on this case we encourage you to-“ the speakers cut out as Leon clicked the phone off, shoving it in his pocket. “He’s not talking. He might not have even mentioned your name. Bringing you up would only bury him and his men.”  
Levi leaned back against the fridge in thought. “We have two options.” He presented finally. “Everything rides on how loyal Jamison is to his men. He mentions me, he takes all his men down with him. He keeps quiet and he does time alone, but he won’t lose them in the process. The weapons been destroyed, and nobody there would dare mention my name, there’s no evidence that it was me, but their might be evidence that i was there that night, which means they’ll pull my record and I’ll automatically be suspected. I can return home and essentially wait for police to show up at my door, have my lawyer defend me. Or, we keep moving so they aren’t even able to question me in the first place. First option risks them looking too deeply into my businesses, we’ve done a great job covering our asses there, but it’s almost impossible to completely cover the laundering. Second option pretty much tags me as guilty for running if they choose to investigate me.”  
Leon let out a long sigh. It’d been so long since they felt like the law was catching up to them. They’d been so careful.  
“We can’t run, you’re going to get brought up some how. You suddenly missing is an automatic admission. Besides, I’ve seen you sell ice to an Eskimo. You’re white and you’re wealthy, them police love you.” Leon said with a shrug. “Them pigs will suck your dick man.” Jalin yelled from the living room.  
Levi rolled his eyes at the final comment. “Ok, We’ll go home then.” He said, refusing to sound the slightest bit defeated. “You two need to move again. Take everything to a new location, keep moving until everything settles. We go home and focus on making sure all loose ends are tied at every business.” They all made various noises of agreements. The following weeks would be a hellish waiting game for the four of them, riding entirely on other people and their ability to keep their mouths closed. Levi would have to completely fill the role as successful business man and entrepreneur, making something out of nothing. He’d become unrecognizable to those around him. His appearance would have to top the Wise’s if he wanted to remain sentence free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit escalated my bad... 
> 
>  
> 
> “Foes that want ta make sure my casket's closed. Rap critics that say he's "Money Cash Hoes". I'm from the hood, stupid?what type of facts are those?. If you grew up with holes in your zapatos You'd celebrate the minute you was having dough. I'm like "Fuck critics"”
> 
> “I don't know what you take me as. Or understand the intelligence that Jay-Z has. I'm from rags to riches, man I ain't dumb. I got ninety nine problems but a bitch ain't one, hit me. If you having girl problems I feel bad for you son. Year's '94 and my trunk is raw. In my rear view mirror is the motherfucking law. I got two choices y'all, pull over the car or, hmm, Bounce on the devil, put the pedal to the floor. Now I ain't trying to see no highway chase with Jake. Plus I got a few dollars I could fight the case. So I, pull over to the side of the road.”


	21. “Tunnel Vision”- Kodak Black

It had been a whole week since Levi had spent the night at Eren’s House. For seven days his bed felt so big and lonely. He hadn’t heard from Levi once. Every time this happened he felt worried like he’d never hear from him again. Armin laid beside him on stomach, reading and highlighting a giant textbook pertaining to a science of some sort that Eren would never comprehend in his lifetime. The two had been lazing around in Eren’s bed all morning. Of course Armin’s lazing around just happened to be less rigorous study than he was accustomed to, while Eren’s was fading in and out of sleep and staring at his cell phone until his eyes burned.   
“Should I text him?” Eren asked suddenly. Armin pulled his glasses down, looking over them at the boy’s pathetic expression. He looked like a puppy, just desperate for someone to play fetch with. “Sure, why not. People text, it’s not a big deal.” He said shrugging. Eren groaned because with Levi somehow the simplest things were a big deal. He feared coming across as a needy kid. Despite this he felt his fingers tap out a message. ‘I want to see you.’ That’s all it said, yet he spent at least twenty minutes reading over and manipulating it. 

‘I want to see you.’

‘I miss you.’

‘Can I see you..’

‘Can I see you tonight?’

‘When will I get to see you?’

‘Can we fuck soon? Jk LMAO’

‘Let’s hang out, please?

‘I want you.’

‘I want to see you.’

Send. The original message he’d written up was now in Levi’s phone and there was nothing he could do about it. He pressed his face deep into his fluffy white pillow and released an agonizing cry at the top of his lungs. Armin looked at the back of his head in disgust. “You have no couth.” He said turning back to his book. Eren fell asleep with his head in the pillow just like that, only to wake up an hour and a half later to the buzz of his phone.   
“It’s a miracle you didn’t suffocate yourself as a baby.” Armin said as the boy rolled over, holding his phone up before him. “It’s a miracle I don’t suffocate you right now.” He said and that made armin laugh. 

‘Not a good time. Not too safe rn.’

The massage lit up his screen under Levi’s contact name. 

‘Don’t care.’ Was all he sent back, despite the twinge of nervousness he felt in his gut. Wasn’t every time they hung out not safe? What could be less safe than a shootout?  
“You know Mikasa’s gonna be home in a few weeks, and she’s not gonna let you say that stuff to me.” He joked, a mischievous smile crossing his lips like a child ready to tattle to their mother. Eren glared at him from over the phone. 

‘Be ready in 15 then.’ 

He let out a squeal of pent up excitement and Armin raised a brow at him. “He’s coming to get me.” He said, sliding off the bed and going to his closet to get dressed. “Wow okay. I’ll just be here studying alone.” The blonde boy said in a mock depressive tone. Eren turned then to jump back onto the bed on top of him, squeezing the boy tightly. “Ah stop! My glasses!” He yelled. Eren nuzzled between his shoulder blades. “I’m sorry Armin! Don’t be upset with meee-“ He whined. “Okay, okay fine.” Armin laughed as he pried the tan boy off of him. “Go have your fun with your bad boy.” Eren smiled wide before releasing the blonde and returning to the task of getting dressed.   
He was clad in jeans and an oversized long sleeve T-shirt by the time the ‘here’ text arrived in his phone. “Bye Ar, see ya! He called as he bound out the door. He climbed into the passenger seat of Levi’s rental, closing the door behind him. He gave Levi a smile, never knowing exactly what to say to him. “Hi.” He said softly. The corners of the mans lips twitched up into something you could almost call a smile. “Hey.” He said shifting into drive. “We’re gonna go to my place and order a pizza.” Eren nodded happily, containing how excited something so simple made him.   
They enjoyed comfortable silence most the drive, it wasn’t until they were just about to pull into Levi’s apartment that a phone call broke that. “Hello?” He said turning the car radio down and pressing the phone to his ear. It was quiet enough in the vehicle for Eren to hear their conversation clearly. “Levi, moms getting her treatments today and my baby sitter just canceled on me. I have work. You have to come watch Micah. Please Levi, I can’t get ahold of anyone else.” The woman on the line said. Levi sighed, “Adah, no. You have to ask a friend, it’s just not good for me to be at the house right now I-“ She cut him off, voice much louder and more desperate now. “I don’t have anyone Levi! Why else would I be calling you! Please, I’m going to be late, just come now and I’ll see if u can get someone else. Please!” Levi groaned, “Ok, fine. I have to drop something off and then I’ll-“ once again his thought was cut short by the woman. “No! I’m going to be late Levi! This is the first job I’ve ever cared about on my life. Please come now.” Levi turned the car and growled. “Are you fucking crying Adah? Oh my god. Ok, I’m coming right now.”   
He hung up and the car hummed as he accelerated. “Sorry, that was my sister, we have to make a detour.” He said, glancing to Eren now. The boy shrugged. “Listen I’ll just get someone to take you home from there, I’m sorry about this.” Eren couldn’t help being a bit upset by the news, but he had no place being put before Levi’s family. The drive to Levi’s family’s home was long. They talked the whole drive. The man let him know what had happened since he last saw him. It was the first time it really occurred to Eren that losing Levi could happen quite easily. He’d known him such a short time, yet the thought was honestly painful, he couldn’t imagine how this felt for his family. They talked about other things too. He got to hear about Levi’s nephew and how much he adored him. It was so sweet, such a new part of this man he didn’t know he’d ever experience. “He’s so perfect.” Levi had said shrugging. “Like I didn’t know a baby could be perfect. I mean it’s a fucking baby they don’t do anything but eat, cry, and shit themselves.” That made eren laugh, such a brazen way to express something so tender. “But then he shits himself and in my head I’m just like, oh my god he shits himself so perfectly.”   
They’d barely pulled into the driveway before a dark haired woman in a skirt and heels came rushing out of the house with a baby on her hip. “Stay here.” He said, stepping out of the car and shutting his door. She handed the baby to him, gesturing frantically and spitting out some unreadable instructions before dashing to her car. Levi watched her as she climbed in and sped off down the road. “Say bye to mommy,” he yelled after her, clearly hoping she’d here. “Bye mommy! You crazy bitch.” He turned to look at eren through the window now and motioned for him to follow them inside. Eren did so, they stepped into the home, it smelled so new and was so tidy. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or swoon at the way Levi looked holding a baby. His expression was so angry compared to Micah’s soft features.   
“She said he needs to eat and that there’s bottles in the fridge.” Levi said, going into the kitchen. Eren followed him, watching the boy in his arms pull at the chain around his neck. Levi opened the fridge pulling out a small bottle from the top shelf. “She said he’ll only drink it warm.” He went to the microwave, pulling it open and setting the bottle inside right away.   
“No Levi.” Eren said stopping him. “You can’t microwave a bottle, it won’t heat up right.” He took the plastic bottle from him then and went to the sink. “You have to do it like this so he doesn’t end up burning his mouth.” He flipped the water on and took a clean bowl from the drying rack on the counter, setting it under the stream and holding the bottle in place inside of it. He let his hands monitor the water temperature as it rose slowly. “Tch, how’d you know that.” Levi asked. The question fabricated acerbic memories. His mother had fostered babies while he was still young. He was always helping her with tasks to care for them. Mikasa hadn’t been the first child his family took in, she’d just been the only to stay. He scoffed. “I’m not a dumb ass that’s why.” He said with a grin. Levi rolled his eyes.  
“I’m sorry you ended up here. I’ll call you a ride as soon as-“ yet again Levi was cut off before finishing his sentence, this time by a firm knock at the door. It caused the two of them to pause, the worry on Levi’s face only made Eren’s heart race. “Here.” He said gently handing Micah to Eren. “Be careful with him he’s practically the only thing I care about. Stay.” His voice was low as he turned and left them in the kitchen alone, bottle abandoned under running water. The baby in his arms started crying almost immediately, likely from being held by a stranger. “Hey,” Eren cooed. “It’s ok.”   
Levi returned to them, somehow looking more disheveled than before. “It’s twelve.” He whispered. “Listen, they can’t know I’m here right now. You have to answer it. Tell them you’re the baby sitter.” Eren panicked, there was no other option now, thanks to Micah’s screaming they couldn’t pretend no one was home. “Levi I’m not a good liar. I-“   
“Eren, please.” Levi cut him off. The boy took several deep breaths. This had to be a joke. There’s no way this could be his life now. He let out a frustrated growl before adjusting the child on his hip and stomping to the door. He clenched his jaw as he leaned against the door frame. “Who is it?” He called, putting on an innocent tone. “PD, we’d like to speak with a resident of the home please.” He pulled the door open then, facing the large men in uniform. He tried bouncing the screaming child on his hip. “Hi.”  
“Hello son, is Mrs. Ackerman home?” One asked. Ackerman? Why did that name sound so familiar. “No I’m sorry sir, I’m just the sitter. She’s out.” They nodded. “And what’s your name?”   
“I’m David Smith.” He said throwing out the first name that came to his head, and god was it generic. “I’m a student, I just do this to help with tuition.”  
“Can we get some ID?”   
“Oh, uh? I didn’t drive here, I took the bus, so I don’t even have my license on me.”  
“Then do you know who’s vehicle that is in the driveway?”   
He had no idea what he was meant to say to that. Did Levi need him to make an excuse?   
“No sir, I’m sorry. It was there when I arrived.”   
They seemed as if they were going to question him further, but as if on cue Micah’s screams became even louder. They must have felt bad, glancing at each other, a wave of sympathy crossing their expressions. “Alright, well please let Mrs. Ackerman know we’ll be returning.” Eren nodded, “Ok I will. Sorry I couldn’t be much help.” He had to yell for them to hear him over the baby. They said goodbye and Eren practically slammed the door, locking it and falling back against it. He bounced the baby on his hip, rubbing his back softly. “I know.” He soothed. Levi went to them then taking the baby back in his arms, pressing him to his chest.   
“I’m sorry.” He said and it seemed to be directed at the both of them. Eren thought about their conversation the other night, he came to the conclusion that making Levi feel bad about this was the least helpful thing he could do. “It’s ok. Come on, he’s hungry.” He said, pushing himself off the door now, letting his hand run softly over Levi’s arm as he passed him heading towards the kitchen. Eren grabbed the bottle from where it floated in the bowl of warm water, and dried it with a hand towel. “Here.” He handed it to Levi. “You have to test it to make sure it’s not too hot.”   
Before Eren had a chance to say anything he brought the bottle to his mouth, sucking on the rubber nipple a little. The boy’s jaw dropped. “Levi, you know that might be breast milk.” He said, trying so hard not to burst out in laughter. You would have thought Eren warned him the bottle might be filled with shit the way he reacted. He spit into the sink, directing the stream of water directly into his mouth as he retched dramatically. Eren could barely stand upright he was laughing so hard. “If I just drank my sisters titty milk I’m killing my self.” He said between coughs. “It could be formula, I don’t know.” The boy said in hopes of making it somewhat better.   
Eventually the three of them made it to the couch where they sat as Levi tried nursing Micah, and honestly he was just terrible at it. Eren guided him best he could, until he was doing it on his own well enough to call Leon simultaneously. “What’s up?” Came the deep voice through the speaker. “I’m at Ma’s new place. The cops just showed up here, they took my license plate number. I need you all to switch your cars out and come bring me the Mercedes. Also can you send a driver here?” All that came through the phone was a single, “I got you.” And with that they hung up.   
It wasn’t long before they heard the engine in the drive way. “Eren.” Levi said as the boy stood from the couch. “Next time I say no, maybe just go with it.” The comment stung in all honesty, but he knew that wasn’t the intent. He told himself it was because Levi wanted him to be safe. He nodded and with that he slipped through the door and climbed in with the driver who would take him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Lil' Kodak, they don't like to see you winnin. They wanna see you in the penitentiary. I need me a lil' baby who gon' listen. Girl, I don't wanna be the one you iggin'. My mama told me, "Boy, make good decisions!". Right now I gotta keep a tunnel vision.”
> 
> “I'm thug to the bone, but I'm still her baby boy. Lil' Kodak, boy they hate to see you in a foreign. They miss when you was in that 'Yota kickin' door.”


	22. “Pink Matter”- Frank Ocean

Levi had been sitting on the couch, Micah fast asleep in his arms for a while before Leon got there. He entered the home, smiling at the sight that greeted him. “Yo that’s little man.” He said lowly, resting himself on the coffee table and looking over the sleeping boy. “I can’t believe he’s this big. Ain’t seen him in a minute.” Levi shook his head. “Shits wild. Every time I come back here he’s grown.” 

It was a sweet picture. The two men so rugged, so rough, leaning over something as unsullied as a baby. Picture perfect masculinity breaking ordinance yet again. Keys could be heard jiggling the lock. The two of them tensed out of instinct, looking up as the door swung open and Adah entered. “Leon.” She said, locking the door and going to him. They embraced. “Hey Adah, ain’t seen you in forever.” She released him, giving a warm smile before scooping her son up out of Levi’s arms. “It’s been a while huh? You and Levi thick as thieves, never showing this house any love.” The men laughed a little as she disappeared into the other room to lie Micah in his crib. When she returned she plopped tiredly on the couch beside Levi. “I got someone to cover, thank you for coming so fast.” Levi nodded, shifting a little. “Listen, Adah. The cops came and they said their coming back. I just need you to tell ‘em I’m so busy with my businesses that you don’t hear from me much.” The woman’s expression turned cold. “You got the cops showing up here while you’re alone with my fucking son, are you serious?” Levi tried to reach out and calm her but she swatted his hand away. “What makes you think you can expose him to this shit as a baby. You think he won’t remember, but look at us. We were fucked up from the beginning.” Her tone was so angry, she didn’t have to yell for Levi to understand she meant what she said. “You can’t keep doing this shit to us!”

“Now Adah come on girl. I know it’s hard, but you know he’s just tryna take care of you and that baby.” Leon intervened, leaning over so they were making direct eye contact. She held her tongue. Once again she restrained herself. One day soon she would break, it wouldn’t take much for her to snap and say all the things she’s wanted to say to Levi for so long now. 

She stood and went towards the kitchen. “You two don’t know how much we love you.” She called back to them. “Now leave.” 

They silently obeyed, walking to their vehicles feeling shameful like scolded children. “Come to my place.” Levi called as they separated to their respective cars, “Aight.” 

They sat in Levi’s kitchen together, both men leaned over the table like they had dumbbells draped across their shoulders. “Police will prolly be here soon.” Levi said, taking a sip of the wine he’d poured them. Leon nodded. 

“This feels like a lot right now.” The shorter man admitted. Leon sighed. “Its always like his though. Things’ll cool down and we’ll be back to business.” Levi chewed the inside of his lip, nodding slowly. “I just didn’t have much to worry about back then you know? I knew long as you were on the outside my family would be taken care of. With Micah now it’s different, he won’t just stay little waiting for me to get out.” Leon scoffed. “Man why you even talking like that? Actin’ like they finna take you away in cuffs tonight. You really think we made it this far for them to clock you over some silver spoon tasting kid?” Levi laughed softly as Leon punched his shoulder playfully. “This is what happens when you start spending too much time around the people you love man, start gettin’ all soft on me. Why do you think I haven’t been around that baby since he was born? Shit will have you slippin’. You’re Levi, this shit cake walk to you. Been cake walk.” 

It was the pep talk he needed. Sitting on his couch alone later that night he felt reminded of who he was, or who he’d become at the very least. He took his time changing out of the black shirt and jeans he’d been wearing, into a white button up and slacks. He fixed his hair in the mirror, adding a bit of gel that had remained untouched in his cabinet since as long as he could remember. He looked himself over in the mirror, the man staring back at him was Mr. Ackerman. Business owner, ruthless boss, investor, an honest man who’d turned his life around as a troubled teen and escaped the slums he’d been born into. He practiced smiling in the mirror, finding ways to do so without letting the gold coated canine peek past his lip. 

A loud knock at the door interrupted his self evaluation. He glanced to himself one more time, shaking his head and bearing his teeth like a starved animal. The heels of his leather loafers clicked, echoing through the flat as he went to the door. His hand slipped around the silver door handle and he pulled it back, revealing two large men in uniform. The first had long hair, a lean figure. He scanned over to the second one and the moment his eyes caught the mans His heart nearly stopped in his chest. “Good evening sir I’m Eld Jinn.” The first said, but Levi didn’t catch a word that came out of his mouth. He was only able to focus on the broad blonde that stood before him. Never in a million years would he have expected a familiar face in uniform to show up at his doorstep tonight. He froze as the man finally spoke. 

“And I’m Erwin Smith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What do you think my brain is made for? Is it just a container for the mind? This great grey matter. Sensei replied what is your woman? Is she just a container for the child? That soft pink matter.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Since you been gone, I been having withdrawals. You were such a habit to call. I ain't myself at all had to tell myself naw. She's better with some fella with a regular job. I didn't wanna get her involved.”


	23. “LoveHate Thing”- Wale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initiate customer service voice.

“Come right in.” Levi said stepping back to make room for the two to enter. “I’m sure I must know why your here.” His hand ran through his hair, nails scraping painfully at his scalp as he fought to keep his composure. “Thank you.” Eld said stepping into the penthouse. Erwin nodded, making eye contact with Levi as he passed him. It was broken as He moved to shut the door. “Please sit.” He said, directing them down into the living room, gesturing to the large white couches that surrounded the coffee table. The two did just that, sinking in beside each other. “Let me get you both something to drink. Coffee, tea, wine?” He asked as he headed towards the kitchen. Eld chortled softly, “Ah coffee would be great.” Erwin nodded in agreement. The man returned with two mugs of the hot brew, and they accepted them happily. “Now,” Eld said after taking a long swig from the cup. “As you know we’re here to ask you a few questions about what went on down at Moon a few weeks ago. This is the first time we’ve caught you home since the incident.” Levi nodded, leaning back into his seat across from the men. “Yes, you know I have to tell you the whole thing really shook my family and I up. Unfortunately I had prior business arrangements scheduled right away out of town, I had no choice but to attend them. I do apologize for the lack of communication on my part. Though, I’m not sure I would have been much help, my thoughts on the matter hadn’t really been collected in the beginning.” 

Eld nodded. “Yes sir, we understand. It was so unexpected. Do you mind telling us why you were there that night?” 

“Of course. See, I own the casino down town, Freedom.”

“You own Freedom? No way me and my wife love that place.” Eld admitted cheerily. “You’re kidding! That’s so good to hear. Yes, we’re partnering with a new investor and we were all gathering for a bit of a celebration. Out of character for my colleagues and I really. So we really just never imagined our night would end so terribly. I’ll tell you I’m really shattered to hear of Colton Wise’s passing, his parents are good, respectable people he would have done big things following in their footsteps.”  
Erwin let a huff through his nose, shifting in his seat. To Levi it was a gibe. The other man chuckled apologetically. “You’ll have to excuse him. He’s the quiet type, a man of few words.”

“It’s not a problem. I see where he’s coming from. We all choose to present ourselves differently.” Levi’s words were dripping in accusation, his locked in glare clashing with the consummate smile. 

“Ah yes, well, anyways Mr. Ackerman, we glanced through your record and I was surprised by the charges we found there.”

Levi nodded solemnly, a hurt expression crossing his face as if he were just so ashamed of his past wrong doings he could hardly bare it. “I made a lot of mistakes in my youth. I couldn’t tell you the things I went through that forced me to escape that life like a bat out of hell.” Levi glanced to Erwin, maintaining eye contact as he stated, “That’s just not who I am anymore.” 

“The reason we know for sure you were there that night was because security cameras at the restaurant across the street captured you running through the front doors to escape. It appeared as if you had a gun in your hand is that true?” 

Levi’s arms crossed over his chest. “No sir, inside a barstool had broken in front of me, what was in my hands happened to be a piece of the leg I snapped off, hoping to protect myself if it came down to it. You must have seen my friend pull up then, he’d happened to be sitting at the light there and noticed me run out, and god am I thankful he did.” He paused, smoothing his hands over his sleeves. “You and I both know I can’t legally own a gun. I’m sure you’ve come with search warrants, you’re free to establish that.” 

The man nodded, a bit taken aback by the offer. “Um, Of course. Yes, we will be having a look around if that’s alright.” He thought he could feel Erwin smiling. “Please, take your time.” 

The two of them seemed to take forever shuffling through his things. He hated it, he despised the sight of those deplorable pigs rummaging around his beautiful home. Especially Erwin, he felt as if he was detonating an explosive, completely in the dark as to whether or not it would go off in his face. Propitiously though, he didn’t sweat a drop over the inspection. He knew there wasn’t a lick of snow or a speck of gun powder anywhere to be found. They could search day and night if they wanted, it’d make no difference really. Eventually they returned to him and he stood, welcoming the empty handed pair back with a smile. “Everything checks out?” He asked. Eld nodded, “Yes sir. Thank you for being so compliant.” 

“Of course, anything for a loyal customer.” Levi joked, holding a hand out towards the man. Eld laughed hysterically, taking Levi’s hand. “Yes, it was nice meeting you. Sorry for any trouble we may have caused you tonight.”

“No trouble at all. I want to get down to the bottom of this, for the Wise’s if no one else.”

“Of course. We’ll do our best to make sure that’s the case. Anyways, we’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of you night now.” He said as they made their way out.

As the two began to step out of the doorway Erwin froze. “Oh,” He spoke then, “do you mind if I use your restroom before we leave?” Levi glanced to him, fingers curling into a tight fist beside him. “Go right ahead.” Erwin nodded. “Thanks so much. Eld, go on and head out, I’ll catch up.” He told him and the shorter blonde gave a final wave before the door was closed. Erwin leaned back against it, arms folded as he gave a big captain America branded smile.

“That was quite the act Ackerman. Really brilliant I have to say.” 

Levi sighed and with the long exhale went everything he’d been holding up all night. His face felt sore as it fell back into his customary, vexed scowl. “So you’re a detective now.” He pressed, resting a hand on his hip. 

“So you’re a..” He gestured at the luxuries surrounding them, “cartel member now?” 

“Very funny.” 

It’d been so long he’d almost forgotten what a comedian the man was. The first time he met Erwin he’d been barely eighteen years old serving time for a multitude of crimes including armed robbery and drug possession. Back then Erwin was a prison guard. Everyone loved him, his colleagues, the inmates. He was eye candy, even to a packed to capacity prison of over nine thousand men. The gay ones wanted him and the straight ones wanted to be him and almost everyone felt a little bit of both. He used this to his advantage and became the main reason Levi was able to continue selling even from behind bars. The man appeared so sublime that it was almost impossible to see how truly slimy he was. Every day he enforced the law while simultaneously breaking it himself.  
He did it all. He smuggled drugs in and out of prisons, tampered with security cameras, conveniently ‘lost’ paperwork. Who knows the things he must be doing now. The two of them were alike though, they didn’t need to stay in the game, they just didn’t have the choice to leave. Pure love and an even deeper hatred for it. 

“I sure have missed you since our time together in the pen.” He said suggestively, his smile was darker now.

“I’m sure you have.” 

“That’s ok. Maybe we can reminisce sometime. You’ll surely owe me after tonight.” 

Levi raised his brows. “You’ve yet to do anything for me that hasn’t been returned tenfold.” The larger man chuckled softly at that. “I know it’s easy for you to look at anyone in a uniform and think their belligerently bovine, but that’s just not always the case. My friend Eld may have played along, but the guys back at headquarters might not buy your little story so easily, however, you know who’s story they will buy? Mine, because they’ll buy anything I’m sellin’.”

Erwin stepped forward then closing the space between them. He was smart enough to keep his hands clasped behind his back, but Levi could feel his hot breath at his hairline. “So I’m sure you’ll find a way to repay me. You always knew how to provide just what I liked. Doubt much has changed.” The shorter mans nails were digging deep into the flesh of his palms, his jaw clenched tightly. The sight made Erwin laugh, “Well I guess I better catch up with Eld before he thinks I’m in here takin’ a shit.” 

He turned then, heading to the door. “See you around Levi.” 

The silence following the loud click of the door felt like a warm blanket fresh out of the dryer, wrapping him up. He wasn’t sure wether to celebrate or grieve. He thought the best way to commemorate a successful night would be calling Eren, begging for his forgiveness for having been such a dick and then giving him just that to make up for it. But, again, it didn’t feel quite like he’d won yet. So he settled for a bit of both. He lost his shoes, unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, and cradling his nearly full bottle of wine he retired his bed. With the music playing so loud he could feel it in his chest, he pretended his cigarettes were joints and drank until he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin’s attitude is SICK en ING!
> 
>  Tell me your fav chapter so far. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Yea, ain't no love in the heart of city, that's what they told me. Beefing over 100 dudes, don't none of 'em know me. Son of a mother studying at UDC. Sitting in taxi cabs, where daddy roaming the streets.”
> 
> “Every hood, every 'burb, I got superb balance. From the city that made me love you forever for it. Hope you celebrate every moment forever ignore it. It made me what I am, it made me what I'm not. They gon' love you a little different when you at the top. Give me love, baby. Not enough, not enough, just a touch, baby. What the fuck, baby? It's just us, baby. This ain't right, this is life. This a love hate thing.”


	24. “Forrest Gump”- Frank Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2k and chill?? Hnnn uwu

Levi woke to his cell vibrating beneath him. He groaned, pulling the device out and answering the call only to drop it in front of his face, eyes closing once again. “Can I come in?” Leon’s voice asked. “Mhm.” He moaned, burying his face into his pillow. He heard the door swing open but he didn’t move. His head was hurting. 

Leon was greeted by the sight of Levi, sprawled out over his mattress wearing only boxers and a dress shirt. Next to him was an empty bottle of red wine, leftovers dripping from its finish onto the white sheets. Levi shifted, pulling a crumpled carton of cigarettes out from under him and tossing it on the ground. “Could have had the decency to call last night.” Leon said, sitting at the end of the bed where there was plenty of space thanks to Levi’s height. “Could have had the decency not to show up here at seven in the morning.” The man countered, voice gravely with sleep. He rolled over, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. “Erwin’s a detective now.” 

Leon thought he’d heard him wrong at first. “Erwin? As in prison guard Erwin?” He asked, looking at the man, baffled. “Detective Erwin now, but yes.” Levi said sitting up finally and pushing himself to the edge of the bed. “He said he’ll cover for me.” Leon shook his head. “Can’t believe he’s still doing that shit.” Levi slipped out of the bed and headed towards the restroom, “Kind of hard to quit while you’re ahead when all you’ve ever been is ahead.” Looking at himself in the mirror, he frowned at the unshaven shadow on his face. He closed the door then and started the shower. Leon took it as his cue to leave. 

....

Eren turned the key in his car, silence falling over him as the engine died slowly. He pulled the key out and yawned. He couldn’t believe he was already back to picking up shifts at Moon, even more unnerving was that his first one was ending at seven in the morning. He pushed the car door open, met by cool morning air. The temperature outside had been slowly declining over the past few weeks. Soon signs of winter would set in and he’d have to start covering up more. He trudged up the stairs to his apartment, unlocking and pushing his way in. He was so tired he almost missed the pair waiting anxiously for him on the couch. He did a double take. “Mikasa?!” He said, dark black hair coming into focus in the dimly lit room. She smiled, but not nearly as wide as the blonde beside her did. “Surprise Eren!” Armin called happily. Eren dropped his duffel bag and went to her, wrapping his arms around her neck, falling into the couch beside her. “I thought you weren’t coming back until the semester ended.” He said into her hair before pulling away. Armin leaned into her from the opposite side, “That was true, we just didn’t tell you her semester ended before ours.” She nodded, leaning against Armin in return. “Well I want to hear about.” Eren said grabbing a pillow and tossing it into Armin’s lap. He sprawled himself over the two who grunted at his weight. “Right after I wake up from this nap.” Armin rolled his eyes, patting Eren’s head as it rested in his lap. There was no describing the feeling of the three of them being all together. It’s just how they were meant to be. He fell asleep more content and calm than he had in months. 

He woke up three hours later and nothing had changed. His family was the type to watch shitty game shows for three hours while they lost feeling in their legs, just so he could sleep peacefully. He pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. “You snore so loud Eren, we could barely hear the TV.” Armin whined, pulling his hair in an attempt to agitate him. “Good no one likes Jeopardy ” He said tiredly. “Smart people do.” Mikasa added. Eren sat up and the two of them both stretched their legs right away. “Oh my bad, I forgot you guys are huge fucking nerds.” 

Armin laughed and Mikasa gave a brash smile. Eren was sitting now looking up at the television, but he could feel Mikasa’s gaze on him. “Eren.” She said and when he glanced to her she was holding up His phone, a single notification from Levi lighting up the screen. A scowl crept naturally over his features. “Give me that.” He said lunging for the device, she pulled her arm back so he missed entirely. 

“Who’s Levi?” She pressed.

He sat back crossing his arms. “He’s a friend. Why do you care?”

She raised a brow. “You think I leave the country for a few months and I just forget about you? Of course I know what happens when I’m gone.” Armin sat frightened behind her. “Guys, please, couldn’t we spend our first day together with no fighting?” He begged. 

“What’s your problem? I’m an adult! It’s not like your my mother, I don’t need you watching over me like I’m a child.” Eren growled. 

She held his phone out to him. “Then why do you act like one?”

He snatched the phone angrily from her palm, standing from the couch. “I don’t act like a child!” 

“Putting yourself in dangerous situations for the sake of a quick fuck is childish.” 

“A quick fuck? Are you kidding me? Clearly you don’t know anything about this, so why are you coming at me like this instead of just asking me like a rational person.” He snatched his keys and duffel bag from where he’d dropped them earlier. “Eren wait.” Mikasa said, but before she even finished her sentence eren was slamming the door behind him. He got in his car and as he pulled away he checked the text from Levi. ‘Tryna come get you’ He replied, ‘I’m driving that way now. I can stop in?’ By the time he’d hit the main road he’d received approval from Levi and was on his way there. He felt like total shit. This was not the way he’d wanted to welcome Mikasa home. It was just that nothing made him more mad than when she treated him like that. 

He tried not to think about it as he parked in Levi’s complex. His beat up old car looked flat out silly in the midst of so many luxury vehicles. He really wondered how many of them, if any, were Levi’s. It felt weird walking up to the front door alone. He knocked softly and after a few moments the door opened. As he stepped inside he realized he really didn’t have the energy or the heart for their usual awkward greetings. Instead, the moment the door closed, he fell against Levi, wrapping his arms around him. He had a way of making himself shorter so he could fit right under Levi’s chin. The man tensed beneath him, but after a moment he relaxed and his hands pressed against Eren’s back. “You good?” He asked, a hand sliding up to the hair at the nape of his neck. He nodded against his chest before finally standing up straight. “Yea I’m good.” He said, giving him a small smile. 

Levi watched eren as they headed into the living room. The boy plopped down on the couch and the other retrieved game controllers and booted up 2k. They settled in beside each other to play in comfortable silence up until they were spitting competitive banter of course. “Ok, ok.” Eren said after losing the first game. “How about this round we have to make our players the same height as us.” That earned him quite the glare from Levi, he laughed holding up his hands. “Kidding.” He said through a fit of laughter. 

Eren rested his weight against the man more so, leaving his controller beside him and lying his head back against the couch cushions behind them. “You play, i wanna watch. Maybe I’ll learn how to be better if you show me.” He said, testing the waters by letting his legs fall over Levi’s just a bit. “Usually don’t just give free lessons to brats like you.” He said, and his arm wrapped around Eren’s legs, pulling them fully onto his lap so he could use them to rest his controller on. “But I might be able to show you a thing or two.” From that point on Levi would play, pausing at intervals to show Eren certain things. It was so innocently, wholesome. He liked that the man never took it easy on him or let him win, he wasn’t talking down to him now either. He was being genuine. Maybe it was silly, it’s just a basketball game, but in the grand scheme that is boyhood video games rank pretty high on the superiority scale. 

“Did everything go ok after yesterday?” He asked tentatively. He knew Levi didn’t like him in his business, but what was he supposed to do, pretend like cops weren’t at his door? The more he cared for the man the harder it became to be some sort of abnormal ‘side piece’ who kept their mouth shut. “Yea.” Levi said hesitating slightly. He could physically see him relax into the conversation, spreading himself out and leaning back slightly. “Someone I knew from when I was young is a detective on the Moon case. It’s gonna make things a lot easier.” Eren nodded. “I was there last night. Worked my first shift since it happened.” He failed to mention how every time He saw a woman in a strappy red dress he thought of Her kissing his neck or how every time a young man sat at his bar he had to pretend he wasn’t afraid. 

Levi paused the game at that. “You worked?” He asked, turning towards him slightly. Eren nodded, was he concerned for him or was this to do with the club opening back up at what that meant for the case? “Was it ok?” Eren shrugged. “It was busy, people didn’t seemed bothered by the fact that someone died there.” Levi’s face fell. “Have you gotten any sleep?” He nodded, “Three hours. I got home at seven and, um, my sister was home. They surprised me.” He looked up at Levi then. “Why are you here then? Shouldn’t you be with her?” 

“We got into an argument.” 

“She was there a few hours and you got into an argument?” Levi scoffed. “And I thought my sister and I were bad.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “She just gets me so mad. She treats me like I’m her little brother or her kid or something. I’m not, and I don’t know when she’s gonna get that.”

Levi smiled, “I hate to be a hypocrite, but it’s only woman who really care that do that shit.” He said. “If she didn’t love you she wouldn’t be on you like that.” Eren rested his head against Levi’s shoulder. “I know, but it just makes me so mad. I don’t know how to not lash out over it.” 

“Me either.” The man agreed.

“Your family must want to kill you sometimes.” Eren said. Levi laughed because it was really true. “They do.” 

“I realized something the last time we were together.” 

“Yea? What’s that.” 

“I realized I would be upset if something happened to you.” 

Levi shook his head. Eren could feel the amiableness threaten to leave him. “Don’t waist your emotions on feelings like that.” He said. “You’re setting yourself up for disappointment.” 

Eren thought back to the time during sex when Levi had told him he was his. That he wasn’t to let anyone else have him. He desired so badly to know whether that was truth, or false promises built on sexual inhibition. “So then you don’t feel the same way?” He asked. “You wouldn’t feel upset if it were me.” Levi glared at him. It wouldn’t matter if he lied and said he didn’t, because his actions at the night club revealed his candor in the end. He was never required to spend an extra second helping him out of there. “I’ve lost too many people to let that thought cross my mind anymore.” It was a genuine reply. He never sat and thought whether he cared about Eren like that. Nor would he sit here now and allow himself to. Just like the time Eren was laying on his chest in his apartment, he was too afraid to acknowledge those feelings then. “I don’t think you understand the way I work yet.”

“I do.” Eren said, reaching for the mans chain on his chest. “I’ve lost people too. I still have those thoughts though. I wish I was like you, that I could ignore them.” Levi shifted, wrapping an arm around him. “Don’t say that shit. It makes you stronger because you aren’t afraid of them.” The boy shook his head against Levi’s chest. “No, it makes me weaker because I have no choice but to face them, and I don’t know how.”

There was silence for a long time. Levi was holding onto him, but he wasn’t really there. He was lost in his mind for so long Eren feared he might never come back. Then, right when He thought he’d lost him for good he spoke. “I would be upset.” He said, his words felt like they echoed through the room. And they just might have, considering the current immaculate condition of the man’s home. “If something happened to you, I think I wouldn’t be able to not feel upset. At least a bit.” Eren’s stomach was in knots. From the outside the comment seemed so trivial, rude almost. How could a person know someone for months and tell them the things they’d told each other only to claim they may feel little remorse over their defacement. From Eren’s perspective though, he might as well have confessed his love. Levi was so defiled by trauma, that processing one single emotion in his name meant more than any grand gesture of affection. 

This wasn’t romantic, and it wasn’t healthy either. There was no glorifying what these two had been through, but somehow they ended up in the same space together and they understood. No typical person could understand that. The question was whether they’d make things better for each other or worse. If neither had answers how could they help? Then again, maybe looking at themselves through each other was enough to create new perceptions. Levi’s hand tangled in his hair and the brunette closed his eyes, breathing in the scent that cling to the fabric of the mans cotton T-shirt. “I usually don’t come back to someone after they made me feel something.” Eren bit roughly at the inside of his cheek. “It’s ok I can’t make you.” He shifted then, using his weight to push Levi on to his back. He climbed on top and faced him straight on, pushing dark black locks away from his forehead. “I’m not going to make you numb. That wouldn’t be fair.” Levi glared up at him, his eyes dark slits beneath thin lashes. His chest rose and fell under his weight. Subconsciously the man was squirming beneath him. “You’re going to feel with me, and if that’s not what you want, I’ll go.” 

“That’s not what I want.” He said, but his hands reached for Eren’s face. 

“We don’t know what we want Levi. That’s what happens when you give for too long.” His words echoed Leon’s from yesterday. He swallowed hard and when he looked back to Eren moisture pooled, daring spilling from the corners of his eyes. His thumbs wiped ugly tears away before they got the chance to roll down his beautiful dark cheeks. 

“You’re addicted to things that make you numb. I won’t be another one of those things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *boom* Stoopid I’m not gonna let you get the chance. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “My fingertips, and my lips, they burn from the cigarettes. Forrest Gump you run my mind boy. Running on my mind boy. I know you Forrest. I know you wouldn't hurt a beetle, But you're so buff, and so strong. I'm nervous Forrest.”
> 
> “Forrest green. Forrest blues. I remember you. This is love, I know it's true. I won't forget you. It's for you Forrest. It's you you Forrest.”


	25. “Bad”- Wale

The two of them laid there in silence watching each other breath, minds racing a mile a minute, but turning up not a single comprehensive thought. Levi’s hands slid down from Eren’s face to wrap gently around his neck, thumbs pressed at the column of his throat. Eren swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing under the pads of the mans fingertips. 

Eren shifted so he was laying over him rather than sitting on his chest. “You should go home.” Levi said. Eren’s chest twinged with a pain so deep he felt it in his gut. The hands at his throat massaged the skin threateningly. 

“If I leave now, will I ever see you again?” He asked, voice unwavering. He refused to express a bit of emotion in this moment. 

“I don’t know.” Levi said, his hands were shaking like he was restraining himself. “I don’t know, but you have to go home to your sister.” 

Eren nodded, taking Levi by the wrists and prying him off. He stood and took his keys from where he’d set them on the coffee table. He didn’t say anything else, what was left to say? He left. 

He cried the whole way home, but he didn’t regret what he’d said. Infatuation wasn’t love, it wasn’t even close. What was the point of only giving someone your best just for them to leave when they found out you indeed, just like them, have a worst. He probably didn’t love Levi, that much was true. But he was awfully close to that point. And without a doubt, he would be upset if something were to happen to him. Levi didn’t want anyone to make him feel, because everyone who made him feel, he had to protect. Eren was just the same. 

He was thankful the ball was not in his court, couldn’t even be mistaken for being there. When he parked his car and climbed out, he moved slowly. He didn’t want his sister to look at him like the big idiot he was. Inside he dropped his things on the empty couch. He found Mikasa and Armin in her bed. They were both lying on their stomachs looking up at him expectantly, but from the looks of it they’d been watching something on her laptop. Eren moved to the bed slowly, climbing up and flopping down face first between them. They were probably rolling their eyes at him, but he couldn’t see. Finally he wrapped his arms around The girl. She tensed in surprise. “I’m sorry Mikasa. I’m sorry for being so defensive all the time.” He said, looking up at her. She could tell he’d been crying, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. “It’s ok Eren. I’m sorry for approaching you like a parent instead of a sister.” He released her and rested his head on Armin’s back, throwing his legs across her. “I’m glad your home. And thanks for helping surprise me Armin.” The two of them smiled warmly at him. 

As ridiculous as it was they’d all sleep crammed together in that single student housing twin size bed. But, they’d sleep better than if they were on the biggest softest luxury mattress alone. Eren thought about how lucky he was. The universe didn’t always place people together so perfectly. 

...

Levi spent a lot of time over the next few days in bed. He slept more hours than he was awake, avoiding thinking about his family, Erwin, Eren, or Leon. When he was awake though he couldn’t help it. They were clouding his mind. Leon checked on him every other day. He even brought dinner once and they ate together in Levi’s bed, an event unheard of for the neat freak. Growing up words like depression didn’t get used as far as the two of them were concerned. If your sad, then your just sad and you better get over it, because your life might never compare to the family down the block, and besides people were relying on you. Leon knew though that sometimes it wasn’t that simple, and just like Levi had come to his home and tore him out of bed for a plate of hot food in the past, he’d do the same for him now. They ate hot wings and drank soda in the dimly lit room, watching garbage MTV shows. They didn’t talk much. 

The week came and went. Finally, the weekend came, Levi got out of bed early and showered. He’d made his decisions on everything. Most importantly he was going to work harder, grow bigger, make more money for his family. He’d try to be there too. He wanted to see Eren, tell him everything he’d come to over the past week. He dressed in a black T-shirt and plaid cigarette trousers. He even bothered putting on his gold watch, rings and cologne. Dumb shit like that makes you feel like you’ve got your life together after secluding yourself. 

He went to Eren’s apartment without warning. He figured if he wasn’t home he’d just go to the casino instead. He was pleased to see Eren’s shitty little car in the lot as he parked, climbing out and heading for the door. He knocked softly. It took only a moment for the door to open. He expected either Eren or the little blonde, but instead he got short dark hair and piercing grey eyes. The girl was taller than him, dressed in leggings and an oversized university jersey. She was beautiful, but looked nothing like Eren, so he didn’t assume at first that she was his sister. “Is Eren home?” He asked. She looked him over, scanning each feature like she was judging just whether or not he was worthy of that information. “And you are?” She said, inserting herself in the doorway, blocking the view of inside. Levi sighed, he hadn’t prepared for playing games with teenagers so early in the morning. “Levi.” He wondered if that was enough information, had Eren told his friends about him? “I’m here to buy artwork from him.” She made a face as if his name revolted her, but she still stepped back, opening the door wide to display the view of their living room.  
Levi found a disgusting display before him. Empty beer bottles and pizza boxes sprawled over the coffee table. A multitude of young people completely passed out on the little stained couch. Mikasa motioned for him to enter and he did, she closed the door behind him. The room smelled of weed and alcohol. Eren was sprawled out half naked over a tall, muscular boy with two toned hair. He felt something angry stir inside him at the sight of Eren sleeping with another man, and it surprised him. He didn’t think he’d feel that way, but then again it seemed every way he felt about Eren game as a surprise. There were a few others on opposite ends of the furniture. A girl with short hair and freckles, a short guy with a buzz cut and a brown haired girl on his chest. The little blonde, Armin, was missing, but a much larger blonde in a football jersey, was passed out on the hard wood floor. How the hell was he sleeping like, he didn’t even have a pillow?

Mikasa stepped over him, going to Eren and shaking him. “Eren, get up. Your boyfriend is here.” Levi nearly hissed at the title. “I’m not his boyfriend.” He said immediately, tone so serious it would scare anyone. Anyone but Mikasa of course. She glared back, holding eye contact as she yelled at the boy. “Eren wake up, now. Your dick is here.” The boy stirred, rolling off of the other man as he stretched. “What? What are you talking about?” He groaned, until he spotted Levi. He shot up. “Levi, what are you-“ The man interrupted him. “I’m here to buy my paintings.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Uh, right, ok.” Eren said, leading the man to his bedroom. Levi sat on his bed as he pulled jeans and a sweater from his closet and got dressed. “Do you typically get drunk and pass out on shitty looking douchebags?” He asked. Eren smiled, pulling his sweater over his head. “Only if I hate those douchebags enough to drunk wrestle them until I pass out. Why, you jealous?” 

“Tch.” Levi scoffed. “I couldn’t ever be jealous of someone who dyes their hair.”

Eren laughed, “Right? And he says it’s natural, like dude, give it up. Everybody knows you dye that shit.” 

The boy turned to him finally, standing in front of him. Their was silence for a moment. “I really didn’t think I’d see you this time.” He said, laughing a little. Levi shrugged. “I had to think about some stuff.” Eren nodded, moving closer, but not touching the man. “What stuff?”

Levi sighed. “I think, I want you because the things you make me feel are good.” The words were like bile in his mouth. He hated the way he sounded. So soft, and weak. He reached out and pulled eren closer, dipping his head so the top of it pressed against Eren’s chest. He couldn’t look him in the face right now. He didn’t know how to handle that yet. The boy’s hands came up to rest at the back of his neck. “I hate this shit.” He admitted, the heat and pressure at the back of his eyes made it worse. Made him furious. “It’ll never be fair to you.” 

Eren’s hands ran down over his back. His voice felt so soothing. “You’re crazy if you think I’ll be all fair to you.” He said. “Nothings ever fair, doesn’t work like that.” He felt Eren’s hand come up to run through his hair, pushing his head back in the process so he was looking up at him. He cupped the mans face and brought it to his. Their noses bumped softly against one another and they breathed like that for a moment before Eren moved in to kiss him. He reciprocated lazily, feeling too worn out emotionally to know how to give more than that. It didn’t matter though because it wasn’t necessary. “Fuck.” He murmured as they pulled away, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Eren laughed softly, not at his tears, but at his refusal to allow himself to show them. Levi glared up at him, but his expression melted at the sight of Eren’s warm smile. He was like a big sunflower, he couldn’t help it. He took his face this time, holding him tightly so his cheeks smushed his lips out slightly. “Don’t fucking sleep with that douchebag again.” He growled. Eren made a horrified face. “Don’t say it like that! I hate his horse face.” Levi smiled, pulling the boy against him by his waist. “You’re mine ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean I love u baby don’t let them talk about u like that <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok this song choice is so fucking funny to me because if u listen to it Rihanna’s parts are 100% Levi and Wale’s parts are Eren. Like it’s perfect. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it, but I sure know how to fuck. I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you. I can't promise that I'll be good to you cause I had some issues, I won't commit. No, not having it, But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you.”
> 
> “And I can see that you're. In the literal sense, I mean the physical sense. I mean the, oops, wait, let me give me a second. I need a minute to vent, I'm only telling you that I heard you. Cause I have some issues. And I'm tellin' you I could believe that. Not the type of fella to yell or be gettin' jealous. But we talkin' 'bout game, Wale got the league pass.”


	26. “Come and See Me”-PARTYNEXTDOOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gangs almost all here

Eventually the two could hear bustling in the living room and kitchen from where they’d curled up in Eren’s bed. Sometimes they’d hear footsteps and whispering near Eren’s door. His friends really did act like twelve year olds. He knew it was bothering Levi. The man didn’t take kindly to others knowing his sexual orientation nor did he care for children. You know, incase you hadn’t figured that out by now. So he wasn’t surprised when the man sat up and pointed to the painting. “I need to get going, but I wasn’t kidding before. I want that right now.” He said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet and checkbook.  
Eren gawked at the little book of checks. He was really going to write him a check? “How much?” Levi asked holding the pen between his fingers and leaning over the bed he was currently using as a desk. Eren could only stutter. “I-I don’t know Levi I just.. I never-“ he mumbled on, but Levi had stopped paying attention to consider a price before writing a check. “I want that one.” He said pointing to the colorful piece that opposed his personality like white on black. Eren slipped from the bed and carefully brought it down from the wall, bringing it to Levi as the man ripped the paper from its book. “How’s this?” He asked handing the check over. Eren folded it setting it on the bed. “I can’t look while your here.” He said shaking his head. Levi rolled his eyes. “Dumbass, that’s no way to run a business. What if I wrote you a check for two dollars.” Eren shook his head. “Well I’ve never sold my artwork so that would be more than I’ve made so far.” The man huffed angrily but took the canvas in one hand. “You’re making me regret this investment.” He said, shoving his belongings back in his pocket. Eren groaned softly as he went to the door, pulling it open to lead Levi out. The two entered the living room where an absolute zoo display of college students was taking place. Armin had taken to the kitchen with Mikasa to cook what looked like pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Sasha was circling them like a vulture. Reiner and Jean sat at the counter, both turning, eyebrows raised in a way that made Eren want to punch them in their shitty faces. Connie and Ymir were on the couch fighting over the remote. The shorter boy was clearly losing to the much stronger girl. 

Eren glanced to Levi who looked honestly disgusted with the scene. It almost made him laugh. “Morning Levi.” A sweet voice called from the kitchen. They glanced back to the angelic blonde boy smiling at them from his place over the stove. Everyone seemed to pause at Armin’s comment. Eren knew that this was the calm before the storm. He needed Levi the fuck out of his house before it hit. Levi grunted, nodding at Armin in response, but Eren continued guiding him out, not letting them pause for a moment. “I’ll text you.” Eren said at the door. Ymir and Connie were the only ones with views of them from the doorway now, and you would have thought it was their favorite tv show taking place before them. Levi nodded, “See ya.” He said before dipping out of the apartment.

He closed the front door and went to the kitchen. Jean had a shitty smile on his face, resting on his hand, elbow propped on the table. “Who the fuck was that.” He pressed. “An investor who just happened to buy my artwork.” Eren said braggingly. The other boy rolled his eyes. “Yea right Jeager. No one wants your shitty artwork.” Mikasa glared at him from the kitchen. She had already told their friends how she was worried about him and this guy and though she slumped on any detail, they were mostly just waiting for his admission. They’d even snuck around the door while they were in there hoping to catch something because in all honesty the news shocked the entire friend group. Sure, Eren’s shorts were a little short at times, and occasionally him and Jean passed out on each other in just their boxers, but the men in their group weren’t particularly known for being the most hyper masculine individuals. It wasn’t weird for them show affection or dress however they liked. They just never thought Eren was gay. 

“Ok that’s fine.” Eren said disappearing into his bedroom and returning with the folded check. Without opening it he handed it to Jean. He could only pray that Levi hadn’t actually written him a check for two dollars. “Pfft,” Jean scoffed, sitting back and unfolding the check. His jaw dropped. “Yo what the fuck!” He yelled jumping up from his chair. Everybody gathered. “Show us jean! How much is it?” The group of money hungry young adults hadn’t even held such thing as a hand written check in most their lives. Connie dove out of no where snatching the check from Jeans hands. “Be careful!” Armin yelled at him as harshly as his angelic demeanor allowed, “You’re going to tear it!” Connie made an obnoxious strangled noise at the printed dollar amount. “Connie if you don’t tell us how much it’s for I’ll punch you straight in the throat.” Ymir threatened and the man fell dramatically back into Sasha’s arms, feigning losing consciousness. Finally Armin took the check from his limp hands, he held it up close to his face, having no glasses to clear the resolution of the scribbled black ink. His jaw dropped and everyone fell silent as they waited for his conclusion. 

“It’s fifteen hundred dollars.” He muttered. 

The group broke out into a frenzy of overly dramatic wails and even more mock fainting. “Eren really got himself a sugar daddy before me, that’s insane.” Sasha hummed, disappointedly. Connie gasped, “I’ll remember that next time my paycheck hits my account.” He said. Sasha rolled her eyes. “Oh no what will I ever do without your seven fifty an hour.” Reiner pushed Jean off of him after he’d fallen dramatically into his arms, he caught himself before hitting the counter, and leaned towards the brunette. “Eren what the hell does your boyfriend do? Run the fucking mafia?” Eren had his check in his hands now, but he broke his worshipping gaze to shoot a rebuttal His friends way. “He’s not my fucking boyfriend or whatever you guys think.” He spat, confused as to why he’d even say something like that so casually, without much sarcasm to his tone. He handed the check to Mikasa now. The humor of it all was that this was the least amount of money Levi had ever dropped on a piece of artwork. It was nothing, but everything, because Eren wasn’t established and he had no promise of expanding that money. In reality though, the man would never let go of that painting. It was equally priceless as it was his forever. 

Thankfully the group slowly lost interest in their friends newly acquired wealth and possibly boyfriend, but none of them were quite sure about the second part yet. They all ate breakfast and a few began heading home. The night before had been so outrageous, but everyone had enjoyed it so much. They’d gathered simply to watch a football game and get drunk off their asses and they succeeded in accomplishing both. Eren took the time after finishing his meal to text Levi. 

‘This is a lot of money Levi.’ He sent, not really sure what else to say. 

A response came quicker than usual. ‘No it’s not Eren. If your work was in a gallery with a lick of prestige to its name I’d be robbing you blind.’

He just didn’t understand. That was the point. His work wasn’t in a gallery. He kept waiting for Levi to say something like ‘well I owe you anyways’ or ‘it’s compensation for something or other’, but he didn’t and it made Eren feel like Levi truly felt his art was worth that. It was the best feeling he’d ever had about the prospective career. He really felt worth something. 

‘Thank you.’

‘Not accepting a thanks for robbing you blind Eren. Just make my investment worth it, understand?’ 

‘I will, don’t worry.’ He typed with a newfound confidence. 

‘<3’

The single dumb typed out emoticon made him smile like an idiot. He caught himself grinning at the screen and immediately stopped, looking around to ensure Jean hadn’t noticed him, because he’d surely tear his high spirits to shreds. Instead he found the taller boy with his head asleep on a pillow in Armin’s lap. The smaller blonde laid back against the couch, feet propped on the coffee table as he played with the long strands of Jean’s undercut. Eren noticed that the two had been growing increasingly inseparable ever since Eren had been spending time with Levi, and Marco, Jean’s best friend moved across the country to attend his dream school. Jean wasn’t going to university, he got a reliable job with a construction company right out of high school, and he’d been working nonstop since graduation to earn enough money so he could move to the same city as Marco. The plans kept getting pushed back as one financial burden after the other hit Jean. All their friends had even chipped in, selling some things in order to donate to the ‘keep Jean and Marco together because otherwise they may die from separation anxiety’ fund. They all missed Marco and his sweet demeanor, god knows their friend group was lacking some of that without him. Armin, Bertholdt, and Christa can only be so pleasant to the bunch of knuckle heads. No one missed him like Jean though. When he first left they’d all rallied together to ensure he didn’t genuinely off himself. From that point on Armin and him just sort my of clung to each other for support. Eren didn’t blame him, he was convinced that if you hadn’t had a nap in Armin’s lap then you’ve never really known true support and friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College students getting hyped over a 1500$ check is the most accurate part of this story. 
> 
> Also I’m #sad I’ll never know true support and friendship wow. (And don’t worry guys :’) Marcos just... at school it’s fine. We’re fine.)
> 
>  
> 
> “Shit just got real, things are getting intense now. I hear you talkin' 'bout we a lot, oh, you speak French now?. Giving me the signs so I gotta take a hint now. I hit you up like "Do you wanna hang right now?" On the East Side and you know I'm with the gang right now. You say do I own a watch, do I know what time it is right now? It's after 2AM and that's asking a lot of you right now. All she talkin' bout is come and see me for once. You don't ever come to me, you don't ever come to me.”


	27. “Middle Child”- J. Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I love fiction

Levi leaned back against the plush white couch beneath him. A cigarette hung lazily from the corner of his mouth, he was flicking through the dark green paper in his hands. Smoke rolled from his nose as he pushed the money back into a stack and wrapped a rubber band tightly around its center. Music played lowly from the speakers, Leon placed bricks over a digital scale upon the coffee table. The two of them hadn’t wanted to bring business back into Levi’s home quite so soon, but they didn’t have much choice. They couldn’t keep moving the boys and their inventory around the city and expect to keep cash flowing the way they wanted it to. 

Levi had been distancing himself from his family over the past few weeks. Taking what Leon had said into account, he understood that there was little room for him to be successful at what he did if he had to face them regularly. He loved them more than anything, that’s why he did all this for them, or at least that’s what he told himself. But there was no way he could look his sister in the face, the woman he loved and had too many times come home to find nearly dead off the same thing he was turning around to sell to other’s sisters and mothers. It hurt too much to be evil against the better judgement of his love. In turn he’d been spending more of his limited free time with Eren. It was different because Eren didn’t love him enough yet to question his actions. Instead he was a comfort and a distraction. His complaints never had to do with illegal substances or morals. It was only ever ‘Levi stop playing that game and pay attention to me’ or ‘Why are you so miserable at texting back?’ Domestic banter that made him feel semi-average during his current state of affairs. 

A sudden hard knock at the door tore Levi from his train of thought. In fact, the entire locomotive was derailed and set ablaze. The two men made eye contact, both sputtering quiet curses under their breath. Levi jumped into gathering things from the coffee table as Leon took off for the door, pressing his face to it, to peer out the peep hole. “Fucking hell.” The raven haired man heard the other call. He paused glancing up. “It’s Erwin, he’s alone.” Levi growled, dropping the contents of his arms back onto the table and motioning for Leon to unlock the door. He did, moving back to allow Erwin to enter. The broad man stepped inside, smile contrasting the sour expressions of the other individuals. “You just had to knock like twelve didn’t you?” Levi muttered past the cigarette. “Sorry,” Erwin chortled, holding his hands out apologetically as he strode down into the living room. “Guess it’s just habit now.” 

“Shitty habit.” Levi returned, smoke billowing with each word. “Speaking of.” The blonde interjected, reaching out to pluck the rolled tobacco from his lips, placing it between his own before settling on the couch. His eyes scanned the array of paraphernalia decorating the table. “Didn’t take you two very long to feel comfortable enough to return here, huh?” Levi shrugged, “I took your word.” Erwin laughed at that, he seemed to find humor in a lot of the things Levi said. Handing the cigarette back to the shorter man, he crossed his arms and leaned back. Levi could feel him absolutely raking his eyes over him. “You’ve aged well.” Erwin commented, igniting Levi’s temper without fail. Leon moved to sit on the couch behind where he stood. “But you sure have gotten a lot angrier huh? Used to be so friendly back then. At least to me anyways.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Did you have a specific reason for showing up here?” 

“Just to see you.” He smirked. “Say, Leon, why don’t you leave us to speak alone.”

Levi shook his head angrily. “Don’t talk to him like that.” He said, hand sliding up to his waist line. His fingers curled around the weapon that was always there. Erwin grinned shittily, lifting his own sweater to reveal the police belt hooked around his black trousers. It didn’t make a difference though, if they raced Levi would always win. “My bad.” The blonde apologized, realizing this. “Leon, no hard feelings man. Would you mind giving us the chance to speak alone for a moment?” 

Leon looked up to Levi, waiting for a sign that he’d be alright with him leaving. The shorter man nodded and with that Leon stood, gripping Levi’s shoulder for a short moment before dipping out of the flat without another word. The shorter man pulled the Glock from his waist as he sat on the couch where Leon had been, he set the gun on his thigh, leaning to invite Erwin to get the hell on with whatever he had to say. “You two are awfully close.”

“Always have been, we’re brothers.”

“Brothers, yea of course. You know I have some people like that. I work with a lot of people that have my back, maybe you could consider something like that.” 

“Tsk,” Levi scoffed, “A lot more people have my back now than if I joined a police force.” The man shrugged. “I don’t know Levi it’s just an idea. Maybe think about doing something useful with your life. You have no idea the kind of shit we do, the people we’ve saved. We aren’t out here performing stop and frisks you know. Besides, you’re mistaken if you think you can’t dismantle an institution from the inside.”

Levi glared at him silently over the coffee table. What the hell exactly was he suggesting. “All I’m saying is think about it, that’s all. For now I want you to get me some sort of business.” 

He wanted him to become an officer while simultaneously asking to hook him up with drug business? He couldn’t be contradicting himself more. “There’s not much I can do for you there.” Levi said. “You can sell for me.” Erwin laughed shaking his head. “Come on Levi, what do I look like? A twenty-something prison guard looking for something to make his days a bit more interesting?” Levi made a motion like he was shooing away a fly. “Don’t act like you do this because you’re bored.” 

“That’s the thing, I’m not bored like then. Just hungry for more.” He laughed a little. “Shitty habits, am I right?” Levi thought of how if he’d ever had the chance to be bored this wouldn’t have been his life. He wondered if Erwin had ever struggled. “You have the prisons, the officers, that’s untouched territory. There would be no competition.” He countered. The more Erwin thought about Levi’s skill and how he brought more to the table than anyone on his team, the more he wanted him. Suddenly, somehow the tables had turned in Levi’s favor once again, as they always seemed to, and he found himself trading off what he’d originally wanted in order to remain on the mans good side. “Alright.” He said nodding. “You’re right, it’s a good opportunity I’ll take it.” Levi was taken aback by his prompt adoption of the offer. He should have expected the caveat that followed. “You’re mistaken if you think that’s equivalent to the way I risked myself for you though.” Erwin said to the other mans dismay. “What the hell do you want from me then, head? Get on with it.” The blonde laughed at the outburst. “Listen, I’ll take some head if your offering it.” Levi growled at that. “I want you to join me on the moon case.” 

There was silence as Levi processed exactly what he was saying, trying to determine whether or not he was serious. “Are you stupid or just really fucking dumb?” He asked finally. “You think I’m going to show my face around a bunch of officers who were hunting me down just a few weeks ago? Besides, your chief would have to be an idiot to let a suspect or a victim on the case like that.” Erwin smiled slyly, pulling a leather wrapped badge from his pocket. “My chief, huh?” He muttered, tossing the ID on the coffee table for Levi to retrieve, and he did, flipping it open and squinting at the name and ranking printed there. “I am the chief.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. What the hell had he gotten himself wrapped up in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the chief bitch. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bro I literally just wanted to copy and paste this entire song once again J. Cole has not and will not disappoint. 
> 
> “I’m countin' my bullets, I'm loadin’ my clips. I'm writin' down names, I'm makin' a list. I'm checkin' it twice and I'm gettin’ ’em hit. The real ones been dyin', the fake ones is lit. The game is off balance, I’m back on my shit.”
> 
> “I'm all in my bag, this hard as it get. I do not snort powder, I might take a sip. I might hit the blunt, but I'm liable to trip. I ain’t poppin' no pill, but you do as you wish. I roll with some fiends, I love 'em to death. I got a few mil' but not all of them rich. That's my next mission, that's why I can't quit.”
> 
> “We coming from a long bloodline of trauma. We raised by our mamas, Lord we gotta heal. We hurting our sisters, the babies as well. We killing our brothers, they poisoned the well. Distorted self image, we set up to fail. I'ma make sure that the real gon' prevail.”
> 
>  
> 
> Leave comments to feed my soul.


	28. “Going Through Changes”-Eminem

Levi groaned at the light spilling in from his bedroom window. Yesterday he’d managed to be talked into joining Erwin in assisting with the Moon case. He had little understanding of quite how many strings Erwin would have to pull to make this work, but he guessed it wouldn’t be easy. The man promised to make things more clear after he visited headquarters. 

He yawned, shifting against the soft white sheets. As he rolled over he pressed into the heat of the other body in his bed. The boy against him stirred and long arms wrapped around Levi’s waist. His eyes remained closed, face shoved into a pillow as he basked in the softhearted touches. It was mornings like this, when he was still too tired to think, that his mind allowed him to truly enjoy Eren’s affection. He felt their legs tangle up beneath the bedding as he drifted in and out of consciousness. It was heaven, pure bliss, but it was only temporary. Soon Eren would feel him squirm under his hold and he’d be left in the cold of his own side of the bed. But today, Eren was pushing it, the nuzzling against his chest turned to soft kisses that trailed up his neck and landed at his jaw. Hot breaths against his skin left his heart rate rising. It felt so staggering he could cry. He could genuinely shed real tears simply because he knew he didn’t deserve to feel anything this good. Hands like fine silk pressed into the tense muscles of his lower back as he was held fast. “Good morning Levi.” Eren mouthed below his ear. He groaned softly, rolling onto his back. It was partly to make Eren back off, but more so because he slept better on his back and hoped that maybe this way he’d drift off for a bit longer. He’d do anything to feel this heady intoxication all the time. 

These were Eren’s favorite moments as well. Sleep was the only time Levi’s thoughts didn’t consume him. It was the only moment in any given day that his scowl relaxed into something peaceful, and even then sometimes he had night terrors that furrowed his brows and sent him into cold sweats. Sometimes when he felt shitty he’d do anything to see the way Levi’s lashes fell over his pale cheeks. When he felt his breathing slow beside him and sleep tugged at his own head he didn’t have to think about whether he was making the right decisions or whether he was brave or strong enough. He could just melt into it. With The man now on his back he rested his head on his chest, listening to his heart race. He wondered if someday it could be like this all the time. 

As Levi woke slowly, the weight of Eren on his chest seemed to get heavier and heavier until he tensed with the discomfort of it. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and Eren took the hint, rolling off of him onto his own pillow. The feeling of guilt he experienced at enjoying another man was hard to explain. It was like a looming terror, as if a dark figure was always just outside the door ready to walk in any moment and catch him. The metaphorical discoverer would surely humiliate and berate him for all of eternity. It was a miserable tightrope walk between what he felt in his heart and the dread instilled within him. Hell on earth was to pine for something so intensely only to discern iniquity at receiving it. 

He faced the boys back now, only the souls of his feet met Levi’s shin beneath the comforter. Last night he’d told Eren about the rove that would be unfolding as of today. Recently he’d been telling Eren a lot of things. Not like he had much of a choice with the boys incessant probing. Occasionally it was infuriating, and often he’d snap at him for sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. But other times it felt good to get thoughts and plans off his chest. The nice thing about Eren was that he wasn’t afraid of him like most people, so he’d say whatever he liked. He was a breath of fresh air after ages of stale obedience. 

Levi pushed himself up and swung his legs off the edge of his bed. His feet just barely reached the hardwood floor beneath him. He felt the boy shifting behind him, releasing an obnoxiously loud groan as he arched his back off the bed to stretch his dormant muscles. “Are you leaving?” Eren asked him as he forced himself upright. He glanced back to him nodding. “After I shower and get dressed. Do you still have class?” The boy crawled up beside him then. “Yea I’m gonna go home first so I can get my books though.” He explained. “Ok.” Levi said and he leaned over, sort of letting his nose and forehead press to Eren’s cheek for a moment before slipping away and dipping into the bathroom. Eren’s heart could have fulminated in his chest at the gesture. He didn’t know what he’d done to receive such an affectionate farewell. It wasn’t even a kiss, but He’d never been given so much as that. “O-ok, see ya.” He called before gathering his things and heading out. 

After his shower Levi clothed himself in black dress trousers and a grey short sleeve button up. Not that he wanted to impress the pigs at headquarters or anything... just thought he should dress the part was all. The drive there presented as long and dreadful. He felt like a rat entering a lions den. It went against everything he knew. Upon arriving he immediately stuck out like a sore thumb. His tattoo polluted skin and gaudy jewelry practically screamed ‘hey dipshits can’t you see I’m a drug dealer.’ He approached the front desk where an older woman sat behind a computer monitor. “Can I help you?” She asked. Levi sighed at her dismissive tone. “I’m here to see Erwin.” He explained, leaning against the receptionists desk. “Do you have a scheduled appointment?” Levi shook his head. “No I don’t have an appointment. He told me to be here so I came.” She shrugged in faux apology. “I’m sorry sir if you don’t have an appointment I can’t let you in.” Levi ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. He was seconds from turning around, walking through those doors and never returning when the blonde strode into the room just as jaunty as ever. “Levi, hey, sorry about that come on with me.” He said, turning to guide him down the winding corridor. He shot the receptionist a vexed side eye as he followed the man. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d show.” The blonde told him sounding almost relieved. They entered an elevator then and Erwin leaned back against the hand rail inside. “My teams expecting you. They’re a little confused, but they trust me.” Levi shrugged. “I’m not sure I even know what you’re expecting me to do here.” The elevator doors opened with an electric buzz and the two of them stepped out. Erwin nodded as he directed them into a large office. “Right, well,” he said as they entered. “I already know you could tell me every detail of exactly what went down that night.” 

Levi shrugged. “Yea, but I know you don’t expect me to come here and snitch.” Erwin sat at a big office chair placed behind a mahogany desk and motioned for Levi to do the same. He settled into a seat opposite of Erwin’s as the man flipped through paperwork strewed atop the wood surface. “Of course I don’t Levi. If I had to guess, I’d say you snitching on whoever caused this mess would put you in a pretty shitty spot. That’s the beauty of this though. The assholes who came in there with guns are probably just trying to make it like you, huh? You wouldn’t want to throw a kid like Jamerson under the bus.” He said knowingly. “Here’s what I think happened. I think you were there celebrating a deal with that shit stain company you probably sold ungodly amounts of cocaine to. Those bastards knew somebody they wanted dead was going to be there so they aired the place out.” Levi was surprised at the mans accuracy. He was spot on, but didn’t seem to realize it was him they wanted to kill. “Here’s the thing you don’t understand though. The company you made a deal with has been doing the dirtiest, shadiest shit under the table that you could imagine. Not drugs, not theft, I’m talking sex trafficking, kidnapping, the real fucked up shit Levi.” 

The raven haired man shifted back in his seat uncomfortably. He hadn’t known any of this. “The reason I’m aware of this is because I’m involved in this shit just like you, but no one here can know that. That’s where you come in. As far as my team knows, you have a bit of inside info, and a lot of brains. You’re gonna help me piece together a scenario here that lands the company you sold drugs to in jail.” He explained. Levi’s jaw clenched tightly as he considered the prospect. “I’m not saying that proving your worthiness in this case could land you a permanent spot, but it sure would build your rapport with my team. You and I both know your resume won’t have quite what it takes.” Levi shook his head at that. “This won’t be a permanent placement.” He said and Erwin held his hands up in temporary acceptance. “Ok, fine, but you’ll at least do this correct?” Levi thought a moment before nodding. Sure he owed it to Erwin, and that didn’t leave him much room for choice, but how the hell would he say no and let this company he’d sold to go on doing the things they were doing? 

Erwin nodded. “Good choice.” He said sliding a manilla folder across the desk to him. “You’ll be compensated for your time. Review these files and get back to me once you feel you have an understanding of the data we’ve collected.” Levi took the folder, white knuckling the thick paper. “And Levi, welcome to the team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin’s so extra I can’t.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “Fuckin' drug dealers hang around me like Yes-Men. And they gon' do whatever I says, whenever I says it. It's in their best interest to protect their investment. And I just lost my fuckin' best friend, so fuck it I guess then. I'm going through changes, I'm going through changes.”
> 
> “My friends can't understand this new me. That's understandable man, but think how bananas you'd be. You'd be an animal too. If you were trapped in this game, and caged in it like a zoo And everybody's lookin' at you. Whacha want me to do? I'm starting to live like a recluse.”


	29. “Best Part”- Daniel Ceaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft..

Two days after his first visit to Erwin’s office, Levi was finally coming to the end of his paperwork. He’d taken his time in order to understand legal procedures and felt he could go into this with a clearer perception now. He currently sat against his headboard scanning the final documents and nursing a large glass of wine. He’d been at this for a while and wasn’t sure how many he’d actually consumed so far, he just knew the taste of the dark liquid continued to get better as his reading stretched on. Suddenly his phone vibrated beside him. He noticed the caller first, as Eren’s name lit up his screen, next though he spotted the time. It was well past midnight, he hadn’t even realized he’d been at this so long. It was rare that Eren called him, so it was especially strange that he’d attempt contact so late at night. Answering the call he pressed the receiver to his ear. “Hello?” He said lowly. “Levi?” Eren’s voice asked. His brows furrowed at the question. He was the one to call him. “Yes, Eren, it’s me.” 

“Oh my god Levi, I’m so glad you answered. Don’t worry ok, I went to my room to call you so no one will hear me. I just had to call you because Im so mad.” Levi understood then from the slur of Eren’s words and the way he was tripping on his sentences that he must be absolutely shit faced. “Sasha and Connie, they just keep making out and, and Ymir and Christa too. And this is weird but I think Jean keeps giving Armin these eyes. It’s just not fair though, they don’t know how much it makes me miss you. I think about you so much Levi. I never tell you these things. I think about how much my friends would love you too if they knew you.” The boy barely paused between sentences for long enough to take a breath. “I know you’re working tonight. I’m so happy you’re working.” It felt weird to hear him say something like that. “I just wish you were here instead. I wouldn’t feel so lonely. It’s so stupid, all my friends are here but I’m thinking about you. They played spin the bottle and every time somebody kissed i thought what if it was me and you? What if we kissed and everybody saw? Would it be so bad?” He stopped suddenly and let out a long sigh. There was rustling on the line and he wondered for a moment if Eren was even holding the phone anymore. “Yea, you’re right. That wouldn’t be so good. They’re playing xbox now and guess what? They all fucking suck. No wonder I can’t beat you this has been my competition. I wish you’d come beat their asses in 2k. Reiner thinks he’s so good, he can’t do shit. I just wish you were here Levi, I don’t get so mad when your around. Right now I’m so mad I know I’m gonna do something I regret. I just want to punch that shitty horse face for looking at- fuck! I’m so mad.” There was more rustling and Levi sighed. He, himself was just drunk enough to say what he said next. “I’ll come, ok?” 

He’d grabbed another bottle of whine and gotten a driver. His cars were too nice to play around with like that. He knocked softly at the door and after a few moments it was opened by the buzz cut kid he’d seen there before. “Hey man.” He said, moving back to give Levi space to enter. “Those two just beat the shit out of each other. It was funny as hell.” Once inside Levi found Eren and, who he presumed to be Jean, sat on opposite ends of the couch, both had matching scowls on their faces. They pouted as Armin dabbed at the blood pouring from Jean’s nose and Mikasa pressed a bag of frozen pease to The dark red welt forming beneath Eren’s eye. All the while an intense game of beer pong held the rest of the groups attention, they didn’t even seem to notice he’d entered. He moved to Eren warily, acknowledging the evil grimace he was receiving from the dark haired woman. “What did you do?” He asked and his voice finally caught Eren’s attention. “Levi!” He staggered, completely shocked the man had showed up. His expression lit up behind his now beaten face. “Levi I told you. I told you I was gonna do it.” 

He glanced back to the boy with the two toned hair. One nostril was stuffed full of tissue while blood trickled slowly from the other down to his lips. They caught eyes and the boy smiled, blood coated between his teeth. He looked disgusting and totally insane. Levi looked back to Eren as Mikasa hauled him up off the couch, she was strong for her size. She tossed Him onto Levi and he caught the staggering boy under one arm. “Take him to his room.” She said, turning towards the kitchen. “You really fucked him up, huh?” He whispered to him with a smile as he guided Eren down the hall to his bedroom. Eren laughed drunkly, “I might of broke his nose.” 

Levi closed the door behind them and placed Eren on the edge of the bed. He set the bottle of wine he’d brought on the dresser before disappearing and returning with two solo cups. The boy struggled, pulling at the jean jacket he was wearing. Levi helped him remove the thick fabric and moved to hang it in his closet. When he turned back around Eren’s pants were on the floor and he was lying flat on his stomach across the bed in his boxers and T-shirt. 

The man sighed, pushing his legs over so he could crawl onto the bed. “My face hurts so bad.” He groaned into the mattress. Levi chuckled softly and poured wine for the two of them. Eren pushed himself up and crawled to him slowly at the sound of more alcohol being poured. He took the cup and drank slowly at the poison. “He makes me so mad Levi. I couldn’t help it.” Levi looked down at the boy and pushed his tangled mop of sweaty hair away from his forehead. “I know.” He told him. “He really did start it though.” He said between long sips. “I can’t just not fight if he wants to fight.” He rested his head on Levi’s thigh then. Levi was practically chugging his drink. 

The sting in his throat felt so sweet and the numbing buzz invading his headspace made everything ok. He found his hand tangling up in Eren’s Hair against his will. The boy closed his eyes at the bliss of that touch against his scalp. “I love him. I love Jean and I love Reiner. I love all of them. It’s me, I’m the one who can’t control myself.” Levi tugged at the hair between his fingers a little and it seemed to wake eren up enough to get him to crawl into Levi’s lap, straddling him. The boy downed his cup before discarding it over the edge of the bed. Levi did the same, but placed his on the night stand. He couldn’t think straight, Eren suddenly being on top of him seemed to kick his high into overdrive. The boy struggled to balance on top of him, he gripped Levi’s shoulders to anchor himself to the bed.

The man took Eren’s face between his hands now and observed his scarred appearance finally. His cheeks were dusted in a drunken rosy blush, but it didn’t hide the dark welt that would surely become a black eye within the next few hours. The boys eyelids were heavy, he could barely keep them open as he gave Levi a droopy smile, biting at the split in his bottom lip. “You messed your pretty face all up.” He muttered, words coming out slow and broken. Eren freed himself from his grip, burying his face in Levi’s neck as if the comment was just too much to bare. He drank up the man’s husky scent. Levi pushed him back by his chest. He wanted to look at him like this. He wanted to see him all banged up. 

The music playing in the living room was loud enough for them to hear clearly. Eren’s friends seemed to like a wide range of genres, but someone of seemingly mellower taste had gained control of the aux now as a mix of soft soul, alternative, and indie rock vibrated through the apartment. Eren blinked slowly at him, he smiled widely as he mouthed along to the words heard from the other room. Levi ran a thumb gently over his cheek and he winced. His mouth formed sound now as he sang lowly in time with Hozeir. His voice was absolutely awful and it made The man laugh. He mumbled softly, as Levi’s hands cupped his cheeks. “If the lord don’t forgive me...” He pressed his face to Levi’s cheek, dragging his lips across his prickling skin between kisses as he serenaded. “When I was kissing on my baby, and she put her love down soft and sweet.” He left Levi breathless, pressing his hands to Eren’s back to bring him closer. 

He was too tipsy to feel the repercussions of his actions. He didn’t care about anything in this moment except for taking anything Eren would give him. His hands slipped down and gripped at the boys hips tightly. Eren sat up a bit, pushing Levi’s hair back before pressing his forehead to his. “You smell bad.” Levi said, biting his lip to try and contain a smile. “Like shitty beer and sweat.” Eren giggled, placing his hands on Levi’s chest. “Well you smell like heaven and expensive cologne.” Levi’s arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tightly. “Well you feel like heaven.” He countered. Eren’s eyes were slits, dark lashes glittering over blown pupils. He took a few deep breaths, heartbeats racing in time before he pressed his lips to Levi’s. It was ephemeral, but dripping in the sweetest lust. As he pulled away Levi sucked gently at his bottom lip, it stung the fresh wound there leaving him to draw in a sharp breath of air. His eyes flashed up to meet Levi’s as their lips hovered teasingly over each other. “Well, you taste like heaven.” He said against his mouth. 

Levi laughed softly, it was way too cliche. “Shut up.” He told him, and to be fair he did. He pressed his lips flush to Levi’s, tongue prodding softly until they parted ever so slightly. Eren continued to hold control of the kiss, and as it progressed he kept Levi pinned beneath his weight. The man was just drunk enough not to argue. Perfectly buzzed to the point of letting Eren do as he liked to him, something that had definitely never been permitted in the past. The brunette worshipped every inch of him, his hands slipping up under his shirt and below his waistband. Levi reached down and pulled his gun out, placing it beside him as his head tipped back in pleasure. Eren’s tongue traced the dip of his hip bones. It was so sensual and slow. This was like every morning they’d ever shared together packed into a single ineffable moment. No burden to way heavy on his mind, only the unmentionable reverence of Eren’s def touch. 

They didn’t just fornicate, they made sickeningly sweet love. It was syrupy like honey, a saccharine sap. They thirsted for it and it fell from each other’s lips. Eren’s soft moans too sweet, waning with time, couldn’t be heard over the music. Only Levi got the chance to melt into the fleshly sounds. He showed the boy how he could be gentle. How his hands didn’t have to grip everything the way he gripped his gun. “I want you.” Eren had whispered to him between stifled whines. “I want you no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal people have to get drunk to do kinky shit meanwhile these two be like:
> 
> Sober: Run me over with a truck and spit in my mouth daddy  
> Drunk: make sweet soft love under the moonlight 
> 
>  
> 
> “You don't know, babe, when you hold me and kiss me slowly, It's the sweetest thing. And it don't change, If I had it my way, You would know that you are.”
> 
> “I just wanna see how beautiful you are. You know that I see it, I know you're a star. Where you go I follow, No matter how far. If life is a movie, Oh you're the best part. If you love me won't you say something.”


	30. “Why You Always Hatin?”- Kamaiyah & YG

The two had fallen fast asleep in each other’s arms. With Eren tucked into his chest and a numbing buzz burning at the base of his skull, Levi slipped off into a paralyzed, dreamless sleep. It wasn’t until a few hours later when he felt the boy beside him prying his way out of his arms that he moved even an inch or had a semiconscious thought. He couldn’t think of much though as something between the remnants of drunken stupor and a smarting hangover prodrome mingled in his head. He heard the boy stumble to the bathroom, apparently bumping into quite a few things on the way, only to result in a loud clash of the porcelain lid being thrown back and followed up by violent retching. Levi knew the right thing to do. The kind gesture would be to get up and comfort him, but he had debated with himself just how kind of a person he was before forcing himself out of bed against his will. He pushed through the bathroom door to find the brunette, face pressed again the white toilet seat, vomit staining the corners of his mouth. He barely opened his eyes as the man entered. 

Despite being a clean freak, Levi was barely effected by the revolting sight. He’d become so desensitized to the realm of bodily fluids it hardly bothered him anymore. He’d seen worse, dealt with worse, been covered in worse. Didn’t really matter. He just wished Eren’s face wasn’t pressed against the god damn toilet seat. He leaned over and flushed the toilet, pushing the sweat matted hair from his forehead. At that the boy pulled himself up and began gagging once again. “Disgusting.” Levi muttered, plopping himself down on the floor behind Eren. He leaned back against the cool surface of the tub as he tiredly rubbed soothing circles into Eren’s lower back. He coughed and whimpered into the bowl, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Levi laid his head back and closed his eyes, keeping a hand on Eren in his best efforts to comfort him. He fell asleep like that, unable to fight the exhaustion swallowing him up. The boy had long emptied the contents of his stomach by the time he finally flushed the bowl again. Weak and shaking, he climbed into Levi’s lap, falling against his stomach and curling up there until he too was asleep. 

Levi woke once again confused and disoriented. His hands were tangled in Eren’s mop of hair and his back stung painfully at his current position against the tub. Asleep, on the bathroom floor? He wondered if somehow he’d unknowingly traveled back in time and was nineteen again. This wasn’t something grown up Levi would do. He moved his hands to push himself up a bit. Eren shifted against him at this, reached up to clutch his own head painfully as he let out a strangled whine. He looked down to the absolute wreck of a boy in his lap. His hair was tangled, lips dry, swollen and split, and the after effects of his welted eye procured as a purplish yellow bruise. 

Levi sighed. He didn’t want to think about last night yet. He didn’t know how sober him would take it and wasn’t quite ready to let go of the euphoric high he was still riding. There wasn’t even a guarantee that he’d remember many of the details anyways. He needed Eren off of him though. There’s few things so intimate as sharing a drunken night on the bathroom floor with someone. “Hey.” He said squeezing the boys shoulders. This caused him to flinch painfully. “Get in bed.” Eren protested with a drawn out groan. “Come on it smells like shit in here” Eren forced himself up and stumbled out of the restroom. The light flooding in from his bedroom window burned their eyes as they made their way out of the dimly lit room. Eren threw himself into bed, wrapping the his comforter around him as Levi retrieved his phone from the dresser and shot off a text that would have a car waiting for him outside within a few minutes. He searched the room for his pants. Once he found them tangled in sheets at the end of his bed he pulled them on and retrieved his gun. He didn’t bother telling Eren goodbye, only stopping to take in the image of him cuddled up against his pillow, eyes puffy, before turning out of the room. 

Mikasa sat at the kitchen counter flipping through a textbook and drinking from a large mug. She turned to him as he entered and he nodded to her, hoping there wouldn’t be any communication. He was let down. “How is he?” She asked. Levi shrugged, “He looks like shit, but he’ll be fine.” He told her and she only glared in response. He turned from her. There was only three people on the L shaped couch this time. On one side slept a very tall, brown haired boy who somehow looked like an oversized puppy as his limbs spilled off the sides of the brown furniture. On the other end Jean laid sprawled out, tissue still hanging out of his nose. Dried blood caked his face in a stream down to his lips. What caught him off guard was the blonde asleep on his chest. Levi specifically remembered that Eren’s best friend didn’t drink. He just found it odd that he’d made a sober decision to sleep like that. 

Once in the car Levi checked his phone. He had a few calls and a message from his sister. ‘Of course you aren’t answering your phone as usual. Ma is making a big lunch she asked me to invite you.’ The text read. Levi leaned forward reluctantly and redirected the driver to a new address. He hadn’t really considered his appearance. He could only hope he didn’t smell like pure vomit and whine. Of course when he actually arrived home the look on his sisters face told him otherwise. 

“You look disgusting Levi. Are you fucking serious?” She scolded as he pushed past her into the home. He avoided the kitchen and went straight to a bathroom off the hallway. Adah followed, incessant nagging spilling from her like a faucet. He searched the cupboards for a comb and immediately ran it through his thick black locks. Adah reached in as well, pulling out a toothbrush and handing it to him. “You need a hobby.” She hounded as he took the brush practically tearing it from its packaging. “Why don’t you get like... a girlfriend? Or a puppy?” Levi scoffed around the frothy brush in his mouth. A ‘girlfriend’ had been his only reason for showing up here like this more than once within the past few months. It made him realize that maybe Eren really did throw him off his game. But maybe she was right. Maybe if he was a girl things wouldn’t be that way. 

Adah left him finally and he turned the sink on so that ice cold water fell from the nozzle. He cupped his hands and shoved his face down into the sink. The water stung his cheeks as he pressed the tips of his fingers over his tired skin. He pulled back and observed himself in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes and a tender mark on his neck. He pretended it was from his less than ideal sleeping conditions, but it put a pit in his stomach and made his head foggy. After spraying on some old cologne that he probably hadn’t worn since high school, he deemed himself worthy enough to step into his mother’s kitchen. She greeted him with a hug, per usual. He didn’t let himself melt into it like he typically might, he was protecting her and himself. He fell into a chair at the table next to where Micah sat in his high chair. Adah was on his other side, spooning some shitty looking jarred baby food into his mouth. Levi cringed at the boys messy face, but he couldn’t help but smile a little when he got excited for another bite. 

“How are you doing Levi we haven’t seen you in weeks.” His mother asked from her place at the stove. He took a deep breath. She was making harmless conversation, she was being a caring mother he reminded himself. Everything they said felt backhanded though. “Fine.” He said, leaning against the table in front of him. 

Once the food was served they sat together to eat. The women held conversation as Levi kept his mouth busy with his meal. “Levi, how are things going with the police? You never told us what happened.” Adah asked him finally. He glared up at her from where he was bent over his plate. “Fine.” He repeated. She rolled her eyes. “I tried calling you the other day and you didn’t answer so I called Leon. He said you’re working with them.”

His grip tightened around his utensil. He despised when they went to Leon for information, yet they’d done it all his life. Leon loved his family too and as long as the things he said weren’t giving him away he usually let them know whatever they wanted. “I just owe one of the detectives a favor. That’s all.” 

Adah pushed the scraps of food on her plate around with the end of her fork. She knew she was walking on thin ice, yet she just kept trekking. “You know that might be a good thing for you. Maybe you could get involved with them more.” She offered. 

“That couldn’t possibly make less sense for what I do. And it’s not really any of your business anyways.” 

She dropped her fork and gave a dramatic sigh. “God Levi, when are you gonna get tired of risking your life? Our lives? Are the streets really that important to you.” 

He slammed a fist on the table that cause Micah to jump in his seat. Adah didn’t flinch. “When will you get it through your thick skull Adah? I paid for everything you have. If I didn’t do this shit we wouldn’t have anything. For fucks sake you might not even fucking be here.” He typically never made comments about the things he’d done for her. She gritted her teeth and shot him indignant eyes through a pained expression. “I’m over the fucking guilt trip Levi. We are thankful for everything you’ve done, but you aren’t doing this for us anymore and you can’t keep acting like you are! Fuck your drug money. We won’t have another cent of it. I have a job now, not that you’ve cared to find out much about it. I don’t care what it takes, how hard I have to work. You won’t pay for another thing for us.”

He rose from his seat, leaning over the table. “What the hell do you mean I don’t do this for you?” She matched his stance. “It’s been years since you’ve done this for us. Give it up. You make so much off your fronts Levi why the hell do you act like they aren’t enough? Because they aren’t enough for you to have cars and jewelry and women? That’s what you’re doing this for now, not us.” Her voice was so loud and so angry it echoed off the walls and rung in Levi’s ears. They stood in silence for a moment holding eye contact that screamed louder than her words. “Tch.” He murmured before pushing his seat out and turning to leave the kitchen. 

He heard his mother’s voice call softly after him, but he didn’t turn and he didn’t stop. Adah had kept her mental promise, she’d finally lost restraint and told him what she’d wanted to for so long. Her words were soaked in truth and laced up with resentment for every night they’d lied awake worrying about him. He was sick off of them, having been absolutely backhanded by the statements he’d been avoiding so long. What the hell was he going to do now? This was all he’d ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep with someone on a bathroom floor is a form of love idc what anyone says. Especially student living apartment bathrooms u know how small them shits are???
> 
> Btw I just finished rewatching AOT and now I’m 2 seasons into BNHA so I’m distracted :’) ((add me on TikTok lmaoo @glockforall))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “All up in my face, you not from the clique. Give me space, we might rob your shit. Most hate it, baby they don't love the clique. I thought they love you when you make it. This some other shit. Yeah, yeah, this some other shit. Friends and business don't mix so I'm brotherless.”


	31. “Solo”- Frank Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dudes bein bros

Adah considered the tough love Levi had shown her years before. She thought of the fights they’d had and how she thought Levi was evil during that time, the way he probably saw her now. She remembered begging him for money, for drugs and him not budging. There had been nights he’d come home to find her passed out on the couch. He’d taken her pulse and held her up to keep her from choking on her own vomit. He cleaned her and put her in bed. He’d forced her to reevaluate her life and for that she owed him the same treatment. 

Levi didn’t speak to them for a long while. In fact he didn’t speak to anyone but Erwin and his team for weeks. He sat at the end of a long conference table now, surrounded by the group of oddballs, just crazy enough to get their outré tasks done every time. “What do you have for me Hanji.” Erwin called, leaning back in his seat. The woman slammed her hands on the table leaning forward, a panicked expression on her face. “Erwin!” She choked. “This was the worst crime scene I’ve ever investigated.” Her short hair flipped from where it was tied high on her head and she shoved her glasses back up her nose. Hanji was head of forensics, and an absolute psychopath. “I’ve found nothing Erwin. It was a stampede in there. All my evidence was tampered or stomped over by crowds. Isn’t that right Levi?” The man shrugged. “It was a shit show, yes, if that’s what your asking.” 

“We need the god damn weapon for Christ’s sakes.” Someone called from the other end of the room. The blonde haired man leaned over and picked up the bagged knife from the center of the table. “This is the shit evidence we have. No one even used this.” He pulled the bag closer to his face an inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as he seemed to smell the weapon. Levi cringed. What exactly was wrong with these people? “Mike, put it down.” Erwin demanded. “Auruo, have you got any leads?”

The man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms leaning back in his seat. “I don’t know chief, have you given me any leads?” He scoffed. Levi turned as the woman directly next to him laughed. “Aurou, ever since Levi got here you’ve been feigning so cool and nonchalant. Why don’t you give up the act, we’re tired of it.” She said. “Petra’s right!” The last dark haired man at the table said. “One Levi is bad enough to deal with, so quit acting like him.” 

Erwin sighed tiredly. It seemed as if he’d lost control of his team. “Ok listen. Since clearly none of you have a single clue what’s going on. Levi and I are going to present the evidence we’ve compiled. Try to keep up and I expect you’ll use this to further your own responsibilities to this investigation.” The two had successful fashioned a stratagem compiled of both true incriminations as well as some devised deception, that they believed would successfully frame that shit company. They agreed to release evidence slowly and in parts to the rest of the team, giving them the opportunity to take what they had and hopefully do their own research that convinced them even further. 

....

Eren pushed through his front door tiredly, arms stacked with an assortment of text books and binders. Finals week was killing him on every level. He found Jean leaning back on his couch mindlessly channel surfing the television, he barely acknowledged Eren’s entrance. It was pretty typical to come home to nonresidents of their apartment hanging out uninvited. Really though they were always invited. Their home had become the common ground for their group of friends. In fact their apartment it was pretty much the only residency they all gathered in. Eren wasn’t even sure he’d ever seen Connie or Berthodt’s rooms before. Besides their location was perfect. They were close to campus making it the perfect spot to stop in for a nap between classes, or eat some lunch, because there was almost always someone there who’d accompany you. 

He dropped his books loudly on the coffee table and plopped down next to the boy with the two toned hair and scabbing gash across his nose. The two of them looked nearly pitiful next to each other. Eren’s Black eye was at the worst stage when the yellow and green tones really set in behind the purple. Neither of them had offered an apology and neither of them expected one. They had an understanding between them about their anger issues and drinking. They were best friends regardless. He hated to admit it but no one understood his temper like Jean. 

“You look shitty.” Jean offered, incessantly clicking at the remote.

“You do too.” He said, leaning back to match Jean’s relaxed position on the soft furniture. “Mines ‘cus of finals what about you?” 

“Pft,” The blonde scoffed. “What does an art major know about killer finals.” 

“What does a dropout know about finals, period.” 

“Whatever, you know I’d ace that shit. Glad I don’t have to waste my time with it.” 

He was right. Jean was incredibly intelligent. He always had been. High school had been such a breeze for him, the majority of the time he just seemed genuinely bored. The only reason he hadn’t graduated close to the top of the class was because come junior year he really was so bored he just got lazy and quit trying. He already knew he had a position secured and therefore didn’t care to put any effort into school, so after a few weeks of college it wasn’t a surprise that he decided it wasn’t for him. “Ok, so then why do you look like you want to die?” He pressed, not letting Jean distract him from the previous topic so easily.

“I don’t know Jeager, I guess that’s just my fuckin’ face.” 

“I know what your ugly face looks like douchebag. It’s just usually not so shitty.” He told him calmly. From the outside it might have seemed like an argument, but this was a genuine conversation. Their voices were level, soft almost. Like everything was defeating them and in a last ditch attempt to make it out they turned to each other. 

“Armin’s your best friend right?” He asked, dropping the television remote finally to rise and boot up theirs gaming console. Eren nodded, taking the Xbox controller that was handed to him then. “I mean he’s more than that, but yea.” He told him, sitting up and tucking his feet beneath him. “Exactly. You wouldn’t get it because your best friend lives with you and everything.” His eyes were glued to the tv screen as Eren stole a quick glance at him. Damn. So that’s what this was about. 

“Why don’t you just go visit him dude.” The Brunette suggested. 

“I can’t man, I’m not gonna use the money I’m trying to make to move out there just to visit. It doesn’t make sense.” His calm demeanor was the proof Eren needed to know how truly upset he was. Typically if something bothered him it struck a vicious nerve that sent Jean spiraling into vexed anger. This was worse because he couldn’t even scream and punch the wall, or Eren, like he might typically do if something bothered him. “Can’t Marco come here for a bit once the semester ends?” 

Jean shook his head, shaggy blonde hair brushing over his forehead. “Dork is taking winter remedial classes. They start almost immediately after his last final.” Eren laughed, “Pft, remedial classes.” He really is a nerd.” That earned him a glare and for a moment he thought he’d gotten his usual Jean back. He elbowed the taller boy, trying a little harder this time. “I’ll be bummed when you finally move out there. Who’s face am I gonna fuck up after shotgunning a PBR?” Jean chuckled softly. “I don’t know, why don’t you try breaking Connie’s nose for once.” 

“Won’t be the same. Your face is just so... long.”

Jean gave him an evil glare before dropping his remote and shoving him hard. Eren toppled over, grabbing his own stomach in laughter. 

“You’ll be fine shit head. You have way more friends here than me.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked as he pushed himself up. 

“You got your sister, Armin, Connie, Reiner, Ymir, like your close with pretty much all those guys. I’m not really close with anybody like that, except like you and Armin and Reiner.” He shrugged, fingers running quickly over the plastic remote in his hands. “Oh yea, you got that guy too. What’s his name? The short freaky looking one.” 

Eren frowned a little at the mention of Levi. He’d had very little contact with the man since the night they spent together on the bathroom floor. A few texts saying he’s sorry, but busy, that was about the extent of it. Eren had, had trouble remembering details of their last night spent together, but the things he could remember sent his head spinning. He recalled Levi’s hands holding him gently and his own lips trailing delicate places they’d never been allowed to before. So much had happened that hadn’t been permitted in the past, he’d do anything to watch back the things they must have shared on tape. He doubted he’d ever get to see that Levi again. 

“Levi.” He told him. 

“Yea, Levi. What’s up with him anyways.”

“What do you mean? He’s a friend.”

Jean shook his head. “Man shut up with all that shit. You piss me off taking me to be some kind of idiot. Besides, Mikasa doesn’t just tell is she’s worried about you ‘cus you got a new friend.” 

“She said she was worried about me?”

“Yea, but it’s not like that was the giveaway dude. Just because we’re all usually shit faced doesn’t mean we don’t know that he comes over at night and leaves in the morning. No one gives a fuck anyways, it’s not like you gotta hide shit from us.” 

“You come over at night and leave in the morning.”

Jean laughed at that. “Yea and I sleep on the fucking couch Jeager not in your bed.”

“Jean I can’t even count the number of times you’ve slept in my bed. Besides you want to talk about sleeping on the couch. How come every time I come out here I find you and Armin all cuddled up.”

Jean laughed harder this time. “Armins cute dude, who wouldn’t want to cuddle with him.” He shot back sarcastically. 

Erin growled at the comment rolling his eyes. “Seriously though.” Jean said nudging him. “Nobody gives a fuck.” 

It was weirdly relieving to hear Jean say that. He knew none of his friends cared about stuff like that, besides Christa and Ymir had been dating since high school and no one found it the slightest bit odd. He realized that he was really lucky though. Maybe if someone said something like that to Levi sooner he wouldn’t be so fucked up over it. He considered calling him. He wanted to see him so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore jean and Eren’s relationship and needed some soft stuff. (Add me on TikTok @glockforall and dm me if you do)
> 
>  
> 
> “Hand me a towel I'm dirty dancing by myself. Gone off tabs of that acid. Form me a circle, watch my jagger. Might lose my jacket and hit a solo.One time. We too loud in public then police turned down the function. Now we outside and the timing's perfect. Forgot to tell you, gotta tell you how much I vibe with you, and we don't gotta be solo.”


	32. “Get You”- Daniel Ceaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this this one “we both want attention but instead we act like little brats”

Levi sighed as he leaned forward against the conference table. This was their second meeting in a row. This really was beginning to feel like a job, it was taking up more of his time than he’d anticipated. 

“Mike let me hear the idea you said you’d had this morning.” Erwin asked from beside him. The other man flipped through his papers a bit before shrugging. “I was just thinking we might want to consider screening the bartenders and servers working that night.”

“No.” Levi said flatly, before realizing his mistake. Everyone was now watching him expectantly for an explanation. “They’re victims. They don’t deserve to be put through more shit.” The excuse was weak and he knew that. “Right, but we don’t have enough information right now to determine whether that’s fact or not.” Erwin said, voice trailing off as he caught Levi’s look. A silent death stare as his mind screamed ‘Involve the bartenders and I’m off the case.’ Erwin turned from him slowly. “I’ll look into it.” He told Mike dismissively. 

....

“Here you are.” Eren said with a plastered on smile as he placed the drink he’d just mixed in front of a middle aged woman who’d been practically harassing him all night. It was nearly three in the morning and he was exhausted. There were certain nights like this when it felt like every customer was out to get him. ‘Thirty more minutes.’ He continued telling himself as he rushed back and forth between the wealthy patrons. He turned towards someone who’d just sat down, “What can I get you?” He asked, shoving his sleeves up his arms and shaking his bangs out of his face. With his vision cleared he caught sight of the raven man smirking up at him. In his hazy exhaustion he had trouble processing the way he felt seeing him here now. At first it was like an awful flashback, he almost expected a woman to be there sucking marks into his neck and for men with guns to follow. It only lasted a moment though, he relaxed and came down from that into something warmer, a relief almost. “Hey.” Levi said softly. He must have sensed the state he was in, he was treating him gently. “Hi.” Eren said back and gave him the best genuine grin he could right now. “You think I could get a drink?” He asked. Eren nodded and he immediately made him a rum and coke, he knew that’d be good enough. “You look like you need it more than me.” Levi told him as the brunette set the glass in front of him. “I’m exhausted.” Eren whined leaning against the bar in front of him. 

“Too tired to come over huh?” He asked quietly.

Eren smiled a little. He couldn’t imagine he’d be very much fun to hang out with like this, but god had he missed Levi. “Never that tired.” He said with a smirk and turned to serve other customers while Levi nursed his glass. 

He returned to an empty drink and Levi’s, eyes trained to him the entire time he’d been moving behind the counter. His hand curled around the glass, fingers brushing over Levi’s as he pulled away. “I’ll get you out back.” He told him and Eren only nodded. 

When he finally pushed his way out the back exit of the bar at 3:15, the cold night air rushed against his skin, reddening his cheeks and nose. It was just like the first time Levi had picked him up, except everything was different. From what he meant to him to the temperature outside, everything had changed. He climbed into the passenger seat and immediately slumped back against it, eyes falling shut. He felt a hand brush his wrist, squeezing it gently before returning to the steering wheel. 

He figured the sweet gestures were to make up for lack of communication they’d had. The ride to his home was so quiet and peaceful he’d nearly fallen asleep in the passenger seat. He felt the hum of the car still beneath him and he finally he opened his eyes. Levi was gazing down to where he’d sunken into his seat. He couldn’t pick out any particular emotion behind his blank expression. His dark grey eyes only looked tired. They made their way inside slowly, the two of them looking a bit pathetic really. Eren went to the living room, immediately shedding his shoes and climbing onto the big white couch. His head rested on a big throw pillow. 

“Are you hungry?” Levi called from the kitchen. “Starving.” Eren returned. Levi pulled the fridge open, scanning its contents. “My mom apparently dropped by and left a meal. It’s chicken and rice, you want that? Or we can order something.” It’d been so long since eren had a true home cooked meal. Armin and Mikasa were great at making simple dishes, but food just hits different when somebody’s mom makes it. “No, can we have the meal your mom made please?” His voice nearly a whine. He figured from the sounds of the microwave and dishes clattering that followed, that his request was accepted. “Do you have paper and a pencil I can use? I need to write an excuse for my director in the morning. I know I’m not making it to class.” Levi appeared a few minutes later with what he’d requested. He thanked him, scribbling out some nonsense that he’d drop off whenever he woke up tomorrow.

Once finished the man returned with two plates of food piled high. It smelled so good. The two of them sat on the couch eating their meals silently over the coffee table. Their attention was glued to the TV where Menace II Society played loud enough to drown out the sound of them scarfing down chicken and rice. Eren finished first, He was a much quicker and sloppier eater, unsurprisingly. He pushed his plate away and replaced it with a second piece of paper. He sketched lazily as he observed the scenes of the movie. His mind wandering and thoughts transferring as lazy figures on paper. He glanced back to find Levi’s gaze fixed to the screen, he drew him like that. A rare sighting captured down on paper. Levi’s focus fixes on something besides his stressors, shoulders relaxed, fingers flexed around his fork. He stuck out against the dramatic expressions of Caine and Ronnie. 

Once Levi had taken his last bight he clicked the tv off. “What the hell.” Eren pressed, I was just getting into that.” Levi rolled his eyes, of course he hadn’t seen this movie before. “Go to bed.” He told him, standing from the couch and reaching down to brush his hand through the tips of Eren’s hair quickly. He looked up at him with big eyes, arm covering his scribbled paper. He couldn’t argue a request, especially one paired with such a gentle gesture. The man broke eye contact with him as he scooped up their plates and carried them to the kitchen. Eren stumbled into the bedroom. There was something about sleeping in bed together that surpassed Levi’s intimacy level, more often than not they fell asleep on the couch mid-movie or video game. So the fact that he was so willingly offering a place there meant something. The brunette made the bold decision pull off his jeans and climb under the covers in just his T-shirt and boxers. 

It felt like a long time before Levi entered. He changed into sweats and brushed his teeth before he joined Eren who was already half asleep. He felt weight shift against the bed next to him as he climbed in and his eyes blinked open softly. “I told you to go to bed.” Levi said as his head hit the pillow, rubbing his eyes tiredly and pulling the comforter way up over him. “I was waiting for you.” Eren told him with a smile. 

The two laid facing each other. Levi avoided eye contact, chewing on the inside of his lip as Eren watched him. He wondered if Levi’s guilt about avoiding him so long was bad enough that he could lean in for a kiss right now without having his head bit off. “How has your week been?” He asked, he could practically feel Levi’s annoyance. He didn’t care though. He could either relax into conversation with him, or he’d leave. He knew the sort of prying it took to make The man let down his god damn guard, he was always willing to do what it took for that. “Busy.” He muttered and Eren let out a soft laugh. “Better have been.” Levi matched the huff of a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Missed ya.” Eren told him, his hand slid across the sheets towards Levi, fingertips stopping inches from his skin. Levi watched his hand closely, like it was some sort of vermin scurrying towards him. He only grunted in response. “Awe you missed me too?” Eren asked, voice dripping in sarcasm that made Levi want to wring his neck. 

He could only smile wider at the little grin Levi was trying to hide behind his arm. “How was your week?” He asked him in return. Eren pulled the comforter up around his shoulders, he slid his feet forward just enough that they barely touched Levi’s ankles. “It was tough.” He told him honestly. “Was finals week.” Levi frowned a little and nodded. “Sorry.” he murmured. Eren was surprised by that. He wasnt apologizing out of sympathy for a hard week. He was apologizing for not having been there for him. It was really strange to think that, that was the case, so much so that he believed maybe he was wrong and he really did mean the former. But Levi would never apologize out of sympathy. “It’s ok.” He said softly in return, his hand finally bridged the few inches between them and held at the hem of his shirt. They were silent for a moment, sharing only heavy breaths between them. 

He wished it didn’t have to be like this. He wished more than anything right now that he could slip into Levi’s arms and obnoxiously kiss all up on him. Even if it meant begrudged complaints or a shove away from him. He’d take those consequences over the reality of sending him into a spiraling mental state. He could wish as he liked though, that wasn’t going to change a thing, so instead he just moved at a snails pace and kept his fingers crossed that he could urge Levi out of his shell. The man before him seemed too exhausted to have much fight left in him. It was selfish, but he liked it that way. “I did ok on them I think.” He told him, pulling at the fabric softly. Levi sighed. He wanted to give in, Eren could tell. “That’s good.” 

“I did miss you.” He told him, hand falling from his shirt and brushing every so slightly over his abdomen. Levi reached down then and snatched his hand away. He thought he’d failed until suddenly their fingers were intertwined and pressed against Levi’s lips. He rested with them like that on his pillow, looking up at Eren like he expected him to continue the conversation. He stuttered for a moment before relaxing against the bed and soaking up the feeling. His heart still felt like it was racing a mile a minute though. “I... painted some stuff this week.” He didn’t know what else to say, he just didn’t want Levi to let go. The mans eyelids were heavy, he blinked a few times before finally letting them fall closed. “Eren, please shut up and go to bed.” The comment made the boy laugh and turn his head into the pillow in embarrassment. 

He did just that, nuzzling Into the cotton case beneath him and sighing comfortably at the warm puffs of breath at his hand. It occurred to him that they hadn’t had sex, therefore Levi had simply invited him here to eat dinner together and pass out in absolute exhaustion in his bed. That thought lulled him into an achingly sweet sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented that they wanted another chapter yesterday so I had to please the people. 
> 
>  
> 
> “My baby has been around for me. Kingdoms have fallen, angels be calling. None of that could ever make me leave. Every time I look into your eyes I see it. You're all I need. Every time I get a bit inside I feel it. Who would've thought I'd get you. And when we're making love. Your cries they can be heard from far and wide. It's only the two of us. Everything I need's between those thighs.?Every time I look into your eyes I see it.”  
> You're all I need


	33. “Needed Me”- Rihanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Levi is homophobic in this chapter and it addresses lots of daddy issues if that’s something that’ll make u feel sad just don’t read it’s not important (not anymore than has been in the past, just letting you know) ((f word slurs))

Levi woke up long before Eren even stirred. He’d slowly rissen from a dead-to-the-world level sleep, the kind he only seemed to get when the brat was around, to find himself pressed between Eren’s shoulder blades. His nose against his spine, as the veil of sleep lingered, he took deep breaths and Eren filled his lungs. His musky teenage smell mixed with spilled gin and remnants of cheap body spray. His hand slid up the boy’s side, gripping when it met his ribs. God he wanted him right now, all of him. He felt his own head tip back, lips pressing a kiss to the nape of Eren’s neck and with that he pushed himself away from him. Abandoning him under the comforter alone, he forced himself out of the room and into the kitchen. 

He made a pot of coffee, pouring a mug for himself before gathering case paperwork and retreating back to the warmth of his bed. Erwin and him had split hundreds of pages of information that needed to be sifted through in order to pull up more receipts. The more incriminating evidence they could uncover, the more likely this company would be drowned and Levi would escape the ordeal unscathed. He read in the stillness of the morning light, Eren’s soft breathing beside him was more comforting than he cared to admit. Sometimes the boy would stir and Levi would watch as he burried his nose in his pillow or pulled his legs up to his chest. It was that art effect he’d experienced the first time he’d saw him spread across his bed. Then, he was fucked out and helpless, but now he was sleeping so peacefully. Despite the difference it was the same feeling of infatuation with the way he looked pinned up in his room. Back then he wasn’t sure how much he was willing to give up to have such a piece and in reality it was likely that he still didn’t now. Eren was work that he valued particularly high it just wasn’t a monetary value and when it came to Levi, a value that wasn’t monetary became muddled and difficult to gauge. 

He’d gotten pretty far in his paperwork by the time Eren finally began waking beside him. He refused to even glance over at him. Even as he made obnoxiously loud groaning noises and arched his back off the mattress in a drawn out stretch. The boy kicked at the comforter freeing himself of the materials confines. He glanced up to Levi and the man knew he was smiling up at him like he was some sort of trophy.

“Good morning Levi.” The gravely morning voice next to him called nearly sickeningly sweet. He was always taken aback by how husky it was upon him waking. 

Finally he tore his gaze from the text in front of him to look down at the boy beside him. Not just that but he let his eyes wander a bit. Eren’s oversized T-shirt had ridden up around his abdomen, his thin hip bones poking out from beneath the waistband of his blue boxers which contained no other than an unavoidably obvious hard on. It’s been said before, Eren doesn’t have the biggest dick in the world, but hell, it didn’t get much bigger than right now. 

Levi squinted placing his paperwork in his lap. “Why the hell do you have a fucking boner?” 

Eren glanced down at himself and shrugged, looking back up to Levi innocently. “News to me.”

Levi could choke him out right now. In either sense of the matter really...

“What old man? It’s fucking morning wood.” He told him, reaching out to shove at the man’s thigh. 

Levi sighed, sipping slowly from the mug in his hand. He really was forgetting what it was like to be young. Eren rolled over onto his stomach then, keeping eye contact with Levi as he rested on his elbows. Sinking his canines into his bottom lip, he rolled his hips slowly against the mattress beneath him. “Why don’t you do something about it if it bothers you so much.” He groaned, deep voice making him sound like some sort of sexual deviant. 

Levi lost it lunging at him then to shove him so hard he nearly fell off the bed. The boy had gripped the fitted sheet just in time to avoid flying onto the hardwood floor. His laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach, rolling into a ball on the mattress. He was facing the opposite end of the bed now. He pulled the bundled comforter under his head to use as a pillow as he came down from his laughter. Neither of them were entirely sure how Levi had done that without spilling his coffee. The man returned to his paper ignoring the taller boy’s eyes still on him. “Why are you working so hard? It’s Friday.” Eren said cheekily. 

“You should try it sometime like I don’t know maybe go to class.” 

“Levi I worked so hard this week.” He whined, he actually sounded disappointed and Levi caught his genuine expression. Damn. This kid really wanted his praise and approval. “I’m fucking with you shit head, I know you did.” That couldn’t come from a healthy place.

Levi had plenty of his own issues, which he felt at this point had been covered extensively on multiple occasions. But what about Eren? He didn’t just have daddy issues, he had mommy issues too. Didn’t get much worse than that. Levi stepped out on a limb. “How do mid terms work?” He asked, genuinely having no idea, but knowing this would open a floodgate. Eren loved to talk, especially when Levi showed him any interest. “Oh, well, depends on the class really, but they are typically cumulative and they count for a big percentage of your grade. Like, for my drawling one class...” he began.

Levi wanted to hear what he had to say, he really did but he’d seemed to accidentally diverge down a different spiraling thought path. His eyes fell to Eren’s, they were practically sparkling with enthusiasm. He didn’t have to wonder what it was like to have a father you admired fuck you over and leave you behind. His father figure just hadn’t happened to be his actual dad. His uncle was probably dead by now and he wouldn’t even know. Was that why the two of them ended up like this? Was being a goddamn faggot just a byproduct of being left in the dust by your aint-shit Father? Leon didn’t have a dad, why didn’t he have to go through this shit too? God I’m such a piece of shit, such a fucking piece of shit. His head was ringing. How had he let this go so far? Why had he invited a man to sleep in his bed and hold his hand like a fucking Fag?

“You know what I mean?” Eren‘s voice was so far away now.

After everything he’d been through, why was there a man in his bed now? How could he do this to his family? He was supposed to be a role model for Micah. He could never be that for him now.

“Levi, you know what I mean?”

He’d actually brought Eren around him. How could he expose that little boy he loves so much does something like that?

“Levi. Levi, what’s wrong?”

Eren’s hands on his shoulders ripped him from his mental car crash. He shoved the boy back off of him and he fell back against the mattress. He looked so sad, scared almost. God he’d ruin everyone wouldn’t he? “Levi.” He said softer this time pushing himself up off the bed slowly. Levi just shook his head. He had to leave, Eren had to go.

“Levi. Fuck whatever you’re thinking. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Fuck you Eren. I’m not fucking gay. I been told you this.”

“I don’t give a shit. Go take a fucking shower and cool off.”

Levi sat watching him shocked for a moment. No one spoke to him like that. Eren watched him too before slowly sliding off the bed. “I’m getting coffee. Go shower.” The most surprising thing was that he listened. He watched Eren leave and then climbed out of bed, locking himself in the bathroom.

When had Eren figured him out so well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won’t upload another chapter unless I get some feedback on this one (ps follow my TikTok: glockforall I go live and am starting to cosplay on there. Let me know if u check it out from here)
> 
>  
> 
> “I was good on my own, that's the way it was. That's the way it was. You was good on the low for a faded fuck. On some faded love. Shit, what the fuck you complaining for? Feeling jaded huh?  
> Used to trip off that shit I was kickin' to you. Had some fun on the run though I give it to you, But baby. Don't get it twisted. You was just another dude on the hit list. Tryna fix your inner issues with a bad bitch. Didn't they tell you that I was a savage?”


	34. “Heartless”- Kanye West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and sad my b

Levi tilted his head and stood under the stream of boiling hot water, he let it burn his flesh until it was an angry red.

•••

Eren leaned over the kitchen counter choking on a sob, he was doing his best to swallow and silence. He wasn’t sad about being pushed or yelled at. He was sad for Levi. The man was so broken. He knew because he was too.

Suddenly the front door whirred, pushing open and nearly sending Eren into cardiac arrest. Leon froze in place within the doorway and the two just looked at each other. “I-“ Eren finally tried to spit out. “Is he home?” Leon interrupted. “Yes, he’s in the shower. He.. he can’t know you saw me.” The man nodded at that. It had to have been clear that Eren was crying. “Is he OK?” He asked looking at the ground, avoiding him. Eren shrugged, “He needed some space.” The man nodded once more. “Don’t leave him alone too long.” He noted, and with that he left. It took Eren a moment to pull himself together. He took a long time sipping at his mug of coffee, knowing Levi would be a while. He couldn’t see him shaken up. It’d only make things worse. He decided he’d make breakfast. He wanted to make Levi food as well, but he understood that it would be far too domestic for this morning. So he’d made enough for two and piled it it onto one plate. A pretty sneaky plan if you asked him. By the time Levi finally exited, clad in a big shirt and sweat shorts, hair sopping wet and dripping onto his shoulders, Eren was sitting over the coffee table, shoveling food down his throat. He glanced up from the television to watch Levi plop down on the opposite end of the couch. He looked small as he pulled his feet up onto the cushions beside him, eyes fixed to the TV screen. Eren wished he could grab a towel and dry his hair.

He took a final bite of his food before shoving it across the tables surface towards Levi. “I made too much.” He said, not making eye contact. It looked as if he was trying to feed a wild animal. Slow movements, no eye contact, keeping him from darting away out of fear. “You can have the rest if you want.” He offered before laying against the couches armrest. There was silence for a few moments before he felt Levi shift beside him and heard the clatter of his fork against the plate, he felt himself let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

Eren nearly jumped when the man beside him finally spoke. “Is that me?” He asked. And it took the brunette a moment to comprehend what he was asking. 

He realized he was referring to the sketches he’d left discarded at the table last night. “Oh,” He said a bit nervously, “Yea. I was just doodling last night.” He glanced back up to see Levi leaning over them now. He ran a finger over the ink scribbled across the sheet of paper. “Ronnie.” He said with a bit of a breathy laugh. “I had such a crush on her.” That made Eren smile too. It must have been cool for Levi to see himself drawn next to characters he loved. “You’re so good.” He told him quietly. Eren’s heart sped up at the comment. “Why do you paint so abstract if you can draw so realistically?” 

Eren was silenced for a moment. He enjoyed nice comments about his work, but praise from Levi was on a whole other level. “It just never works out I don’t know..” he swallowed. “I can sketch like this, but I just have a lot of trouble transferring it to color on a canvas.” Levi bit his lip, concentrating on his words and following the lines with his eyes. Eren hated to admit it, but he feared that if they didn’t keep talking, he’d lose him again. “You should keep trying.” Levi told him. He didn’t know what to say to that. He could only nod. Levi sat leaning over the paper for a while longer, eventually he sat back against the couch again and returned his attention to the television. 

They were like that for hours. There was very little conversation. At some point Levi threw a pillow down on top of Eren’s feet and rested his head on it. It’d made him freeze when he felt a hand slip under the fabric against his ankle. Laying like that, he probably thought too hard about the way he had to hide under a pillow to touch him. It was the first time it occurred to him, the prospect that maybe he was wasting his time. Maybe Mikasa was right, and he was committing to something that would inevitably come crashing down. As if he was was trying to change his mind he felt the pads of Levi’s fingers run soothingly over his ankle. It didn’t make his heart speed up like it might typically. All he could think about was that he was still under the pillow and that even if he had an insatiable desire to reach down and run his fingers through dark black hair he couldn’t. 

Eren was forced to ask himself just how much he was willing to capitulate, of himself, of his true temperament, in return for Levi’s faculty to remain together. It wasn’t all that hard to evaluate his own personality. He was a guy too, he didn’t need to show affection all the time, but he was also insistent. Knowing he couldn’t have something only made him want it tenfold. He wasn’t the person to covet holding hands while walking the street, but he didn’t think being held in bed was too much to ask. He didn’t think reaching down to run his hands through raven hair was unreasonable. The plight when it came to Levi was that it wasn’t just others he’d coward before, but himself as well. 

He couldn’t sacrifice who he was, he’d done that before. He’d been through this mental struggle. He wouldn’t do it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go back and read the drunk sex scene after this chapter to make me feel better :’( if eren gives up its rly over for these two tbh
> 
> Ps. Sorry this sucks especially the first half I wrote it in class cus I have no free time anymore! 
> 
>  
> 
> “How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo. Just remember that you talkin' to me though. You know need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo. Imean after all the things that we've been through. I mean after all the things we got into. Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me. Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me And now you wanna get me back and you goin' show me. So you walk around like you don't know me. You got a new friend, well I got homies. But in the end it's still so lonely.”


	35. “Power Trip”- J. Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad town :(

Eren probably thought Levi didn’t notice how puffy his eyes were. The boy probably thought he was good at hiding the way he felt. But he wasn’t. He’d noticed right away, the way his dark lashes clung wetly to each other. It felt like pain and pressure in his chest, discomfort settling above his abdomen, knowing he’d been the cause. 

He didn’t want to lay on Eren’s feet. He didn’t want to slip a hand under his pillow and touch him as affectionately as he could bare. His head was screaming, blaring with warning signals to stop, but he had to apologize somehow, and by now it was clear words just weren’t his forte. It was a terribly contradictory feeling, wanting comfort and forgiveness from Eren, all while simultaneously desiring to be miles away from him. His eyes bore into the television screen, but he had no idea what was playing. After a while he felt Eren shift beneath him. “Hey.” The boy called as if he wasn’t quite sure if Levi was still awake. He glanced up, pushing himself up off the brunette finally. It felt like a weight off his shoulders. “Armin’s coming to get me soon. I promised him I’d help him study tonight.” 

So much for the temporary relief. The comment was a punch to the gut. Something about Eren leaving right now felt off. He sat up properly and nodded, Erens eyes were on him, but he avoided them. Everything felt awkward and uncomfortable. He wished it was anyone but Eren because if it were he’d be able to diffuse any situation with his usual charm and intellect. He understood now why every fairy tail creature kept their princess locked away in a tower. It was the only way to have them all to themselves.

He sat back against the couch on his own now. It was quiet until Eren rose and stepped in front of him. He reached out to dap him up in farewell, their hands lingered a moment longer than necessary. That was the extent of their final interaction. Eren left without another word passing the space between them. For Levi It was truly sickening. 

He’d ruin himself that night.

•••

Three days later the man laid in bed on his side, eyes fixed on the warm moonlight spilling in through open blinds. Grandeur cotton sheets felt like sandpaper abut stark skin. He’d stripped himself bare, climbed into bed completely exposed, wearing only a layer of sweat and the blood that dripped from his nose. Painting his blank white pillowcase with dark crimson strokes, his hands dragged through raven hair. He couldn’t believe it.   
Was this what he’d been putting Eren through for so many months now? How could he have been ok with making anyone, let alone his boy, feel like this for nights on end. The concept made little sense coming from someone who’d done much worse to others. 

But ‘Beautiful’ had yet to cross his screen and in return nothing much made sense anymore. They’d gone weeks without a word in the past and he’d remained unaffected because it’d been by his hand. This was worse than evil, it was pure torture. His gaze dragged from its place at the window to the paperwork stacked upon his side table. He found himself pulling the tablet from the wooden surface, his fingers wrapped around a pen. He transferred what came to mind onto the yellow lined paper. A consecutive string of thoughts, a solicitation for forgiveness. Short, sweet, to the point, the embodiment of his own disposition. 

Each word felt like weight off his chest and once finished, it seemed he could breath enough to finally pass out against cool, sterile sheets. 

Mornings alone encompassed a different kind of high. Cocaine yet to leave his system, he felt the buzz at the base of his skull. Somehow it still didn’t compare though. Every muscle felt sore as he pushed himself away from the mattress and stumbled into the bathroom. His reflection was repulsive. He reached up to the stream of dried blood above his lips, it fell away in flakes, before he dared to touch his nose. A bright purple bruise stained the bridge, swelling made it appear nearly crooked. Surely it was either broken or sprained. His under eyes were dark and puffy. He looked pathetic, still bare, the sink barely reaching his hips. As he stepped against cool shower tiles, he vaguely remembered a fight. He didn’t care much to recall the details, couldn’t have been too bad if he made it home with only a sprained nose. 

He spent a long time under the warm stream, picking blood from beneath his nails and scratching it from his jawline and the gold of his chain. Regret was no longer a defining term, detesting himself was only an ingredient in his psyche anymore. He barely felt the repercussions of his actions, it was perpetuating. Stepping out of the shower, cool air hitting like a ton of bricks, he dried himself before dressing moderately fittingly. He’d decided he’d drop the note at Eren’s door. Didn’t matter really whether he ever found it, but maybe it would be enough to show Eren he cared. Because he did, and he wanted him to know that was true. 

He had to hear his voice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rly apologize for how long this took. Hopefully you all are still wanting chapters? The written letter will be in the next one if so.
> 
> (Check out my TikTok @glockforall and my instagram @glocckforall I cosplay Todoroki and will hopefully do Jean soon too) 
> 
> “Got me up all night. All I'm singing is love songs, she got me up all night. Constant drinking and love songs, she got me up all night. Down and out with these love songs, she got me up all night. Drown it out with these love songs.”
> 
> “Childish shit, you know childish shit  
> Anonymous flowers sent, you know coward shit. Now a dude signed to Hov, took a power trip. Back home I'm grown now and this city's my throne now. The same clubs I used to get tossed out. Life got crisscrossed, totally crossed out. 'Cause now I'm in this bitch and I'm totally bossed out. Old chicks cryin' 'cause they know that they lost out. But I'm still on you, I'm still on you. My drink spilled on me, while I feel on you, I'm saying.”
> 
> “Would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby, I want you to want me. Would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby, I want ya.”


	36. “Good Lovin’”- Ludacris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *you hear my evil laughs from the distance*

Eren entered his apartment that night to an increasingly common image. Jean perched on his couch, sprawled out comfortably in his typical ‘couldn’t give less of a fuck’ manner. Armin fast asleep, resting his head on a pillow wedged between him and Jean’s thigh, legs pulled up to his chest. He received a silent nod in greeting as he quietly set his things on the opposite end of the L shaped couch placement. It was just past midnight now, his shift had been near miserable, somehow seeing these two made him admittedly feel better, relieved almost. 

“When did he fall asleep?” Eren murmered quietly as he settled in at Armins feet, resting an arm on his hip and tossing his feet up onto the coffee table. “Few hours ago.” Jean told him, glancing down to the blonde subject matter. “He was trying to wait around for you.” 

“He always does that.” Eren said, rolling his eyes. 

“I know, it’s stupid as fuck, who gives a shit if you’re dumb ass is home.” 

The brunette only glared in response. “Oh yea, here.” Jean told him, leaning over to pick up a white envelope from the coffee table. “This was on the ground outside when I got here.” 

Eren took the white paper, turning it over in his hands to find his own name etched across its surface in black ink. He was surprised to find it sealed with the nosy friends he had hanging around. Even though he’d never expect Levi to write in such winsome cursive, he didn’t really have to wonder who’d leave a letter at his doorstep. It’d been a few days since they spoke. He wasn’t sure how many exactly, he’d been doing his best not to think about it. He hadn’t made out any particular ardor concerning their lack of contact. Up until he caught sight of his own name scratched prepossessingly into blank white finish, it made something in him shift. It was as if the way the letters curved reminded him of everything he’d stuck around so long for. It forced him to recall the way Levi’s fingers could grace his tan flesh gently and exactly what it looked like when the moonlight reflected off his gold plated canine. It felt like his heart had sunk to his stomach, it was heavy and he sensed it all over, the kind of anxiety you feel pulsating up your arms and at the back of your neck. When heat spreads all over and your palms are suddenly soaked. 

He slid his finger under the sealed opening and dragged it unceremoniously, tearing the entrance. Pulling the small folded piece of yellow paper from within, he unfolded it, matching black ink and pretty scribbles graced blue lines. He felt Jean’s eyes on him as his own scanned the text.

‘Eren, I’m sorry for the shit I said. I don’t really get how no feelings shit works. But sometimes I just lose my cool. I’m trying to get my shit together. I have to make a lot of decisions soon. And I’m gonna be honest because it’s easier to do on paper like this. I’m trying to do what’s best for my family. I have to make things right, I have to put them first. But to be real. I’m not trying to lose you.  
L’

It was as if he could hear his voice. Each word sang of Levi’s disposition. And just like that he’d made up his mind. He wasn’t going to give up just yet. 

“What’s it say?” Jean asked, tearing him from the mindset he was becoming entranced in. Eren only shrugged, folding the paper back up and returning it to its envelope. “Guys aren’t any less drama than girls.” He said, tossing the envelope onto the table and plopping back down against Armin. Jean snorted, reaching down to push the blondes hair from his porcelain face. “He’s the only wholesome one around here.” He said. Eren laughed, what would they do without their angel boy? 

The three eventually fell asleep like that, all crammed together on their little brown couch, watching shitty television. That night gave Eren time to think about what he really wanted and come morning he felt ready enough to face Levi. He’d woken up early thanks to Armin’s habit of doing so as well. Jean had a way of sleeping through anything though, so he didn’t seem to notice when the two of them rose for breakfast. He was overjoyed at being woken with a plate of Armin’s pancakes though. Eren had eventually disappeared to dress in some shorts and a T-shirt, only to be scolded by his best friend over how underdressed he was and ‘didn’t he know how cold it was outside?’ He tried again, this time pairing a long sleeve under the T-shirt and some ripped jeans. He still didn’t seem too impressed, but it was better than the previous beach attire, so he let it slide. He bode the two farewell, leaving Jean with a slap to the back of the neck, just because his shitty face deserved it. 

He didn’t even turn his radio on, once inside his beat up car. The drive was so quiet and it let his mind wonder. He didn’t know whether it was a good idea, but he didn’t want to distract himself now. He wanted to understand fully what he was doing before his mind was clouded with the smell of Levi’s cologne. What if he was just giving Levi permission to hurt him? 

He turned the key, engine dying slowly, and it was like a silent commitment. No turning back now. He texted Levi from his spot in the man’s parking garage. 

‘I’m here.’ 

It felt like an eternity after that. He began wondering if Levi was asleep, he’d nearly stuck the key back in the ignition, when the man’s face appeared beside his window, scaring the absolute shit out of him. He pushed the door open softly and Levi inserted himself there, leaning an arm against the car roof, dipping his head. Eren watched the way he licked nervously at his lips, taken aback by the absolutely foul bruise across his nose. It was so swollen, even worse than when he’d nearly knocked the daylights out of Jean. They sat like that for a moment, both probably trying equally as hard to read the others undecipherable code. Eventually Levi turned and wordlessly Eren followed him. His apartment didn’t quite live up to its typical pristine standards, in fact it was pretty dirty. Eren shoved a few random clothing items to the opposite end of the couch before plopping down. Levi appeared in front of him, clad in an oversized sweater and grey sweat shorts. He moved forward until he was standing between Eren’s legs. The brunette reached out and let his hand graze the outside of his thigh, leaning forward, head butting the man’s abdomen, he just stayed like that. He felt fingers rake through his hair and for a moment he thought he might cry. He hadn’t realized how much he missed him. 

Levi had though, and he was chewing at the inside of his cheek, lip curled in disgust at the way he felt. It’d only been three days. What ungodly force was making the two of them like this. Eren shifted and his arms locked around Levi’s waist. He wanted him. It was undeniable. It didn’t matter what he thought or felt in days prior, he understood now that he didn’t have to change himself. And neither did Levi. It was deeper than their surface attitudes, they were fucked up, they needed a little help. As if on cue he felt Levi relax beneath his touch and he bent over, burying his nose in tangled brunette locks. “I’m sorry.” He felt the apology murmured against his scalp and the heat of Levi’s breath sent chills down his neck. He was almost ready to accept the apology, standing right at the edge of forgiveness. “Why?” He asked, pulling away, his back pressed against the plush furniture. Levi looked pathetic, his hands slipping away from him slowly, only to grip each other, jewelry on his fingers clicking softly in contact. “Because I love you.” 

And that seemed to be a little too much for the both of them. For the moment, and the tension, and the emotion. The stale air and dirty apartment. They separated congruently, taking respective places on the couch away from each other, unable to form words, thoughts, sentences. It was a revoltingly, sticky convection sprinkled with the most delicate adversities. 

Why would he say such a stupid thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m.. emotional?
> 
> Sorry I always dress Levi in dick me down shorts... I can’t help it. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I need some real good lovin’. ‘Cause I'm troubled by the things that I see. I need some real good lovin'. Ain't nobody been around here lovin' on me. It's better to love and then lost than to never have loved at all. If that was true I wouldn't be drinking this alcohol.”
> 
> “I got a empty hole in my chest  
> How do I fill it? Somebody give a prescription. I guess I gotta learn to live with regrets. Pay for mistakes and your exes take a commission, But what's a percent off the top when you hit the bottom. Wondering how to live without 'em. Need solutions, less problems. 'Cause if love will drive you crazy I belong in the insane asylum.”


	37. “Wake Up”- Travis Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and took long I got a little stuck but I’ve been in the kitchen whipping up some evil plans

It was stupid. It was entirely cretinous, naive, irresponsible. He knew he shouldn’t have said that from the moment it left his lips. But on the other hand, he didn’t typically lie to Eren, so why start now? 

It was true. He’d thought long and hard about it not just over the past three days but for weeks on end. And He never spoke out of his ass, the two of them knew that. He justified the actual delivery of the words by considering other men he’d loved. He loved Leon, hell, he might’ve even loved Erwin years ago. They sat in silence for a moment. He caught Eren shaking his head softly, maybe in disagreement, maybe in disbelief. They glanced up at each other at the same time, it made Eren smile and he reveled in the boys crooked bottom teeth and sharp canines, before they disappeared behind another lour. The brunette pulled his feet up under him and shifted uncomfortably. “I have to admit something too.” He said, finally returning eye contact. “I didn’t miss you.” 

Levi scoffed, what a response.

“That sounds worse than I meant for it to.” He said, smiling softly.

“I hope so.”

“I’m just trying to tell you that I don’t need you.” Levi was about to go off before he continued. “I want you. Like.. I’m choosing you.” 

The raven man sighed softly, it was as equally relieving to hear him speak like that as it was nerve racking. After the last few days he didn’t imagine he’d ever get him back. Still he didn’t know what to say, how could he respond to something like that. Thankfully he didn’t have to, Eren crawled across the cushions to him then and he leaned back as the boy straddled his hips. His heart rate increased and he felt the fraught settle in and then Eren spoke.

“Is this ok?” He asked, hand sliding up his chest. He realized eren had never asked him that before. Oddly enough it caused something inside him to shift. It let him look at things differently step outside himself and evaluate the question. Of course it was ok. He was Levi, he could do as he liked and no one could tell him differently. With that he was able to relax under this touch he’d only been able to adore in sleepy morning hazes and drunken stupor. He nodded and slid his hands down the boy’s sides, hooking his fingers on the belt loops of his jeans. Eren’s hand rested at the base of his neck, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Take care of your family. Go see them. Make your decisions, I’ll be here ok?” He said softly beside his ear. “No ones expecting you to change for them Levi, every one loves you for who you are. You’re the only one who has a problem with you, so take care of it.” 

God how did he know? How did he say exactly what he needed to hear every time? Eren was meant to be the naive one, the young and dumb one, he should be the one giving advice. 

“I sure as hell won’t change for you.”  
He could feel the brunette smiling as he as the words left him, and even though he couldn’t see his face and that made him chuckle softly, he turned his head slightly so it pressed against Eren’s and he closed his eyes, soaking up the feeling of his weight on him. 

The two were sleep deprived and emotionally exhausted. Neither knew what the hell to say next, so in their silence they fell asleep against each other. 

Levi went out avoiding his selfish thoughts. He didn’t want to think of a future with or without Eren, he just wanted someone to come home to after a shitty day to play video games with, or to fuck, or even just to lay in bed in complete silence with and listen to their breathing. He didn’t think that was too much to ask for, but when he looked at Eren he saw a nearly perfect idol and maybe that was too much to ask for. Eren was what happened when people are born into fucked up situations and come out stronger, and that was part of what made him everything to Levi. He’d never told anyone the things he told Eren, and god was there so much more to tell him. 

When he woke he was confused at his numb legs and the heaviness on his chest. It took a few seconds before he placed his palms against Eren’s back and sighed in cognizance. He didn’t feel quiet the same as when he fell asleep, the boy weighed a little more now. He closed his eyes and ran a finger down his spine, Eren shivered and to the relief of his dead legs he stirred. The brunette groaned, reaching up to rub his own eyes. He shifted his weight and turned his head to sleepily pepper kisses over what was exposed of Levi’s chest. He tended to always do something overly affectionate upon waking, when he was still half asleep. He avoided watching the boy, instead moving his hands down to his own sides and pushing himself up slightly. “Eren, my legs.” He said and the boy whined, rolling off of him, wedging himself between Levi and the back of the couch. 

He glanced to him, eyes trailing from thin softly pouting lips to dark lashes splayed over tan cheeks. If you looked close enough you could see light beauty marks, and he liked to imagine they were placed there by long days in the sun as a kid. He wondered if he had days like that, and now maybe he could just ask him. Or even better maybe Eren would tell him those things without prompt. 

“Hey.” He said and Eren only hummed in response, the casualness was ecstasy. “I have to go to the station. Stay here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so obsessed with these two and jean and armin and Marco and everybody 
> 
> I’m cosplaying Jean now lmaoo v casual like he is in this story if u want to check it out (IG: glocckforall TikTok:glockforall)
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue writing this <3 PS when I heard this song I was hyped asf to use it 
> 
>  
> 
> “I don't wanna wake up. I want you spread out on the sheets. Said she so good. And she taste so sweet. I don't wanna wake up. I want it flowing through my streams.Getting me hot under my feet. I don't wanna wake up. Please don't wake me up, I feel it creeping. Controlling how you moving, lucid dreaming. Always on the side of different seasons.”


	38. “Big Brother”-Kanye West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long next one will be quicker

Levi had retreated to his bedroom to dress more formally, and by the time he was heading out the door in fitted pants and a button up, Eren had rolled over into his place on the couch and was snoring lightly. He figured he must have worked last night. Probably had only gotten a few hours of sleep. Time at the station went quickly, he found a distressed Erwin leaning solemnly over his desk. The approaching court date had him more wary than ever. Him and his team seemed to be scrambling to ensure their story was not just marketable, but desired. Levi hadn’t found it in him to become quite as concerned. 

He didn’t spend much time there, heading out quickly in hopes of getting home. He knew that wouldn’t be the case once he saw Leon’s name flash across his screen though, and he was forced to the other side of town to make a deal with important clients. He had, had this idea in his head the whole time. A picture of what it might be like to come home to Eren for the first time. But with how long this was taking he thought he might not get to experience that tonight. 

His detour wasn’t a particularly good time either. He didn’t like not feeling in control and it seemed like that was something he’d been trying to gain back sense the Moon incident. Some people simply heard that a group had tried to kill him, failed, and ended up nearly killed them selves and that was enough to put a bit of fear in their hearts, holding the man responsible. Others were more observant, they saw Levi at fault for putting himself in a position to be caught. He’d put on a show, done some extra shit to gain back what he refused to lose. Now, driving home from the far West side of town, he was picking coke from beneath his nails. Jaw clinched so tight, teeth grinding and his mind was nowhere near something as positive as Eren. 

Of course, when that long drive finally came to an end, and he was pushing through his front door, the slow rock music ringing through the dirty apartment didn’t give him a choice but to remember exactly what he been looking forward to. Sighing, he locked the door and followed the sound to it source in his bedroom. It did something to his chest finding Eren there, lying in his bed, smiling up at him like he was anything to be happy about. The boy leaned over and turn the music down. “ I slept for a long time. “ He said, falling back and stretching against his pillow. God, his eyes were so damn big and green, what the fuck was up with that?

“When’d you wake up?” He asked, leaning over and against the bed slightly. He refused to reach out and touch him, not yet because he felt so damn filthy. It’s felt like nothing so tainted could ever touch Eren’s purity. “Like an hour ago.” Eren laughed, “You we’re gone long huh?” 

Levi only nodded, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and drawing a credit card from it. He tossed it onto the bed. “Order some food.” He told him and turned to collect some clothing before he’d shower. “What do you want?” Eren stuttered after him. “Don’t care.” He murmured before closing the bathroom door behind him. His reflection looked back at him tiredly. He scanned himself, wishing Eren would ask him if this was ok again, because right now he didn’t know if it was. 

The two spent the rest of their night on the couch, consuming ungodly amounts of chicken wings and watching Levi’s favorite movies that Eren had never seen. He liked it. He liked eren being there. It was a nice thing he got to experience, and maybe it was all just playing pretend. It was really, but he could play house if he liked. Doing what he had to seemed a little easier if he kept in mind he was coming home to him. Even taking a shower was reliving knowing when he got out he’d get to run clean fingers through Eren’s permanently tangled locks. He didn’t even mind the Weezer and Alice In Chains Eren had taken upon himself to let play through the house. 

For now this was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be sooo soft but no ereri hmmmm 
> 
> “So here's a few words from ya kid brother. If you admire somebody you should go on 'head tell 'em. People never get the flowers while they can still smell 'em. A idol in my eyes, god of the game  
> Heart of the City, Roc-a-Fella chain. Never be the same, never be another.”


	39. “When We Were Young”- Adele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As u can probably tell from the title this chapters gonna be a bit different. There will be one or two more like this. Hope y’all don’t mind. I understand if you choose not to read them, but I had to get JeanMarco our of my system or else I might accidentally abandon this entire fic to write jeanmarco and I don’t wanna do that hhhh.

When Marco got word that classes would be canceled for a whole week due to a shitty snowstorm heading right for his city, he didn’t hesitate throwing nearly everything he owned into a duffel bag and hitting the road. Despite Jean’s arguments that he should save the gas money, and that the roads might not be safe, he loaded up on energy drinks to supplement his 24 hour coffee diet. Of course nobody especially Jean really believed he was coming. They’d all planned one too many failed ‘bring Marco home’ trips to believe he’d pull through. At this point, when they got news that he was coming they made bets on whether his car would break down before he reached the next town, or if his wallet would be stolen within the hour. It really wasn’t Marco‘s fault, it just seemed that ever since he left, the universe’s only goal was to keep him and Jean apart. Even Eren didn’t really understand why life gave those two such a hard time. 

Everything they’d known up to this point was disproven as Jean stood in his driveway, shivering from the cold, as headlights finally ran up the damp incline in over his own skin. The busted green Honda before him was like a withdrawal driven mirage. He might as well have been stranded in the dessert, dry throat and cracked lips, only to come across the deepest bluest pool of water. It didn’t seem possible that what was before him was real. He didn’t budge until the engine cut and rumbled as it died. Only then did he move to the drivers side window. It all became too real when he caught sight of that angelic smile. Marco had expressions so sweet it’d hurt your teeth, he didn’t know how to fake anything, he was overtly genuine all the time. 

There was really no stopping Jean then, he shoved his upper body through the open window, wrapping his arms around the other mans deep tan neck, reveling in the way his breath brushed his ear followed by soft laughter. “Jean, let me at least open the door.” The blonde leaned back on his heels pulling the door open with him and Marco climbed out, empty energy drink cans clanked at his feet, one tumbled out onto the wet pavement and he shrugged sheepishly. Jean leaned down and picked it up. “You absolute idiot.” He scolded, crushing the metal in his hands. “These things will kill you.” Marco only rolled his eyes. “You act like I don’t know that you live off a diet of delivery pizza and nattys.” 

Jean pushed him and Marco stumbled back a bit despite the bit of height and weight he had on the blonde. He laughed as Jean entered the backseat for his bag, throwing it over his shoulder effortlessly. “You’re really just a glorified frat boy.” He teased, locking his vehicle as he followed Jean up the path to his inherited home. “Oh and what are you a fuckin’ doctor to be? Big deal.” 

Marco breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar scent of Jean’s home exalted by jabbing comments and teasing claims. It was like a college dorm and a retirement home made sweet love and produced Jeans current place of residence. The house was sickeningly old, passed down by his great grandfather to his grandmother and now, after her passing only a little over a year ago, to him. He hadn’t done much in terms of renovation since receiving the home. It was pretty much exactly the same as when the two would visit as teens for home cooked meals and bowls of butter pecan ice cream for desert. Only now shelves of little glass figurines and yellowing lace doilies were embellished by empty beer cans and sports paraphernalia. 

Jean disappeared to discard of Marcos duffel in the spare room with the double twin beds they’d spent so many nights on as children, as Marco roamed the living room, letting his fingers brush over dust coated picture frames and sports trophies from elementary school Tball and capture the flag. Jean returned unceremoniously throwing himself on the couch. “Eren’s calling.” He said holding the lit screen inches from his face. Marco kneeled behind the armrest as Jean answered the call over speaker. “Is he actually there?” Eren’s voice cane screaming over loud music and familiar background conversation. “Yea.” Jean replied practically uninterested. “What the fuck idiot, bring him over everyone’s here.” 

The blonde rolled his eyes not only at Jeager’s ear splitting nagging, but at the soft chuckle it emitted from his best friend as well. He considered the prospect of heading to the apartment, but there was always tomorrow and he thought it’d be quite nice to keep Marco for himself tonight. “Fuck off, he’s tired. We’ll come over tomorrow.” Marco laughed at that as well, unable to argue because that many hours of driving straight was enough to leave him completely spent. He rose then and threw himself onto the couch at Jean’s feet.

“What the fuck you douchebag. You’re not just gonna keep him all to yourself? Fuck you.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“No fuck you you stupid idiot I’m gonna come there and kick your-“

His voice was cut off as Jean pressed to end the call. He glanced to the tan boy before him and the two smirked at giving Jeager the silent treatment. That’s how he knew Marco really was exhausted, the boy didn’t have a bone in his body to be rude to anyone, not even Jeager, who more often than not, truly deserved it.

There was silence after that. It was something strange about being together here like this. It’s like months on end of falling asleep over the phone together and a never ending conversation thread made this feel unreal. Despite an entire childhood spent together, the entire span apart had been spent building up to this moment. It seemed as if either were too afraid to speak, to ruin what they’d inaugurated in their heads. So the two put on a movie and curled up on the couch under a comforter. Their legs tangled, thanks to their heights versus what could really be defined as more of a love seat rather than a couch. 

Jean’s foot kneaded Marco’s ankle unconsciously and despite the way it tugged uncomfortably at his leg hair, he kept his mouth shut and he reveled in the affection from his best friend, the only man in this world who knew him this way. They fell asleep just like that, and it was like they could finally rest. Neither had to wonder where the other was when their skin grazed each other gently and the others soft snoring was there like the familiar noises of an old house. 

That night the universe was kind to Jean and Marco, finally relieving them of the age old curse which neither expected had been lifted for good, but would soak in like rose petals in bath water. Savoring sweet solace so long warranted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls do let me know how u feel even if it’s just “I hate this pls go back to Levi” 
> 
> Any chapter without a rap title will not have Levi sowwy check out my other media’s if u like TikTok: glockforall IG: glocckforall (I am currently planning a Levi cosplay based off him in this fic so if you were curious as to what he looks like follow me there as I put it together) 
> 
> If you’d like to support me: ko-fi.com/glockforall
> 
>  
> 
> “Everybody loves the things you do. From the way you talk, To the way you move. Everybody here is watching you, 'Cause you feel like home. You're like a dream come true. But if by chance you're here alone, Can I have a moment?”
> 
> “I was so scared to face my fears. Nobody told me that you'd be here, And I swear you moved overseas. That's what you said, when you left me. You still look like a movie. You still sound like a song. My God, this reminds me Of when we were young. Let me photograph you in this light. In case it is the last time That we might be exactly like we were Before we realized. We were sad of getting old It made us restless. Oh, I'm so mad I'm getting old. It makes me reckless.”


	40. “Work Song”- Hozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Jean Marco chapter.. and probably the longest in the whole story my heart SOF

They’d woken up an absolute tangle of limbs. Feet in faces, elbow in groins, and a crick in their necks. But once again there was nothing bad about it. They had risen slowly at their leisure and conversed quietly about trivial manners, lacing teasing comments between complaints of shitty professors and contractors. Young eventually made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast and Marco dipped into the bathroom for a quick shower. He’d finally returned in grey trousers and a soft neutral sweater. “What are you smiling at?” He asked as he entered the kitchen, leaning over where Jean fried bacon to pluck a piece from the already finished plate. The blonde pulled a face, tearing his eyes away from Marcos dark hair that was now even darker as it sat damply against his head. “Probably this bacon I am about to fuck up.” The freckled boy rolled his eyes and moved to sit at the dining table placed in the already small kitchen space. “They’re having a party tonight. Did you want to go?”

Parties with in their friend group had always been a thing. They started in middle school at sleepovers with the one too many pre-teens and progressed in high school when sugary snacks turn to shitty beer and illegal substances. College was a whole new story. Reiner was on the football team, introducing the group to a whole new social scene. Their parties went from consisting of the 10 or so of their friends to being full blown bangers depending on the night of the week. They didn’t throw parties as much as they all got together and got drunk to watch Jean and Eren beat the shit out of each other, but when they did they were known to be a bit over-the-top. It was a Tuesday and there for the night would likely consist of only their friends not good that mean it would be anyway ridiculous. Marco though, having left this summer directly after graduation, had never got to attend a college version of a get together at Jeager’s residence. 

“Of course.” He said as a full plate was set before him. “You get drunk with them every night of the week. I am not missing my chance. “Jean laughed as he sat across from him. “I’ll beat his ass for you. You know, so you get the full experience.“

He rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong with you two, you’re asking for a hospital bill.“

“It’s a literally not my fault, he starts it.”

“Yeah I bet. How is everyone? I feel like I don’t know what’s going on with anyone. “

“Mikasa just got back from her study abroad, Jeagers gay, and Connie got a job at McDonald’s so we go there and he gives us ice cream for free. “

“Did you just say Eren is gay? “

“Yeah, apparently. He’s got some mafia boss sugar daddy. “

Marco didn’t really know how to respond to news like that. “Did he tell you that?”

“Well Mikasa told us first.” Jean mumbled through a mouth full of food. “Nobody cares. Why? Did you think they would?” 

Marco shrugged softly, “I mean, I don’t know.”

Jean shrugged as well. He seemed disinterested in the conversation, rarely finding much enthusiasm in speaking about Eren. “I kind of always thought Armin was gay.” He said. Marco’s brows furrowed as he stabbed at the eggs on his plate. “What makes you say that?” 

Jean noticed that he’d been speaking with hesitation. “I don’t know. He just always seemed like it to me.” 

From there the conversation drifted from the topic. The two finished breakfast among trivial talk of friends, never failing to go more than a few minutes without mentioning something about why being apart sucked so bad. They’d woken up so late that they managed to dither around until evening time, when the others would be waiting for them at Jeager’s. Marco had of course had an assignment to complete. He’d lounged on the couch and completed it as Jean sat at his feet playing video games. He’d done his best of course, as good as you can do on an assignment with Jean’s incessant screaming at his own television screen every time ‘the game cheated’. The blonde had eventually changed into a button up, undone to show off a good portion of his chest and the thin silver necklace that rested there, tucked loosely into a pair of very ripped, light wash jeans. Marco had given him one of those big angel smiles when he’d entered, running fingers through his untamable blonde hair. His smiles were straight from a toothpaste commercial, perfectly straight shining teeth, the complete opposite of Jeans crooked ones, despite his years of retainers circa junior high era. That was true of most things when it came to the two of them. 

They’d finally made it out the door after Jean found his keys and made it to Jeager’s before the sun was down. Jean had pushed through the door first, not bothering to knock as the commotion from inside could be heard through the door. Marco had followed a bit more hesitantly, manors, something Jean didn’t seem to know much about, keeping him from barging in like he owned the place. He was immediately rushed by Sasha who hugged him like he was returning from the grave and everyone soon followed suit. His presence really did seem to bring a certain calmness over everyone. They all felt relieved like this, now their group was truly complete, not a single member missing. Apparently they’d chosen not to invite anyone else either because no strangers came wondering through the front door as they might typically. This calmness that Marco carried didn’t do much to slow the groups alcoholic tendencies. They all had some recently dropped final grades to get off their minds and with the semester over for everyone but Marco, there was nothing keeping Jean and Eren from racing at shotgunning PBRs on the porch. 

There was loud clanking as the two threw done the emptied beer cans against the concrete balcony. “I won that one.” Eren said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You fucking idiot!” Jean hissed, lifting the can so the remnants would spill out through the torn aluminum. “Look how much is left in here.” 

Marco had simply rolled his eyes and abandoned the pair to join Mikasa and Armin on the couch where he’d be offered another glass of cheap drugstore wine. “We miss you so much Marco.” Armin had said, reaching out to run his hand over the freckles boy’s bicep. Marco had leaned into him affectionately. “I miss you all too. This semesters been so rough. But I promise I’ll get down here more after these work loads lighten up.” Mikasa was on Armin like flies on honey all night. First she’d abandoned him to study abroad, then Eren left him for Levi, and finally Jean had been reclaimed by Marco and she worried about him feeling alone again. He was such a sweetheart, that often people turned to him when they needed some comfort and that left no one to comfort Armin himself. She’d noticed the decline in his mood as of late, and the last thing she wanted was for him to feel like nobody cared. She knew though that it probably wasn’t her attention he wanted, especially when getting a single word from her was like pulling a tooth. Besides, no one had a worse personality as her and Annie, so the two tended hanging around each other when they all got together like this. 

As the night stretched on the amount of people absolutely shit faced increased. Several uncontrollable wrestling matches had broken out. At this point there was nothing left in the house to break. The boys over time had destroyed every vase, flowerpot, and picture frame Armin had ever taken the time to place in the past so therefore the only thing left was the furniture. They’d exhausted their interest in video games and beer pong so Reiner was the one to gather the entire group up for a game of spin the bottle. Everyone had drudged on about not wanting to play, but the only ones actually given a pass were Connie and Sasha, who resigned to make out on the couch, and Krista and Ymir, but they were both whores so they chose to join anyways. “This is really dumb.” Armin had hissed as he sat cross legged on the pillow he’d tossed down on the wood floor. “Your dumb Ar.” Eren had rebutted drunkly, “This is tradition and Marco hasn’t been here for months.” Marco rolled his eyes in Armins defense and the two smiled at each other from across the circle they’d all formed. An empty Mikes that had been recruited from Krista’s stash sat lonely in the center. “We need an ultimatum.” Reiner said. “If you dont kiss you gotta do something real bad.” 

Annie spoke up now. “Jager’s spaghetti.” She said as if she’s been waiting all her life for this moment. 

Everyone but Marco knew what this meant without explanation and they all gagged in disapproval. But somehow Rainer had taken control of the game and his word now reined supreme. He confirmed the suggestion to everyone’s disappointment. Not one, not two, but three months ago Eren had decided he wanted to learn how to cook. Nothing of course have come of this except for one single pot of undercooked, absolutely rancid spaghetti. It had unsurprisingly been pushed to the back of the fridge and left untouched since then. The meal had become a commonly used threat among them. Always claiming to each other that if they didn’t do one thing or the other they would have to eat Jeager’s spaghetti. 

“God this really is so fucking stupid.” Ymir had said as if she’d just realized how embarrassing what they were about to do actually was. They all seemed to unanimously chug most of whatever they were drinking, hoping the effects would be enough to make this seem like a good idea. “Shut up. It’s fun.” Reiner said, leaning back on his hands. “Krista goes first because she’s the hottest.” The little blonde blushed even deeper than the drunken rosy tint already dusting her cheeks. She’d leaned forward shyly and delicately pushed at the nozzle so it spun quickly. The boys became increasingly rowdy as it slowed and finally stopped on none other than Armin. 

“Fuck yes Armin. That’s all you man.” Eren had hollered obnoxiously. The two had shyly crawled toward each other, shaking their heads and giggling nervously. When they finally met over the glass below them it was probably the cutest, and to most watching, hottest kiss that could have started the game. They’d barely brushed each other, Armin’s tongue darting out to run over her bottom lip. It made her laugh softly which only made him blush more and they returned to their spots nervous wrecks as everyone made over the top noises of approval. 

Nobody had been too keen on watching Eren and Rainer kiss but they had done it anyways, sputtering disapproval and scraping their tongues dramatically after the fact. When the turn had finally landed on Jean he spun the bottle only for the end to return directly to the man next to him. Marcos eyes trailed from the nozzle up to his best friend and all he could do was snort and cover his mouth embarrassed. No one had really expected much complaint, besides they were all shitfaced and they’d each done so much with each other at this point kissing your best friend just wasn’t a big deal. But they were proven wrong when Jean leaned back shaking his head. “No man, I can’t do it.” They all watched in astonishment and Rainer rose without hesitation, heading into the kitchen and retrieving the big silver pot of spaghetti from the back of the fridge. They all knew Jean’s masculinity was fragile but they hadn’t realized it was quite this bad. Reiner pulled the pot out from behind half empty gallon of milk and a bag of McDonald’s leftovers, grabbing a fork and placing on the counter where Jean and his captive audience had gathered. 

He looked down at the sinful dish below him with regret. Little did his friends know it’d had nothing to do with protecting his masculinity. Because when he looked up and caught Marcos big brown eyes peering up at him from behind his hand he realized he’d actually wanted to.. He actually genuinely really wanted to kiss him in that moment. And he didn’t know what the hell that meant or why he’d ever feel that way, but he knew right now wasnt the time to face all of that. He’d throw himself head first off Jeager’s balcony before he considered processing emotions in front of his friends. Besides he was like eighty percent sure it was because he was drunk and he’d fuck Jeager’s couch right now if it gave him the eyes.

Everyone watched in astonishment as Jean dug his fork into the practically solid noodles. “Oh my god it smells so fucking bad.” Eren groaned, clutching his nose and dipping away. “Wait, oh my god, is that mold?” Sasha said, poking her finger into the pot. Jean waved his hand at them, shooing his friends away like pesky flies. He brought up a forkful of noodles and their looks turned to horror as he swallowed it. He gagged several times enough to make them all jump back to avoid being retched on. “Oh my god you really are the grosses fucker I’ve ever met.” Eren said. 

They managed to reconvene and the game continued. Everyone had lost their shit when Mikasa spun and landed Annie. The neighbors must have thought Reiner won the lottery. Marco’s turn also happened to land Mikasa. The two had smiled at each other knowingly as if this was an evil plan and they kissed with drive, Marcos hand even sliding up the back of her neck. Eren had busted out laughing. “Jean just fucking nutted his pants.” He yelled which earned him a hard slap to the back of the head. When Eren’s turn landed him at Jean everyone half expected them to eat, but Jean couldn’t do it again and Jeager refused. So they kissed in the angriest most heated way two people could possible swap spit. 

A few had drifted off feigning boredom of the game, so when Marco left to the balcony no one paid much mind. No one besides Jean anyways, who only after watching Ymir and Krista practically fuck on the hardwood floor, followed him out. The brown haired boy leaned over the railing, resting his elbows on the dark material. “What’s up.” Jean said, leaning against the concrete column beside him. Marco glance over, forcing a little smile. “Nothin’ just getting some fresh air. What are you doing?” The blonde watched the boy closely. Were they really playing the ‘I’m not upset game’? He reached out and pushed him a little, Marco’s muscles flexing beneath his touch. “What? Your mad I didn’t kiss you?” He huffed a soft laugh through his nose. “I’m not mad.” He said rolling his eyes. “I mean you did eat rotten left overs and kissed Jeager, but no totally not offended.” Jean smiled and moved in closer to Marco so they were face to face. He realized how truly drunk he was then, slipping a little and catching himself on the railing. “I’m not really in my right mind.” The freckled boy smiled, and it was a little more genuine this time. “I can tell.” Jean looked up at him then which was exactly what he’d been trying not to do because god he looked so pretty with the stars behind him like that. He didn’t even know what he was talking about, but lord were Marcos eyes always so big and doe like? “Did you want me to kiss you?” He asked, his own heart absolutely racing now. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure at this point if it was nerves or alcohol, but he’d probably vomit if Marco didn’t say something. He was taking forever to answer, long dark lashes splaying over copper freckles as he blinked, he couldn’t take it much longer. “I don’t know why your asking like that.” He said finally, eyes glued to their feet. Jean sighed running a hand through his hair. Oh god what was he doing? “‘Cus I wanted to kiss you too.” He said, voice barely a whisper, like he didn’t want the moon to hear his secret. Marco shook his head. God it’d been months. Months of being head over heels for Jean Kirschtein, and the big fat idiot having no idea. Distance makes the heart grow fonder had never been more true. He felt the other mans hand on his chin and everything spun. He met eyes with flecks of gold just like him and his uncontrollable soul and he felt like he’d melt. Heat pricked Jean’s damp palms and it felt like he had no control as his hand slid up The boys jaw. His lips hovered over Marcos, their hot breaths against each other momentarily before they met and everything melted away. Nothing mattered, nothing but this right here and the way it felt and the way it made him so dizzy he had to reach out and place a flat palm against Marcos toned chest to keep himself from toppling over. And when he hesitated, pulling away gently he was met with resistance, a hand coming up to hold on to his collar. He felt Marcos tongue against him softly and it was over at that point. He was in too deep and he didn’t think he could ever, ever crawl out. Even when they seperated and the two of them struggled to catch their breaths. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

“You shouldn’t tell me what to do.” 

Marco laughed softly, it made Jean breath in air like he was hungry for it. He’d always done things to elicit that laugh, but he’d never really appreciated how sweet it sounded until they were inches from each other’s face, moonlight casting dark shadows over beautiful caramel skin. 

“I have to go home in a few days.”

“All I’m hearing is that we still have a few days.” 

God, how could he be so charming? So brazen and wild, absolutely daring Marco to give in to everything. He blinked slowly, heavy lids falling over tired eyes before he felt a hand on his wrist. “It’s late.” Jean told him. “Let’s go to bed.” 

The two reentered the home slowly they’d been too worked up to notice how cold it was outside until their flushed cheeks met the warm air of the living room. It seemed that while they were gone everyone had left or fallen asleep. A movie had been started and played loudly now from the television. Jean tugged at the sleeve of Marcos sweater, leading him past the mine field of blacked out bodies to Eren’s bedroom, where he pushed past the door to find it totally empty. He mentally fist pumped at his successful discovery, as Marco followed close behind. He knew the freckled boy was drunk too, because typically he would have had an argument, but instead he obediently slipped off his dress shoes next to Jean’s sneakers and the two climbed into Eren’s bed together. The whole thing smelled overwhelmingly of Jeager, but they didn’t seem to notice as they laid facing each other, just watching their expressions shift quietly. Swallowing hard and catching their breaths. Marco stuck his leg out and shoved it between Jeans ankles beneath the comforter. They were itching for contact without knowing what was appropriate. Jean’s mind was racing with something similar to regret and he told himself again it was the alcohol talking as he reached out and placed a hand gently on Marco neck, cradling his jaw with his thumb and forefinger. The freckled boy’s eyes got big and it made him smile. He felt the smile returned, this time against his lips. One of those kisses that gets cut off by a soft laugh and leaves you coming back for more no matter what. He fell back against his pillow then, eyes slits as he watched the boy before him. They didn’t know what the hell they were doing. They sat like that for so long without a single word. Jean figured Marco had fallen asleep until he spoke, breaking the deafening silence. “Come with me when I leave.” He said and he could feel him playing with the hem of his button up as he stared at the ceiling. “Marco you live in a dorm.” 

“We’ll make it work.”

“Your crazy.”

“You’re the crazy one Jean. You did a stupid thing.”

“I don’t care. That’s what I’m good at.” 

The smirk that followed had Marco gasping for air. The two of them were like planets that just couldn’t seem to fall into orbit. It didn’t matter though, they’d always make it work, because that’s just how they were. Both of them were built to handle whatever life threw their way. Now it felt like a fire had been lit below them to make everything they were working towards become reality sooner. That night on Jeager’s shitty mattress surrounded by his truthfully breathtaking work they made a silent promise, exchanged through fingertips and drunken kisses. What they were right now wouldn’t be forever, but what they sewed would be. Undeniably, they were so ahead of themselves, they didn’t know what any of this meant and it didn’t matter. 

They’d loved each other like this always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not ok lol.
> 
>  
> 
> This has always been their song to me. I dare u to listen to this song full volume, think about them and not cry. 
> 
> “Boys workin' on empty  
> Is that the kind'a way to face the burning heat?  
> I just think about my baby  
> I'm so full of love I could barely eat  
> There's nothing sweeter than my baby  
> I'd never want once from the cherry tree  
> 'Cause my baby's sweet as can be  
> She give me toothaches just from kissin' me  
> When my time comes around  
> Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
> No grave can hold my body down  
> I'll crawl home to her  
> Boys when my baby found me  
> I was three days on a drunken sin  
> I woke with her walls around me  
> Nothin' in her room but an empty crib  
> And I was burnin' up a fever  
> I didn't care much how long I lived  
> But I swear I thought I dreamed her.”


	41. “21”- DaBaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren turns 21 and proves he’s a true ride or die bitch.

Eren’s twenty first birthday had been long awaited. The last weeks of class in addition to final exams had felt like the home stretch before they’d all finally get to let loose. The brunette had woken up to sweet voices of his siblings. They’d surprised him with pancakes, and the drinking began at ten A.M. with mimosas. He’d dressed in jean shorts cuffed just above his knees and a burnt orange long sleeve. He’d barely swallowed his last bite before his friends began arriving for some as well. Reiner teased him for the socks that reached his ankles beneath plain white air forces as everyone had gathered around the kitchen table with their meals to ceremoniously shred Jeager’s fake ID with a pair of scissors. 

After breakfast they drove to the local liquor store and happily sent Eren in with their cash to purchase ungodly amounts of alcohol for their celebrations. Reiner was especially pleased with the development, being one of the oldest he was pretty sick of always being the one sent out like an errand boy. A few had followed him in simply to see the disgusted look on the cashiers face when the boy who’d been buying alcohol from him for over a year set down an unfamiliar ID which printed that in fact only today was he actually legal. Armin drove, having been the only one who hadn’t downed three mimosas between bites of bacon. Eren sat beside him in the passenger seat. Everyone had crammed into Connie’s shitty beat down van, it was the only vehicle that came close to holding all of them. Jean sat all the way in the back seat, arms crossed over his chest as he sat there pouting. He’d wanted to be next to Armin, but had of course lost out to the birthday boy. Marco was gone and once again Armin had become the lifeguard for the metaphorical pool Jean would surely drown himself in if left unsupervised. 

None of their friends had been hinted as to what went down the night of the party. The two of them hadn’t acted much more on their confessions either. Besides the night they’d all gotten together for dinner and had pasta and a few bottles of cheap wine. They’d gotten a car back to Jean’s and the blonde had followed Marco like A puppy right into his respective guest bed. They’d teased and prodded at each other until they were kissing slowly to the tune of their ancient creaking bed. As guessed, separating the two of them had been even harder than imagined. With Jean back on suicide watch, they’d promised in return for spending the day with them he’d be drunk off his ass by noon. With that deadline quickly approaching they rushed home to blast music and bask in the cool air all sprawled out over patio furniture. Within no time the hang out had become a genuine house party. A majority of the football team in addition to their friends all packed into Jeager’s apartment and for a typically out of control celebration. Eren and Connie seemed to be competing over just who’d get drunk enough to do the stupider thing first. It’d been amazing, absolutely one of the best parties they’d ever thrown at the Jeager residence. Eventually he’d passed out against the hardwood floor, using a strangers legs as a pillow. 

Eren honestly didn’t know what time it was when he’d woken up to his phone vibrating against his hip. He’d pulled the device out, brain still fuzzy as the effects of the alcohol were far from removed from his system. “Hello?” He asked, pressing the receiver to his ear. He felt goosebumps litter his arms as the dark voice came from the line. “Happy Birthday beautiful.” He let out a slow breath, teeth clawing at the inside of his lip. “Thank you.” 

“Can I come get you? I got somethin’ for you.” 

Eren checked the time finally. It was past midnight. He didn’t recall how long he’d been sleeping for, or most of what his twenty first birthday had entailed if he was being really honest. But he wasn’t feeling the repercussions of his actions just yet and therefore he nodded. “Yea.” 

Levi arrived in no later than fifteen minutes in a beautiful black Mercedes. He felt dark grey eyes on him as he climbed into the passenger seat. When he finally looked up to the man his gaze was absolutely raking over him. “What?” Eren laughed softly, falling back against the cool leather seat. Levi shook his head, making his dark locks dance against his forehead. He wore a pale pink silk shirt unbuttoned enough to show off his his archetypal jewelry. It was tucked in and loose everywhere except at the end of the sleeves where the fabric gripped gently at his tattoo painted biceps. He looked clean and gorgeous like he’d showered and gotten ready just for this. Eren wanted to tell himself that was the case. “Happy Birthday.” Levi told him again. Eren smiled, but shook his head. “It’s not my birthday anymore.” He teased. 

The raven hair man nodded as he pulled away from Eren’s apartment, “Guess I don’t have shit for you then.” Eren laughed. The man glanced over to him, his eyes must have been glazed over and his giggling responses had to have given him away. “Are you drunk?” 

“A little.” He laughed. 

Levi rolled his eyes. He imagined the type of trouble the boy must have got into today, time he must have spent with his friends. His own twenty first birthday had been spent behind bars and he knew he’d never get anything like that again. “You had a good day?” He asked quietly, gentle sentiments seemed to always come out difficulty like water squeezed out a rusty pipe. The brunette nodded. “We’ve never had so many people in that apartment before.” The man laughed a little. They always enjoyed silence between them. They didn’t have to continuously communicate in order to enjoy each other’s presence. It was never awkward, and it wasn’t now. Music played lowly from expensive speakers. If he listened closely enough sometimes he’d catch Levi’s low humming along to its base. 

Eren had become used to the way Levi was always high alert. His eyes constantly darting between mirrors and down side roads, so he didn’t pay much mind when Levi’s hand went to the rear view mirror, adjusting it in unison with his speed. Until a mumbled ‘fuck’ brought their harmless stilly to a screeching halt. Within seconds they’d accelerated, Eren caught sight of the vehicle next to them, blacked out windows, rolling down slowly. “Get in the back and get down.” Levi told him firmly, voice unsurprisingly steady, would he ever be caught slipping? The brunette began to, stopping as he watched Levi pull the gun out from its place between his seat and center console. “Fuck, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” The man growled. “Why the fucks he on my right side? I can’t fuckin reach him.” Eren licked his lips, adrenaline rushing so bad he couldn’t feel the way his heart pumped, and blood rushed. “Give it to me.” He said, throwing himself back into the passenger seat. Levi froze for a moment. He couldn’t be serious. “Give it to me Levi, fucking drive.” 

He was serious.

He held out the gun and handed it to Eren. The decision was a death wish. He realized that they were really about to die all because he handed his gun to this boy. 

“Cover your face.” Levi told him. “Don’t let them see your face. Aim for their wheels.” 

Eren’s hand was shaking as his fingers slipped over the switch, pressing until the window rolled down half way. He pulled the thick collar of his shirt up over his face and slowly raising his arm. 

“Eren, sit the fuck back.” Levi yelled and he obeyed, pressing his back against the seat as his hand slipped over the glass. Levi directed them smoothly, going absolutely unbelievably fast on the mostly empty street. His finger ran over the hard plastic, wrapping around the trigger. He clenched his teeth as men next to them rang off warning shots towards the street. Finally he let off one of his own, aiming towards the wheels as Levi has directed. He hadn’t been prepared for the kick, bullet flying up into the engine and missing his target entirely, sending his hand back hard against the window. “Damn it.” He choked, but it was enough to scare the group into slamming on their breaks. He pulled his arm back into the car just in time to take hold of the handle before Levi was forced to slam on his breaks, tires screeching as they drifted, coming to a stop just before making contact with the police car that had pulled out to block their path. Levi immediately threw the car into reverse. It came naturally, seemed like he was ready for the chase. He caught sight of Eren then, what must have been a terrified look on his face, and he seemed to remember he wasn’t alone. “Fuck.” He murmured, and slowly shifted the car into park. It looked like he was admitting defeat. Eren panted as he watched the officers climb out, both held firearms pointed at them, their bodies shielded behind their car doors. They screamed for them to get out of the car with their hands up. 

He watched Levi climb out first, hands raised above his head. None of it really occurred to him. Just how bad of a situation this was, until his face was slammed against the beautiful black paint of the Mercedes he’d admired so fondly moments ago. His head rang with pain as his hands were cuffed behind his back, he was bent over the hood as rough palms ran over every inch of him. He could hear Levi yelling as he was tossed onto the ground, a heavy foot coming down between his shoulder blades as his cheek pressed against warm asphalt. He couldn’t make out the words though. He didn’t know that Levi was trying to tell them he was innocent, he only felt pain. So much pain all over and he watched the way the flashing red and blue lights reflected off a puddle a few feet from his face. A horrible metallic taste pooled in his mouth. He didn’t know where the gun he’d been holding went. He couldn’t even see Levi again before he was picked up off the ground and thrown into the back of a cop car. This was some birthday.

••••

He shifted uncomfortably in the hard wooden chair. The interrogation room was tiny. They made it like that on purpose didn’t they? Everything about police interrogation is meant to break you. Whittle you down until even you don’t know if your truly innocent. There was no way to keep track of just how long they’d been pressing him, shifting between mind games and flat out yelling. 

“You know, if you tell us what he did we’ll let you off way easier boy.” The officer said from across the desk. He was ugly and overweight and had been drinking the same stale coffee ever since they’d entered the dingy room. 

“He didn’t do shit.” Eren spat for what felt like the hundredth time. What would ratting Levi out do for him? He wasn’t an idiot. 

“Listen, we get it. You want to protect him. Just tell us and-”

“Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually can’t explain how long I’ve been waiting to use this song... 
> 
> Nut at the chapter and song correlations. 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue writing this and how you felt about the chapter :) 
> 
>  
> 
> “She told me she only 21, her record still clean and young. I looked the bitch dead in her eyes, told her go get some more legal guns. I need that.” 
> 
> “How she only 21 and she a savage. My bitch so bad she make my other bitch look average. I'm talking nasty. I call her my lil' bad bitch. She call me daddy but I am not her daddy.”


	42. “Suicidal Thoughts”- Biggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel bad for them.

Levi tipped his head back, the base of his skull pressed against cool concrete. He closed his eyes for a second and let the feeling of it settle in. Only moving to open them when he heard footsteps approaching. The sight of Erwin on the other side of heavy metal bars was nostalgic in a revolting way. As if reminiscing earlier in the night over his twenty first hadn’t been prompting enough. The guard accompanying the blonde lifted keys to the lock, Levi pushed himself up then, exiting as the door was slid back. The two made eye contact and immediately headed in the other direction. “Took you long enough.” He said lowly. “You got ran up on. Not me.” The officer whispered in response. “Let’s get the fuck back to the station.” 

Levi stopped, shaking his head softly. “You have to get my guy too.” He told him. Erwin sighed, pressing his fingers into his temples as if the idea pained him physically. “He can’t just stay here for a night?” The idea was denied immediately. The two of them turned down another long hallway. Levi followed at Erwin’s heels until he disappeared, asking him to wait while he spoke with a few people. Eventually he took Levi into a small room, Eren was there, sat on a little wooden chair in front of a desk. God he looked pathetic. His lip was split, dried blood coating the inside of his nose, hair tussled up and greasy. “Levi.” Hed said so softly upon their entrance. He went to him as Erwin perched himself upon the desk. He took the boy by the jaw, turning his face over gently. “They interrogated him?” Levi asked, talking to Erwin but looking over the boy before him. “Yea. Listen I don’t know who the hell this kid is, but you got yourself a ride or die.” Erwin laughed. “He wouldn’t say shit. They pulled out all the stops and he didn’t say a word to them. He’s like a German Shepard.” 

Levi felt a small smile creep across his face even if only for a moment as his hand slid away from the tan flesh before him. An officer entered then, dropping a plastic evidence bag on the desk. It contained everything Levi had, had in the car. Some case paperwork, an empty water bottle, an envelope addressed to Eren, and a small gift box. “They didn’t find a weapon?” He asked, turning towards Erwin. The man shook his head. “I.. I think I dropped it.” Eren said quietly. Levi glanced back at him, then back to Erwin. They silently agreed to go. They had to get him out of here. Erwin guided Eren up out of the chair and led the two out. He brought them home and Levi had thanked him sincerely. He knew that right now Erwin was being calm, next time he headed into the station and Erwin realized exactly where Eren Jeager’s name fell in the Moon case, things would be different, he wouldn’t be so forgiving. When they finally pushed into his apartment Levi remembered the last time something like this happened. Eren had begged to go home. “Want me to take you home?” He asked as they entered. The boy stopped, seemed to mull over the idea before shaking his head. “Can I just be here for a while?” 

Levi nodded, pushing his own guilty conscious down it was nipping at his heels, it’s ragged canines grazing his flesh. He’d done it once again, he couldn’t be any worse for this boy. The two of them kicked off their shoes. Eren climbed into the couch immediately, collecting the throw blanket there and wrapping it around his shoulders. Levi joined him after discarding his things in the kitchen, bringing only the envelope and the small gift box. Eren watched him closely as he pulled his feet up onto the couch. “I’m sorry Eren.” He said, again it came out choked, like it dried his throat to apologize. “It’s not your fault.” Eren said, and Levi knew he meant it. He meant it because he didn’t know. He couldn’t possibly understand how deep shit really ran. He just shook his head, holding out the gift he’d bought him this morning. Eren reached out, wrapped his hand around the little box. Levi caught eye of the bruise there, surely from where the kickback had sent his hand nearly shattering Levi’s window. It was big and nasty, so dirty on his pretty tan flesh. 

He took the card as well, picturing Levi standing in a drugstore isle mulling over the birthday cards made his chest warm despite knowing he probably sent someone else to buy it. “Don’t open the card right now.” He told him, so he tucked it under his leg and pulled the lid off the box. Even Levi had to admit it was a beautiful piece of jewelry. A thin gold bracelet. Eren looked at it with wild adoration. “I can’t accept this.” He said, running fingertips over the precious metal. “You can And you will.” He murmured softly, taking the box back and craftily removing the jewelry from its velvet resting place. He took Eren’s hand gently, careful to avoid the swollen and undeniably painful spot above his thumb. He wrapped the piece around his wrist, clasping it to find it hung loosely there. “I can have it tightened if you want.” But Eren shook his head immediately, shaking his hand a little, cringing at the movement, but it disappeared behind a toothy grin at how the gold dangled prettily. “I like it to fit like this.” 

“This isn’t an incentive.” He told him, letting his fingers grace Eren’s wrist. “I didn’t know all this was gonna go down-“

“I know.” Eren cut him off. 

He leaned forward, letting his forehead rest in the crook of Levi’s neck. The man stiffened beneath the touch. His hands came up to tangle in brunette locks. He was trying so hard not to face the truth at that moment. Not to think about the fact that he would never be able to protect Eren. He would never ever be able to protect anyone he loved like this. No matter what he’d carry destruction with him like an unfathomable burden. And Eren wanted to tell him he had a way out, to remind him he can still make it out of all this, but Levi knew that better than anyone if he’d just let himself see it. So he kept his mouth shut, rubbing his closed eyes over the silk of Levi’s shirt draped over his shoulder. 

The man shifted, falling back against the couch and pulling Eren with him. The boy tucked into his chest, he held him tightly like that against him, he could feel the way his breaths ended a little shakily. Eren hadn’t seemed all that effected, but he wondered what all this really cost. Levi could never truly understand the way things effected people. He’d been through so much for so long, there was no differentiating. He couldn’t possibly comprehend entirely the symptoms born of events like these. Growing up there was no mention of mental well being, let alone the way it was effected by the experiences they had. Nightmares lasting months on end after seeing his childhood neighbor killed in a drive by, and jumping for his gun every time there was mechanical click was just tough shit that you ignored, or blocked out with substances, rather than a prodrome of post traumatic stress disorder. Because again, if you were alive you must have it better than somebody else who’d never be so lucky. 

Eren on the other hand was well aware and better educated. He’d witnessed Levi thrash awake in the dead of the night. He’d watched him rip the covers away, grabbing at his own throat as he choked on pure fear, hand on his gun before his feet could even hit the wood floor. What if one day he didn’t stop himself before his digit fatefully kissed the trigger? Despite this he nuzzled against the mans neck, drinking up the dizzying scent of Versace pour homme oud noir. Doing so was was simply a covenant, fidelity expressed by the decision to let his lips rest against the column of his throat. He chose Levi’s love and ardor over his own security. It couldn’t be right or good, but he couldn’t think of anything more right than the way Levi’s fingertips pressed into the flesh at the dip of his back. He clung to threads of hope, thoughts of one day making it out. Bidding the streets farewell once and for all. He thought evil things sometimes. Maybe if something happened it’d force Levi out of all this. A few years in jail, an injury... he’d shake them away, but it didn’t erase their existence. Nothing did. 

He waited for Levi’s comments. They always came, telling him how bad he was for him, that he shouldn’t come around anymore. He knew Levi meant it. He didn’t want this for him. Those comments never came though. They laid like that until they fell deeply asleep, breathing synced in the saddest symphony of soft shudders and quiet vibrations. They needed rest and by some grace of god they got that. Though interrupted and choppy it was delivered. 

Levi was overtly grateful for the weight on his chest, it kept him pinned to the cotton promises of sleep, shielding him from guilt that threatened to drown his very being. The moment it was gone he would spiral, he wondered how far and if he’d return this time. Everyone must think he knows himself so well, knows everything so well. His facade would never allow such thoughts, ideas of no return, but he was human. Despite monstrous thoughts and devilish actions, his being was mortal as was his mind. Sleep was so beautifully numbing and despite his earlier promises, so was holding Eren against him like this now. When they woke everything would be different. But for now, he was porous, and he’d soak up every drop of Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Instagram glocckforall for visual media I’ve made surrounding One Night. Working on a lot of stuff. Right now I’m planning on making clips for each important chapter using the song in the title.
> 
> As always, feedback is what keeps me interested, so let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> “When I die, fuck it, I wanna go to hell. 'Cause I'm a piece of shit, it ain't hard to fuckin' tell. It don't make sense, goin' to heaven with the goodie-goodies. Dressed in white. I like black Timbs and black hoodies.”
> 
> “God'll prob'ly have me on some real strict shit. No sleepin' all day, no gettin' my dick licked. Hangin' with the goodie-goodies, loungin' in paradise. Fuck that shit, I wanna tote guns and shoot dice.  
> All my life I been considered as the worst. Lyin' to my mother, even stealin' out her purse. Crime after crime, from drugs to extortion”


	43. “PRIDE.”- Kendrick Lamar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many request. I do apologize.

The following months didn’t bring the separation Levi had falsely promised himself moments before sleep carried him far away from real aching on the night of Eren‘s 21st birthday. He still turned to deep tan flesh when the vibration of the stereo and the numbing of filthy vices wasn’t enough. He told himself he didn’t love that boy, that no man could love something so much that he put it at risk every day, every hour, every minute with little to no reconsideration. Then what was to come of the agony that followed? How could anything but the persecution of those who love and are loved account for the penitence harrowing his every thought. And how could one explain the way every ounce of mis-taught opinion and self inflicted abuse melted off his hippocampus like wax off the tallest votive candle at a single sentence murmured through the softest lips: “Is this OK?” without theorizing the terrors of love? 

Nothing else could explain why one night mid November he woke in a panic and for the first time ever rather than reaching for the imprisoning black plastic of his G22 he clawed at empty sheets at his side, legs tangling in the Egyptian cotton comforter that had been drenched in sweat moments before and called his name. He scrambled for him in such real and strangling fear. He screamed into the cold emptiness and it bounced back to him off marble statues and hardwood floors. When he came back down from desperate need, clawing panic, hysteria in the form of boiling anger, he was alone. 

“Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren.” 

It echoed off the walls teased him now by speaking of something he couldn’t have then and there.

Worse yet where the terrors that struck when he was there. Levi didn’t understand it. Why his mind had to produce sickening scenarios, why he had to be so afraid of something that wasn’t real. He scream at the top of his lungs, so cold and blood curdling because he’d seen things that earned that, seen things that elicited those same recoil in mothers. He’d reach for his gun before his feet even touch the deep chocolate hardwood floor. To Eren these moments moved in slow motion. Time and time again he’d jumped to his hands and knees and call for him crying his name to bring him back from wherever he was. 

“Levi, Levi, Levi please you’re here you’re safe.“

Eventually he’d come down. He’d feel Eren’s eyes on him, he felt the sadness, the pity. He felt it all and everything else, it sat on his shoulders until he collapsed against the mattress under its weight. 

Time froze in those moments. Every clock in every corner of the world set to any timezone stopped. The only tune to ring out, grace the very ears of the last two beings on earth, with the metronomic symphony of matched panting escaping chapped lips. They had to catch their breath‘s before the forces of the universe that had imprisoned them here, set up in a sick game of give-and-take, fight or flight, live or die, live or love because they couldn’t have both, would unstop time and allow them to move again. Eren would Seidel up, hand settling on his forearms and like a flip of the switch his muscles unfroze and he tear from the soft tan hands. The bathroom door would be slammed so hard the whole room shook, but it’s echo didn’t compare to how loud the lock switching was. Not that Eren would have dared to push past it, or maybe he would have. Levi couldn’t ever tell with him. Like a wild dog, he’d never predicted his next move. It scared him. Eren scared him. Things which threatened his very life didn’t scare him as much is this boy who he thought might just be able to save it. He couldn’t ignore him, push him off and out like everything else, like he did his family when feelings and love showed out just enough to make him feel something. To make him feel like he could change. He didn’t want change, love, safety and more than anything he didn’t deserve it. Sometimes Eren made him feel differently and that terrified him. 

He felt like a fiend. No drug coursed through his veins like Eren did. It made him so sick to his stomach. He wished it would drain the life from him like a golden spoon of heroin, but it did just the opposite. It made his heart feel like it would be out of his chest and sent adrenaline and fear to his very bone. He loved it. He lived for it. The fear made him feel so alive. Who needed a gun to the head when a boy with brunette hair and sunspots the trail all the way down to the cusp of his ass could hover a hand over your flesh, run fingers down your spine, even kiss you. Who needs the regret, the self-loathing, and contrite of coming down from speed when every man you’ve ever known can turn to you in your head and call you a faggot.

He loved it. He love the way it hurt him maybe he love the way it hurt Eren too. Or maybe it was a side effect of the most potent drug to ever hit his central nervous system. Like tremors or blurred vision. 

But cigarette boxes came plastered and warnings of: 

“Cancer of the mouth, throat, and lungs.”

“Don’t smoke, they will kill you.“

”Your lungs will blacken and rot from the inside out.”

”You’ll end up with a feeding tube down your throat. “

“You’ll carry a colonoscopy bag and bare your shit to the world for the rest of your life.”

”You’ll hurt him.”

”You’ll tear him down from the inside out.”

“You’ll take his innocence and burn it to the ground.“

”Don’t do this.”

“Don’t do this.”

”Don’t.”

”Don’t. “

And then the nicotine hits your nerve endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some insight on Levi’s mindset. Leave comments and let me know if you’d like me to continue ... welcome back :))))  
> IG: @glocckforall  
> TikTok: @glockforall
> 
> Love's gonna get you killed. But pride's gonna be the death of you, and you and me.
> 
>  
> 
> Flesh-making, spirit-breaking. Which one would you lessen? The better part, the human heart. You love 'em or dissect 'em. Happiness or flashiness? How do you serve the question? See, in the perfect world, I would be perfect, world. I don't trust people enough beyond they surface, world. I don't love people enough to put my faith in man. I put my faith in these lyrics hoping I make amend. I understand I ain't perfect I probably won't come around.


End file.
